Deux coeurs à la dérive
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand votre grand-père veut à tout prix vous jeter dans les bras de la personne que vous détestez de toute votre âme ? Que vous êtes amené à voir cette personne au moins une fois par jour ? Qu'elle soit liée à un pan de votre vie que vous vouliez oublier ? Et que par-dessus tout votre haine pour elle, vous vous sentez irrémédiablement attiré par elle ? Smitchie


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Bon cette session défi a été longue je l'avoue mais voilà le dernier OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si j'ai de gros doutes. Les pauvres je ne les ai pas gâté une fois encore mais bon. J'attends votre avis pour me prononcer.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne touche pas un kopec, un dollar, un euro, une livre sterling, un franc suisse, un won, une couronne, un dinar, un peso, une roupie, un yen,… Bref je ne touche absolument rien si ce n'est vos avis. C'est l'utilité de la review.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Deux cœurs à la dérive…**

Quand son réveil sonna, il soupira. La veille, il n'était pas rentré avant trois heures du matin et il se demanda, l'espace d'une seconde, pourquoi il sonnait si tôt puis se rappela. Avec ses deux meilleurs amis, ils s'étaient promis d'aller courir chaque jour qu'importe le temps ou même la journée de la veille. Ce n'était pas vraiment par choix seulement c'était leur seul moyen de ne pas replonger dans leurs propres démons. Il secoua la tête et rejoignit sa cuisine où il prit un bon petit-déjeuner en pensant à ses deux amis. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à dix-huit ans dans le service psychiatrique du Mémorial Hospital de New York. Tous les trois avaient été victimes de harcèlement scolaire.

Jason parce qu'il avait osé dénoncer la star du lycée. Tous ses camarades lui en avaient voulu. Edward était allé en prison pour avoir vendu de la drogue, le lycée avait perdu au tournoi de football et Jason avait passé le reste de l'année à raser les murs pour tenter de se faire discret sans y parvenir pour autant. Ses parents avaient fini par le retrouver inconscient dans sa chambre après avoir avalé une boite de somnifère.

Nate n'avait rien fait mais avec son appareil dentaire, ses grosses lunettes et une acné persistante, il avait vite été catalogué. De plus il était plus cérébral que sportif et il avait été le souffre-douleur des plus grands. Il avait également tenté de se suicider et ses poignets en gardaient les traces. C'était sa petite sœur qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la salle de bain un cutter dans le poignet droit alors que le gauche était ensanglanté. Blanc comme un linge, il avait à peine remué quand les urgences l'avaient transporté.

Quant à lui, il était arrivé dans le service à cause des cheerleaders de son lycée et de leur chef. Il ignorait pourquoi elle s'en était prise à lui. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé de travers, il l'avait même gentiment ignoré se bornant à lui répondre seulement quand elle lui adressait la parole soit rarement. Pourtant un jour qui n'était pas fait comme un autre, elle s'était mise à se moquer de lui, à l'humilier, et tout le groupe des populaires avaient suivi le mouvement. Il avait été enfermé dans les toilettes ou les placards, ses casiers avaient été ouverts, ses affaires et ses vêtements avaient été noyés, abîmés ou volés. Un jour il en avait eu assez et l'avait coincé dans la rue puisqu'elle était seule. Plaquée contre le mur, il l'avait interrogé pour savoir pourquoi après trois ans d'ignorance réciproque, elle avait décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer. Seulement avant qu'elle ne réponde, quelqu'un était intervenu. Un des professeurs du lycée. Elle avait joué les victimes et il avait eu beau se défendre et tenter de s'expliquer, il avait été catalogué comme dangereux. Quand ses ennuis avaient repris au lycée, se plaindre auprès de la direction n'avait rien changé au contraire, ça avait fait empiré les choses et à bout de patience et de force, après six mois consécutifs de harcèlement en tout genre, de coups gratuits donné discrètement au détour d'un couloir, de vêtements déchirés, de déjeuners volés et de brimades, il avait décidé de rendre les coups. Une seule fois. Il avait frappé Josh le quaterback du lycée qui lui avait rendu le coup. Toute l'équipe l'avait frappé et il avait prié pour que sa vie s'arrête. Quand les coups avaient fini de pleuvoir, il était resté en position fœtale durant plusieurs minutes incapable de bouger puis lentement il s'était remis debout. Il était rentré chez lui en souffrant à chaque mouvement. Ses parents étaient rentrés naturellement mais son père était déjà enfermé dans son bureau pour travailler alors que sa mère préparait le repas. Elle l'avait simplement salué sans le regarder et n'avait pas vu ses blessures. Courageusement il avait monté à l'étage et sans même désinfecter ses plaies, il avait préparé de quoi se pendre. Il avait mis une heure pour expliquer son geste sur papier puis avait mis son lit debout pour avoir quelque chose à quoi accrocher son écharpe. Heureusement pour lui, son oncle était arrivé peu après et était monté le voir pour lui annoncer qu'il pourrait partir avec lui tout l'été en tournée avec Mike Jagger. Brown lui avait raconté quelques mois plus tard, qu'il avait eu peur d'être arrivé trop tard. Shane termina son café en songeant qu'il avait passé le reste de l'année à l'hôpital et avait passé ses examens qu'il avait obtenu avec brio avant de quitter New York pour suivre des études de commerces et d'œnologie afin d'ouvrir un bar. Durant cinq ans, il était resté sur la côte ouest à étudier les cocktails, le commerce, le vin, la gastronomie puis il avait racheté un petit local à Soho. Rapidement son bar de quartier avait attiré une clientèle plutôt exigeante. Des artistes qui travaillaient dans tous les domaines, des hommes d'affaires, des épouses riches qui venaient passer des soirées entre copines loin de Manhattan. A présent bien sûr, il avait deux établissements. Celui de Soho qui était géré par Jason et un autre à Manhattan qu'il avait ouvert six mois plus tôt. Il travaillait principalement dans celui-là et n'allait voir son premier bar qu'une fois par semaine. Son ami lui faisait un rapport chaque matin avant qu'ils ne courent généralement.

Une fois prêt, il quitta son penthouse, qu'il avait acheté uniquement parce qu'il était près du _Twenty-Four_, son bar. Ainsi il se rendait à pied à son travail et ne prenait sa voiture que pour faire ses courses. Il rejoignit Central Park à petites foulées pour s'échauffer et salua Nate d'un signe de main. Contrairement à Jason et lui, leur ami n'avait jamais quitté New York. Il s'était servi du harcèlement dont il avait fait preuve pour faire carrière. Il travaillait avec des jeunes en difficultés et les aidaient à se défendre, à ne pas laisser l'opinion des autres les atteindre. Il le prenait comme une victoire personnelle sur ses anciens bourreaux quand un des jeunes dont il s'occupait, réussissait à s'en sortir ou survivait une année sans se faire de mal. Ce dont Shane et Jason étaient tout aussi fier. Quand les trois furent présents, ils commencèrent aussitôt à courir sans parler. Chacun concentré sur sa foulée, oubliant ses problèmes durant les dix kilomètres qu'ils s'imposaient depuis un an. Shane sentit bien son portable vibrer dans sa poche mais il s'en moquait. Chaque jour, durant son jogging quotidien, il refusait de penser à autre chose qu'à lui, à sa foulée, aux kilomètres qu'il parcourait. C'était son moment à lui et il refusait de penser à autre chose. Une heure pour courir, plus une demi-heure pour discuter avec ses amis après. Aujourd'hui Jason lui annonça qu'il avait du virer deux employés du _Twenty-Four_ de Soho. Le premier parce qu'il se servait dans la caisse, la seconde parce qu'elle se servait du bar pour racoler discrètement. Il hocha la tête en se désaltérant puis sortit son portable pour voir que son grand-père lui avait envoyé un sms. Il soupira avant même de le lire intriguant ses amis qui l'interrogèrent.

« - C'est rien, c'est papy… Il y a une nouvelle infirmière ou je ne sais pas quoi dans son EHPAD et il essaie de me caser avec. Son message doit encore parler d'elle.

« - Et tu sais quoi ? Parce que je suis preneur, sourit Jason. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai eu personne pour réchauffer mon lit le soir.

« - Pas grand-chose. Elle a une beauté **éthérée**, dixit mon grand-père, précisa-t-il, elle est douce et gentille. Elle sourit tout le temps et on fait pour être ensemble. Oh et elle a notre âge ainsi qu'une enfance difficile.

« - Autant que la nôtre, demanda Nate amer.

« - Ça j'en doute ! Au fait avec Mike tu t'en sors ?

« - Non et lui non plus… Il a replongé dans la drogue et il n'est pas venu hier… J'espère le croiser aujourd'hui.

« - Bonne chance et si t'as besoin appelle, déclara Jason.

Shane hocha la tête lui rappelant qu'ils étaient tous les trois soudés. Dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils s'entraidaient. Quand il était revenu de Los Angeles Nate l'avait hébergé quelques temps pour ne pas qu'il soit obligé de faire face à sa famille qui lui rappelaient souvent qu'il avait été faible devant une fille. Pareil pour Jason quand il était revenu de Paris où il avait travaillé dans une brasserie jusqu'à sa fermeture. Ils n'étaient pas restés vivre à ses crochets puisque Shane avait rapidement trouvé un studio. Il n'y restait que pour dormir et se laver, le reste du temps il travaillait au _Twenty-Four_ sur Soho et il y mangeait. Nate y avait d'ailleurs un « tabouret ouvert » comme ils le disaient entre eux. Ainsi qu'à celui de Manhattan à présent. Parfois il s'y retrouvaient en dehors des heures d'ouvertures pour boire un verre entre eux. A l'un des bars ou à l'autre et aucun ne payaient les verres qu'ils descendaient. Secouant la tête, Nate les salua, il devait rejoindre son bureau et restés seuls, Jason regarda son ami et patron.

« - On se retrouve au Soho dans une heure ?

« - Ouais. J'en profiterais pour vérifier l'avancée des travaux.

« - Ça marche. Mais va prendre une douche avant mon patron est clair, pas de clochards dans son bar !

Shane rit à sa blague puis se quittèrent. Pour sa part, il rentra chez lui et rejoignit sa salle de bain en semant ses vêtements trempés de sueur en chemin. Il arriva nu dans la pièce et alluma le jet d'eau avant de se laver. Il ressortit et se rasa, une simple serviette autour de la taille puis sécha ses cheveux qu'il attacha en chignon avant de s'habiller. Il opta pour un jean et un pull puis rejoignit son premier bar. Comme c'était fermé, il n'avait pas besoin de porter la tenue réglementaire et s'en félicita. Il arriva le premier et entra avec son propre jeu de clef avant de filer directement dans les toilettes des femmes. Plusieurs s'étaient plaintes de l'odeur et il avait du faire changer la tuyauterie. Il en avait profité pour changer la décoration et avait fait poser un carrelage qu'il avait jugé plus féminin sur la moitié basse des murs. Au-dessus c'était blanc pour plus de neutralité. Il nota qu'il restait une cabine à terminer et quand la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, il laissa les ouvriers travailler préférant revenir dans la salle pour noter que Jason était là. En train de servir deux cafés. Il le rejoignit et ensemble ils discutèrent des prochaines soirées. Un enterrement de vie de garçons était prévu et il avait été très clair Aucune strip-teaseuse ne serait accepté. Puisqu'ils ne louaient pas le bar dans son ensemble, il était hors de questions de choquer le reste de la clientèle avec une femme en train de s'effeuiller. Ils en discutèrent quelques minutes puis Shane vérifia rapidement le travail de son ami. Il ne le faisait que par principe, il avait confiance en son travail. Il hocha la tête quand Jason lui demanda si tout était correct et le salua avant de rejoindre son bar à Manhattan. Une fête privée avait eu lieu la veille qui s'était éternisée et ils avaient fermé sitôt le dernier parti. Il soupira et regarda la montagne de vaisselle, les confettis répandus au sol et sur les meubles, ainsi que les guirlandes de papier, les chaises étaient mal rangées et il fallait laver toutes les surfaces en bois. Secouant la tête, il mit un peu de musique et commença à faire la vaisselle. Il savait que ses employés n'arriveraient pas avant plusieurs heures aussi il en profita pour faire une grosse partie du ménage puis récupéra son bolide, une Lexus GS 200T Review noire, pour rejoindre son grand-père. Le temps du trajet, il écouta les infos locales qui le déprimèrent et il se gara sur le parking. Toujours à la même place. « Un vrai petit vieux avec ses petites habitudes, songea-t-il amusé. Je vais bientôt rejoindre papy en tant que résident. » Il entra avec le sourire et alla à la rencontre de son grand-père. Il trouva la chambre vide et apostropha la première personne qu'il croisa dans le couloir. Une jolie infirmière aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux chocolat. Il se retint de sourciller. Ce visage ne lui était pas inconnu. « Probablement une cliente du bar, se dit-il. »

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger, vous savez où se trouve mon grand-père, dit-il sans préambule.

« - Bonjour à vous aussi. Qui est votre grand-père, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« - Oh euh… Bonjour. Navré, je suis un peu pressé et… Euh mon grand-père est Charles Gray.

« - Charlie, sourit-elle. S'il n'est pas dans sa chambre, dit-elle en regardant la montre sur sa poitrine par une broche Stich, oui vu l'heure il n'y sera pas, il a des soins, pouffa-t-elle toute seule, vous le trouverez aux jardins. Retournez sur vos pas et prenez à gauche puis à droite et ça sera tout droit.

« - Je vous remercie mademoiselle.

« - Je vous en prie… Prévenez-le qu'il aura ses soins à son retour sinon pas de dîner.

Il rit doucement et le lui promit en songeant qu'elle était magnifique. Il n'avait pas pu la détailler comme il l'aurait voulu. Il avait seulement noté que ses cheveux étaient châtain et semblaient briller à la lumière, que son regard était très expressif et qu'elle semblait aussi douce que gentille. Plus petite que lui, d'une tête, elle semblait menue quoique sportive. « Une combinaison fatale, songea-t-il en prenant la direction qu'elle lui avait indiqué… Je vais finir par venir plus souvent et tomber amoureux. » Il secoua mentalement la tête et sortit dans les jardins. En quelques minutes, il trouva son grand-père. Caché derrière une haie, il fumait une cigarette en mangeant des biscuits au chocolat. Il s'arrêta et le regarda amusé. Malgré ses cheveux blancs, ses nombreuses rides et sa peau burinée par la vie, il semblait encore alerte et plein de vie. Il avait seulement du mal à se déplacer à cause de son fauteuil roulant. Il avait fait un AVC cinq ans plus tôt et Alan Gray, l'avait placé en EHPAD pour éviter d'avoir à s'occuper de lui. Il soupira et décida de signaler sa présence en se raclant la gorge. Charles sursauta avant de regarder partout en cachant maladroitement sa cigarette. Il fusilla son petit-fils en croisant son regard et recommença à fumer sans se cacher.

« - Ah voilà mon petit-fils préféré.

« - Je suis le seul qui soit à New-York, ce n'est pas difficile. Comment vas-tu papy ?

« - Très bien, dit-il avant de tousser, ce sont de vrais saloperies. Ne commence jamais à fumer Shane… Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

« - Grâce à une jolie infirmière. Petite brune au regard brillant. J'ignore son nom mais elle est craquante. Je vais revenir ne serait-ce que pour la revoir.

« - Bonne idée, j'en profiterais pour te présenter la jolie infirmière dont je t'ai parlé.

« - Je préfère ma brunette. Peu importe son prénom… Allez on rentre dans ta chambre, t'as fini de fumer.

« - Oh non, c'est l'heure des soins et je préfère éviter.

« - Comme tu veux mais l'infirmière que j'ai croisé m'a dit que tu n'y couperais pas. Sans ça, tu ne dînes pas.

Charles soupira longuement et accepta que son petit-fils le raccompagnes jusqu'à sa chambre. Comble de chance pour Shane, ils croisèrent l'infirmière pour qui il avait craqué et il mémorisa son sourire alors qu'elle fixait son grand-père amusé.

« - Déjà de retour Charlie ? Votre petit-fils vous a transmis mon message à ce que je vois.

« - Ai-je choix ? Vous en venez aux menaces.

« - Il faut bien que je fasse mon travail. Retournez dans votre chambre, je vous envoie un infirmier et… Vous avez encore fumé, soupira-t-elle après avoir senti une odeur de cigarette autour d'eux.

« - Ce n'est pas moi, c'est mon petit-fils !

« - C'est du joli, rit-elle. Accuser son petit-fils alors qu'il ne sent pas le tabac mais le dernier Dolce pour homme… Et il n'a pas le bout des doigts jaunes. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous. Le médecin vous a déjà dit que vous deviez arrêter si vous vouliez connaître vos arrières petits-enfants.

« - Vous n'aimez pas les fumeurs ?

« - Ni les fumeurs, ni les buveurs. C'est mauvais pour la santé, sourit-elle.

« - Vous me brisez le cœur Michelle.

Elle rit doucement et ils se séparèrent. Shane la suivit du regard appréciant sa silhouette menue et raccompagna son grand-père dans sa chambre avant d'en sortir peu après pendant que l'infirmier venait s'occuper de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il retourna dans la chambre et ils parlèrent d'Alan, le père de Shane. Il avait une nouvelle maîtresse. Une jeune professeur de yoga qui n'avait que vingt-quatre ans. Soit quatre ans de moins que Shane. Ils furent dérangés par l'arrivée du déjeuner de Charles et celui-ci sourit ravi.

« - Au fait Shane, je te présente mademoiselle Torres l'infirmière dont je te parle sans cesse. Michelle, je vous présente officiellement Shane mon petit-fils.

« - Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Charles parle énormément de vous. Il est très fier.

« - Je… Merci, dit-il perturbé en lui serrant la main. On s'est déjà croisé, non ? Votre visage m'est familier.

« - C'est possible. Je travaille ici depuis peu mais je suis née à New York. On a du se croiser dans un lycée où à une fête.

« - Vous alliez à quel lycée ?

« - Lycée Ronald Reagan et vous ?

« - Pareil. C'est probablement là-bas qu'on s'est croisé.

« - Oui c'est possible, je faisais partie des cheerleaders, on était bruyantes dans les couloirs, sourit-elle.

« - Vous avez encore votre uniforme, demanda Charles amusé.

« - Oui. Je le garde en souvenir et je fais du vaudou avec, se moqua-t-elle en lui tendant ses médicaments. Vous allez bien Shane, demanda-t-elle en voyant son visage blêmir.

« - Je… C'était toi ! C'est elle papy ! L'horrible garce qui a fait de ma dernière année de lycée un enfer ! La pompom girl qui se prenait pour une reine, dit-il avec du venin dans la voix. Une belle ordure !

« - Shane voyons, s'exclama son grand-père surpris. On ne parle pas comme ça à une jolie fille et…

« - C'est une garce papy ! Elle a fait de ma vie un enfer sans raison ! J'ai failli me foutre en l'air à cause d'elle !

En entendant ces mots, ce fut Mitchie qui blêmit. Elle savait qu'elle avait été une garce au lycée. Elle se souvenait très bien avoir mené la vie dure à certains élèves et elle le regrettait à présent. Seulement elle ignorait qu'elle croiserait une de ses victimes. Elle n'avait jamais été face à cette situation et elle ignorait comment réagir. Une chose était sûre cependant, il était hors de question qu'elle joue les innocentes ou les victimes. En voyant le ton monter entre eux, Charles étant persuadé qu'elle n'était pas forcément la même Michelle.

« - Si, dit-elle peinée. Je suis belle et bien l'horrible garce qui a fait du mal à votre petit-fils, avoua-t-elle.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - J'avais mes raisons. Elles étaient stupides, adolescentes mais personnelles. Cependant monsieur Gray, dit-elle en fixant son ancienne victime, je suis réellement navrée pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour me racheter… Vous savez où me trouver. Je suis ici de huit à dix-huit heures du mercredi au dimanche. Je repasse ce soir Charlie, prenez vos médicaments, dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu voulais me maquer avec mon bourreau du lycée ! C'était une garce qui couchait avec le quaterback et qui allumait tous les mecs. Du moins ceux qui trouvaient grâce à ses yeux, les autres étaient considérés comme des cafards et elle n'hésitait pas à vous marcher dessus ! Rappelle-toi de la réputation qu'elle m'a faite au lycée !

« - Elle était jeune Shane, vous l'étiez tous les deux, souviens-toi ! Rappelle-toi que ta mère a porté plainte contre elle. C'est toi qui as refusé d'aller au bout des choses.

« - Non c'est ton fils, dit-il mauvais. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache que son fils, un _homme_, dit-il plein de mépris, ait été la victime d'une fille. Aussi menu ! Bon je te laisse, mon bar va bientôt ouvrir. A bientôt papy et sois gentil, ne me parle plus jamais de ce monstre !

« - Comme tu veux Shane mais cesse de parler de Mitchie comme d'un monstre, elle ne l'est pas !

« - Tu ne connais pas son pouvoir de nuisance !

« - Voyons Shane, vous n'avez plus dix-sept ans. Tu es plutôt **résilient** maintenant, non ? Vois votre passé commun comme une épreuve. Tu l'as réussi, tu as surmonté la difficulté et ça t'a rendu plus résistant aux chocs. Tu es plus sûr de toi non ?

Il fixa son grand-père et refusa de répondre. Parce qu'il savait que d'un certain point de vue, celui-ci n'avait pas tort. Il ignorait bien sûr que Shane était loin d'être aussi solide qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il avait toujours peur de retrouver ces vieux démons. Combien de fois s'était réveillé en pleurant la nuit ? Combien de fois avait-il été en cours en tremblant ? Certains soirs, encore aujourd'hui, il se surprenait parfois à craindre les filles. Quand il en trouvait une qui lui plaisait, il s'assurait qu'elle ne s'approchait pas suffisamment de lui. Il n'avait jamais ramené une fille chez lui, aucune ne connaissait son passé et dès qu'elle commençait à s'attacher, il préférait rompre. Secouant la tête, il embrassa la joue de son grand-père et repartit chez lui où il mangea rapidement avant d'aller travailler. Un à un, il salua son personnel qui arrivait, tout en continuant de nettoyer afin qu'ils puissent ouvrir à l'heure. Il rappela à chacun son rôle et quand il ouvrit tout le monde était rodé. Le temps qu'arrivent les premiers clients, il se connecta à Whatsapp et annonça à ses amis qu'il venait de croiser son bourreau du lycée. « _Putain de merde ! Tu te sens comment ? Tu veux qu'on passe te voir ?_ » Il sourit au message de Jason et répondit. « _Non ça va bosse ton patron est un emmerdeur. Mais ne vous étonnez pas si demain je cours plus vite que d'habitude. Je vous raconterais, vous allez adorer l'histoire !_ » Peu après Nate répondit à son tour. « _Dis-moi que tu lui as fait payer ? De préférence avec tes poings dans sa gueule _! » Il ne le vit pas tout de suite mais à plusieurs reprises sa poche vibra aussi quand il eut une minute, il s'enferma dans son bureau pour voir que la conversation avait continué sans lui.

J : _Je te rappelle que c'était une fille son bourreau et aussi garce qu'elles peuvent être on ne frappe pas une fille._

N : _Ouais mais là c'est justifié ! Je me demande quand même ce qu'il s'est passé et où il l'a croisé !_

J : _Pourvu que ce ne soit pas sa nouvelle voisine ou une connerie du genre !_

J : _D'ailleurs si ça se trouve, il l'a croisé juste avant qu'elle passe sous une voiture !_

N : _Ou alors le karma s'est chargé d'elle et elle fait la manche sous un pont les orteils bouffés par les rats !_

J : _Le visage bouffé par les boutons et elle a pris cent kilos !_

N : _Avec des gosses à charges sans savoir de qui ils sont !_

J : _Et un chien plein de puces qui la suit partout parce qu'elle sent la poubelle !_

S : _On se calme les gars. Je l'ai croisé à l'EHPAD de mon grand-père où elle bosse… D'ailleurs ahah c'est avec elle qu'il voulait me mettre en relation…_

J : _Oh putain !_

S : _Malheureusement vous en êtes loin question description. Elle est plutôt canon. Même plus qu'avant ce qui prouve que le karma est une belle garce !_

N : _C'est-à-dire ? Canon canon ? Ou canon pour une nuit et avec du maquillage ?_

J : _Avec du maquillage et une bonne couche !_

S : _Non canon canon. Des cheveux soyeux, des yeux chocolat brillant, toute menue comme les actrices coréennes que Nate adore, musclée, avec un grand sourire. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite et j'avais presque envie de l'inviter à dîner. Même dans une blouse d'infirmière, elle est canon sexy ! Putain de karma !_

Ne pouvant pas s'éterniser, il rangea son portable et retourna travailler. Il soupira en croisant le regard de Noémie. Une des serveuses qui le fixait à chaque fois avec l'envie de passer dans son lit. Ce qui l'ennuyait seulement il ne pouvait pas la virer puisque son travail était presque irréprochable. « Mais je ne peux pas la virer parce qu'elle a cassé trois verres en six mois, songea-t-il en ignorant le regard **concupiscent** qu'elle lui lança. » Il soupira et prit la commande d'une jeune femme qui venait d'arriver avec deux de ses amies. Il prépara les trois cosmo commandés puis nettoya les traces sur le comptoir avant de s'occuper d'autres clients.

Le reste de sa journée passa rapidement pour lui. Entre les consommations à servir, la paperasse à classer et les commandes à passer, il ne repensa pas une seule fois à Michelle Torres. Son ancien bourreau. Elle ne revint dans son esprit que lorsqu'il ferma son bar. Ses employés partirent l'un après l'autre et resté seul, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de son bureau en soupirant. Elle se faisait appeler Mitchie à l'époque, il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et striés de mèches plus claires elle portait des lentilles de couleurs violettes et elle se pavanait sans cesse dans les couloirs, habillée de son uniforme de cheerleaders. Une mini-jupe noire et blanche sur les flancs, avec deux rubans bleu, blancs et noirs qui se croisaient sur le devant. Le haut dévoilait entièrement son nombril, qu'elle avait piercé à l'époque, et c'était le seul détail sexy. Le col en V dévoilait à peine ses clavicules, des manches noirs sur les épaules, bleus sur les bras alors que le reste était blanc. Naturellement tout était moulant et elle portait également des petites chaussettes blanches à dentelle et des petites baskets les soirs de matchs. Le reste du temps elle portait des petites chaussures noires vernis à talons. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me rappelle encore de sa tenue, songea-t-il amer. De son maquillage autour des yeux pour les agrandir, de ses cheveux toujours lissés et de son parfum poivré qui embaumait les couloirs. » Il se frotta le front en regardant l'écran de son ordinateur portable et secoua la tête quand il se rappela le sms de son grand-père. Celui-ci lui expliquait qu'elle avait eu une enfance difficile. Curieux, il ouvrit une page web et tapa son nom de famille dans la barre de recherche. Il sourcilla en voyant quelques pages qui parlaient principalement de l'entreprise Torres qui avait fait faillite suite au suicide de son patron et fondateur Steve Torres. Il cliqua sur une page et sourcilla en lisant l'article.

« Steve Dante Torres a été retrouvé mort hier dans son bureau. Le PDG de Torres Immobilier, s'est vraisemblablement suicidé d'une balle dans la tête le dix-huit juin deux mille neuf. C'est sa fille, âgée de dix-sept ans qu'il l'a trouvé en rentrant du lycée. Il avait fondé son entreprise en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt treize après avoir racheté un immeuble près de Central Park. L'entreprise s'est rapidement développée jusqu'à être la première agence immobilière dans l'état de New York. La femme de Steve Torres, Connie est effondrée et ne comprend pas son geste. Steve Torres laisse une femme et une fille scolarisée au Ronald Reagan High School. L'enterrement aura lieu… »

Il n'en lut pas plus et cliqua sur un autre lien mais n'en appris pas plus. Sauf que son ancien bourreau avait passé les deux mois qui avait suivi le suicide de son père, dans un établissement psychologique de jour où elle avait été soignée pour dépression. Il soupira et continua ses recherches. Il découvrit qu'elle avait un compte sur les réseaux sociaux et alla le voir. Il soupira en notant qu'il fallait être ami avec elle pour voir plus d'informations mais il nota qu'au début, elle avait changé sa photo de profil très souvent. On la voyait dans sa salle de bain avec une fille qu'il reconnut comme étant Caitlyn, d'autres au bal du lycée qu'il avait raté – sans surprise elle avait été couronnée reine -, ou encore en vacances à la plage. Le changement de photo de profil avait commencé à s'espacer et il nota que depuis trois ans, elle avait la même. Une enfant dans les bras de son père avec une simplement petite phrase qui expliquait tout. « Ton absence est chaque jour est plus difficile à vivre que le précédent. » Il comprit que c'était elle avec son père et ferma la page. Pourquoi était-il encore là à se renseigner sur son ancien bourreau ? Il était deux heures du matin et il était temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui pour dormir. Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Il éteignit tout et rejoignit son penthouse où il s'endormit en quelques minutes.

Le lendemain, il retrouva ses amis à Central Park et après leur footing matinal, Nate l'interrogea sur cette rencontre et il soupira. Tout en s'étirant, il leur raconta qu'il l'avait trouvé très mignonne et qu'il avait eu envie de l'inviter à dîner avant de la reconnaître.

« - Et maintenant tu n'as plus envie de l'inviter à dîner ?

« - Pas du tout. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à elle.

« - Je comprends, déclara Nate… Au fait lequel des deux est dispo ce soir ?

« - Moi, déclara Jason. Pourquoi mon chéri ?

« - Ta gueule, soupira-t-il amusé. On se retrouve au Manhattan ?

« - Venez vers vingt-et-une heures. Après ça sera trop plein, signala leur ami en s'étirant. Bon je file, je dois passer voir mon grand-père.

« - Ok à ce soir. Nate mon pote je te raccompagne chez toi !

« - Ça va, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, grogna-t-il en le poussant. En plus tu pues comme si tu sortais d'une poubelle ! J'ai une réputation à tenir moi !

Shane rit en entendant leur conversation puis s'éloigna à petites foulées pour rentrer chez lui. Il prit une douche et sachant qu'il risquait de recroiser son ancien bourreau, décida de lui montrer qu'elle ne l'avait pas mis à terre. Il enfila donc une chemise et un costume même s'il fit l'impasse sur la cravate. Il la glissa dans sa poche sachant qu'il devrait la mettre pour travailler. Son personnel en avait une noire alors que la sienne était bordeaux. Il enfila ses chaussures, attrapa sa veste et descendit au garage pour prendre sa voiture. Peu après, il était sur le parking. Il se gara devant l'établissement et entra en conquistador. Son air sûr de lui fit bafouiller la réceptionniste ainsi qu'une autre infirmière qu'il croisa et il se retint de sourire de satisfaction. Il devait admettre que la tyrannie de Mitchie avait fait naître en lui une certaine arrogance. Dont il se servait quand il se sentait peu sûr de lui. Même s'il refusait de reconnaître ce point en particulier. Il arriva devant la chambre de son grand-père et alla frapper quand il entendit un rire féminin qui raisonna en lui. Un rire qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis dix ans. Celui de son bourreau quand elle riait avec ses amis. Comme le jour où elle était allée dans le parc où il se baladait tranquillement pas loin de chez lui en attendant le retour de sa mère. Elle devait l'emmener passer le week-end chez son oncle qui lui apprenait à jouer de la guitare. Malheureusement, il avait croisé sa route. Au début, elle n'avait pas réagi, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu et il s'était cru tranquille manque de chance, Josh l'avait vu. Quelques secondes plus tard, il recevait une poignée de terre humide. Il avait refusé de réagir espérant qu'ils l'oublieraient rapidement seulement on l'avait attrapé par l'épaule.

_Flash-back POV Shane_

_« - Hay Gray, quand on t'appelle, tu te retournes et tu obéis !_

_« - Pourquoi je le ferais, demandais-je d'une voix calme même si mon cœur battait la chamade sous mon tee-shirt._

_« - Parce qu'on obéi à ses maîtres !_

_« - Je ne suis un chien ! Encore moins le tien Paddington !_

_« - Olala mais c'est qu'il se rebelle le petit toutou, ricana la voix de celle que je haïssais. Josh chéri, va falloir l'éduquer ton chien ! Il va finir par mordre !_

_Sa blague si tant est que ça en soit une, fit rire sa clique de photocopies alors que je serrais les dents pour ne pas la frapper comme je le désirais si fort. A la place, je la fusillais du regard attendant sa prochaine pique prêt à répliquer. Elle ne frappait jamais. Non Mitchie n'utilisait jamais ses poings, seulement sa bouche mais ses piques assassines blessaient davantage._

_« - Baisse les yeux devant ma nana !_

_« - Eduque-là parce que pour le moment elle fait davantage trainée que nana, répondis-je avec hargne en fixant Josh._

_Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver son poing et je mangeais la poussière. Je sentis la peau de ma joue s'égratigner et je me relevais le plus vite possible en serrant les poings. S'il voulait se battre, j'étais prêt. Malheureusement seul contre cinq je fus rapidement battu et je me retrouvais rapidement recroquevillé au sol alors que des poings et des pieds me frappaient quand soudain le Diable ouvrit la bouche._

_« - Arrêtez !_

_Je crus une seconde qu'elle avait pitié de moi mais la suite de sa phrase me prouva que j'avais tort._

_« - Vous allez vous mettre du sang partout et on doit aller au ciné ce soir._

_« - Tu ne vas pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ? Il m'a ouvert l'arcade, se plaignit Josh._

_« - C'est vrai qu'il doit être puni, il faut qu'il apprenne à respecter ses maîtres… Très bien, messieurs, déshabillez-moi_ ça_, dit-elle avec un air supérieur._

_En entendant ses mots, je tentais de me relever pour partir seulement j'étais dans un sale état et ils réussirent à me prendre mes baskets avant que je puisse me mettre debout. Ils tirèrent sur mon tee-shirt pour me retenir et le tissu céda alors que je courrais pour m'éloigner de ces fous. J'entendis son rire me percuter quand son mec me rattrapa et je tombais au sol avant de sentir mon jeans glisser sur mes jambes. Je me débattis du mieux possible pour le garder avant de me figer rouge de honte. J'étais presque nu devant eux, devant elle, et elle riait à gorge déployée._

_« - Non mais regardez son caleçon ! A petites voitures, rit-elle rapidement imité par les autres. Même mon cousin de cinq ans ne met plus ce genre-là !_

_Ils me montraient tous du doigt alors que je serrais les dents pour ne pas pleurer de rage. Je devais trouver une solution. Je ne pouvais pas parcourir cinq pâtés de maison en caleçon mais ils tenaient mes vêtements._

_Fin du flash-back en POV_

Shane soupira en se rappelant l'intervention du policier qui passait par là. Grâce à lui, il avait pu récupérer ses vêtements même si son tee-shirt était bon à jeter. L'homme avait compris qu'il était victime malgré ce que tout le monde racontait et l'avait raccompagné chez lui afin qu'il soit en sécurité. La porte s'ouvrit et il sursauta avant de croiser le regard de son bourreau. Elle rougit de gêne dès qu'elle le vit alors qu'il la fixait méprisant. Sans un mot, il entra dans la chambre la bousculant au passage et salua son grand-père d'une voix aimable. Celui-ci le regarda de haut en bas analysant sa tenue puis fixa la porte une seconde avant de secouer la tête. Il désapprouvait sa façon d'agir mais il savait que son petit-fils était trop grand à présent pour obéir à un ordre. Direct qui plus est. Aussi à la place, il lui proposa d'aller au jardin en sortant un paquet de cigarettes. Ce fut au tour de Shane de secouer la tête pourtant il ne dit rien et poussa le fauteuil roulant jusqu'aux jardins.

« - Tu sais petit, je ne suis pas éternel !

« - Je sais papy. On a failli te perdre il y a cinq ans, je sais que tu ne vivras pas éternellement. Pourquoi me le rappeler ?

« - Parce que j'aimerais réellement rencontrer mes petits-enfants mais tant que tu seras célibataire, je n'aurais pas cette chance.

« - C'est reparti, soupira-t-il… Parles-en à Laura ou Leighton, elles sont plus à même de te donner des petits-enfants que moi. Navré mais je ne suis pas équipé !

« - T'as ce qu'il faut dans le pantalon et une assez belle gueule pour trouver chaussure à ton pied ! Rien qu'ici, il y a au moins trois infirmières sous ton charme. Tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'elles se jettent dans ton lit.

« - Les coucheries ne m'intéressent pas papy.

« - Je sais mais tu sembles incapable de pardonner à Michelle le mal qu'elle t'a fait !

« - Parce que tu pourrais toi ?

« - Je t'ai déjà parlé de Hans ?

« - Hans ? Non comme ça, ça ne me dit rien, admit-il en réfléchissant. C'était qui ?

« - C'était mon voisin quand j'étais gamin. On avait craqué pour la même fille. Une jolie petite nénette avec des jambes à faire courir tout Paris. Une bouche de pin-up et une silhouette qui en a fait rêver plus d'un. Un sacré petit lot !

« - D'accord et ?

« - Un soir, je l'ai invité à sortir. On est allé au cinéma voir un de ces films qui faisait fureur à l'époque. A la fin de la séance Hans nous attendait. Il avait appris qu'on était au cinéma. Il m'est tombé dessus dès qu'il m'a vu et on s'est battu comme des chiffonniers. De vrais gamins sans éducations à se taper dessus pour montrer à Liza Garland qu'on était des hommes.

« - J'imagine bien mais en quoi c'est pertinent papy ?

« - Le bagarre ce n'est pas le plus important Shane. Dans cette bagarre on a oublié un détail. Liza. A un moment Hans a sorti un couteau pour me blesser j'ai cherché à me défendre et dans la lutte on a fait quelque chose qu'on n'a jamais pu se pardonner. On a blessé Liza. Elle a été défigurée par notre faute et n'a jamais pu trouver de mari. Elle est morte seule parce que deux petits cons se sont battus devant elle sans faire attention.

« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute papy ni de Hans. C'est un concours de circonstance.

« - Je le sais Shane mais ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que parfois on fait du mal à quelqu'un sans intention de blesser. Qui te dit que Michelle ne regrette pas le mal qu'elle t'a fait ? Lui as-tu déjà demandé pourquoi elle avait fait ça ?

« - Nous y revoilà, soupira-t-il. Je ne sortirais pas avec Michelle et elle ne portera certainement pas mes enfants ! J'ai essayé de lui demander papy, j'ai réellement essayé de comprendre, insista-t-il en voyant son grand-père dubitatif, je lui ai posé la question droit dans les yeux mais un prof est passé par là et elle a joué les pauvres victimes. J'ai été collé pendant une semaine mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. A présent, je n'en veux plus. Elle avait ses raisons de me détester et de me le faire payer sans que personne ne remette son avis en question. A présent, je ne veux plus savoir. Je veux juste savoir que cette garce sans cœur a souffert et souffre encore ! Qu'elle soit malheureuse le restant de sa misérable existence ! Qu'elle paye pour tout le mal qu'elle m'a fait et si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça alors tant pis !

« - Alors ton besoin de vengeance et ta haine pour elle, te consumeront jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de toi qu'une pauvre enveloppe humaine sans sentiment et sans personne.

Shane fixa son grand-père furieux et partit sans un mot. Il ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'il l'appela. Il monta dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui plus énervé qu'au matin. Il regard autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose pour évacuer sa rage. Une activité qui l'obligerait à faire quelque chose. Malheureusement il était si rarement chez lui qu'il n'eut que sa vaisselle à faire. A peine quatre tasses qu'il lava en quelques minutes. A bout d'idée, il chercha dans ses placards et finit par trouver quelques cartons qu'il s'était promis de ranger à l'occasion. Six mois après son emménagement, ils étaient toujours là, au fond du placard qu'il n'ouvrait jamais à attendre d'être triés. Il en prit un qu'il posa sur la table de sa salle à manger et l'ouvrit. Il sortit les quelques livres qu'il rangea dans sa bibliothèque puis s'occupa du petit carton de bibelots qu'il avait mis à l'intérieur. Il fouilla dedans et sourcilla. C'était les cadeaux de ses ex-copines. Qu'il avait quitté pour éviter qu'elles ne s'attachent. Il referma le petit carton qu'il mit à part et rangea les quelques autres trucs. Un manteau d'hiver très épais, des shorts de bain, une boite de petit pois. « Que fait-elle ici, se demanda-t-il curieux… Et si j'ai envie de petits pois alors ? Je ne peux pas parce que je l'ai rangé au milieu des trucs sans importance. » Le chemin de ses pensées le fit rire et il vida le carton de meilleure humeur. Songeant aux autres, il les sortit et un à un les vida. Il trouva ses décorations de noël, son chalumeau, une boite de gâteaux entamé, qu'il jeta, la gourde qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis quatre mois, une petite poubelle de table ainsi qu'un rouleau de scotch et des crayons de couleurs. Secouant la tête, il ouvrit le dernier carton et sourcilla. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait celui-là. Il contenait des boites à chaussures. Il ouvrit le premier et en sortit un carnet qu'il reconnut rapidement. C'était le journal qu'il écrivait à l'époque du lycée. Non pour y parler des filles qui lui plaisaient, comme elles devaient sans doute le faire. Au contraire, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas lever la main sur son bourreau. Curieux il le prit afin de se rappeler de ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il prit la dernière page du carnet et sourcilla en notant qu'elle datait d'avril. Il était certain d'avoir été en cours plus longtemps.

**Aujourd'hui 12 avril.**

**Stop je n'en peux plus ! Ils ont réussi ces enfoirés. Ils m'ont fait pleurer. De rage et d'impuissance mais ils ont vu mes larmes et je n'oublierais jamais l'étincelle de victoire dans le regard du monstre en voyant ma vue se brouiller. Elle a réussi. Cette salope sans cœur a atteint son objectif de l'année et moi j'ai désormais le mot victime écrit sur le front. J'ai peur d'aller en cours demain. Je voudrais sécher mais ça serait admettre qu'ils ont gagnés et je ne veux pas leur faire ce plaisir… Quant à cette salope si je la croise dans la rue, elle y passe ! De toute façon je ne survivrais pas à l'année je le sens. Je suis à bout et plus seul que jamais ! Maman ne revient pas et Alan est Dieu seul sait où. Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis le départ de maman. Il est probablement chez sa maîtresse du moment à la sauter !**

Il soupira en voyant les mots qu'il avait écrits et réfléchit. S'il n'avait plus ouvert ce journal après le douze avril, comment avait-il supporté le reste de l'année. « Je ne suis pas parti en HP en avril, si, se demanda-t-il perdu… A bien y réfléchir, c'est possible. C'est quelques jours après mes premières larmes que j'ai défié Josh… La pire et la meilleure idée de ma vie. Bon ok j'ai failli y rester mais ça m'a permis de rencontrer Nate et Jason et cette rencontre valait bien quelques bleus et une clavicule en miette. » Il secoua la tête et regarda machinalement l'heure. En voyant que quatorze heures approchaient, il laissa tout en plan et rejoignit son bar.

« - Ben alors patron, on ne vous attendez plus, sourit une serveuse.

« - Bonjour à vous aussi Noémie. Brett, tout est prêt, demanda-t-il à son second alors que la jeune femme rougissait.

« - Oui patron. Par contre, votre grand-père a appelé et il a demandé à ce que vous le rappeliez dès votre arrivée.

« - Super j'ai hâte, grogna-t-il en sortant son portable. Bonjour grand-père, que veux-tu ? _Shane, excuse-moi gamin, je ne pensais pas que… Je ne dis pas que tu dois lui pardonner tout de suite mais tu pourrais au moins lui laisser une chance de t'expliquer tu ne crois pas ?_ A quoi ça me servirait ? Je suis passé à autre chose. _Si c'était le cas, tu accepterais de l'écouter._ Je te l'ai dit elle ne m'intéresse pas. Trop petite ! _Je t'en prie, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la lueur de désir dans ton regard. Je suis peut-être handicapé mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Avant de savoir qu'elle avait été pompom girl, tu avais envie d'elle !_ N'importe quoi, rougit-il en s'enfermant dans son bureau. Bon écoute grand-père je n'ai pas le temps de parler de ça avec toi. Ni même tout court, je bosse au bar ce soir. Je passerais te voir bientôt. Bonne journée. _A toi aussi gamin mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Ne laisse pas ta rancœur guider tes pas ou tu finiras droit dans le mur._ C'est ça, merci du conseil, dit-il en raccrochant… Je préfère être guidée par la rancœur que de passer un moment avec cette fille !

Il souffla longuement puis retourna dans la salle où les premiers clients étaient déjà servis. Le temps que le gros de la clientèle arrive, il laissa ses deux barmans seuls préférant être en salle afin de s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Malheureusement travailler ne l'empêcha de repenser à ce que son grand-père lui avait dit. Il était vrai qu'elle lui avait plu. Un véritable coup de foudre visuel. Elle était le genre de fille sur qui il se retournait facilement habituellement. Sa silhouette menue faisait qu'il se sentait pousser des élans de protections. Il n'avait eu personne pour le défendre ou ne serait-ce que le soutenir et il aimait la sensation qui naissait en lui quand il aidait quelqu'un. De préférence une fille. Une table d'étudiante l'interpella et il s'approcha en souriant pour prendre leur commande. Il se retint de grimacer quand il sentit la rouquine lui faire du pied et dès que la commande fut prise il s'éloigna pour ne revenir que cinq minutes plus tard avec les verres et un assortiment d'amuse-bouche. A nouveau on lui fit du pied sans qu'il ne réagisse. Il savait qu'il plaisait facilement malgré ses cheveux longs qu'il laissait boucler sur ses épaules et son allure sportive pourtant il ne draguait jamais sur son lieu de travail. Il préférait aller en boite avec ses amis ou profiter d'un dîner mondain pour ne pas rentrer seul.

…

« - Alors ça bosse, demanda Nate en entrant.

« - Non, je me cache dans mon bureau pour roupiller en douce, répondit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Alors t'as des nouvelles de Mike ?

« - Ouais ce matin en arrivant. La police était là. Il a été retrouvé dans une ruelle une aiguille dans le bras.

« - Merde ! Allez installe-toi, c'est moi qui régale. Sa famille est au courant ?

« - Non et comme je ne connaissais même pas son nom de famille, je ne peux pas leur proposer mon aide.

« - Eh bé vous en faites une tête. Quelqu'un est mort, plaisanta Jason.

« - Je te laisse lui annoncer, soupira Shane. J'ai encore une commande à honorer.

Tout en parlant, il avait préparé plusieurs verres qu'il apporta à une table de quadragénaires qui sortaient visiblement de la salle de sport. Il servit les nombreux verres de jus de fruits frais puis envoya Dan en salle afin de rester au bar avec ses deux amis. Même s'il ne put participer comme il l'aurait voulu à la conversation. Il réussissait à suivre l'essentiel. Nate s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu aider le jeune homme quant à lui, il était toujours en colère contre son grand-père. Il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour en voyant Alan entrer. Il grogna d'autant plus lorsque celui-ci s'installa en face de là où il se trouvait avant de commander un scotch.

« - Tu trinques avec moi, demanda-t-il en souriant. Je divorce !

« - Maman a enfin repris ses esprits et a décidé de larguer le queutard avec qui elle avait perdu vingt-sept ans de sa vie ? Enfin une bonne nouvelle, dit-il amer en lui servant son verre.

« - C'est à ma demande. J'ai enfin trouvé la femme de ma vie et je ne veux plus perdre une minute. Je laisse à ta mère ce qu'elle veut et dès que je suis libre, j'épouse ma petite yogi. A ce propos tu es invité au mariage.

« - C'est dommage, je bosse ce jour-là !

« - Mais la date n'est pas encore arrêtée, comment peux-tu savoir que tu vas travailler ? Demande un jour à ton patron, il ne doit pas être si con tout de même !

A ces mots, Alan nota le sourire de l'autre barman ainsi que celui de son fils et fronça les sourcils pour comprendre ce qu'il avait pu dire d'amusant. Il eut la réponse quand son fils reprit la parole.

« - Hey patron, dit-il dans le vide, mon père va se remarier dès qu'il aura foutu ma mère dehors pour épouser une nana plus jeune que moi qu'il a probablement draguer dans un bar miteux de Harlem, je peux avoir ma journée pour aller au mariage souhaiter bonne chance à cette pauvre fille ? Non, ce jour-là tu bosses et tu feras la fermeture pour la peine, se répondit-il d'une voix plus grave avant de reprendre normalement en fixant son père dans les yeux, c'est mon bar, je suis le patron et je décide quand je bosse. Et ce jour-là je bosserais compte sur moi ! Bonne soirée. Brett file en pause t'as vingt minutes, ajouta-t-il pour son bras droit.

Jason secoua la tête dépité par ce qu'il venait d'entendre quand il la vit entrer. La fille parfaite. Celle dont ils rêvaient tous les trois. Menue, sportive, les cheveux châtain laissé libre sur ses épaules. Une petite robe blanche avec un léger décolleté rond qui mettait le teint bronzé de sa peau en valeur, une veste en jeans pour couvrir ses épaules et une petite paire de sandales blanche aux pieds. A côté d'elle, une jeune femme du même âge. Habillée d'un chemisier à fleur qui étonnamment ne faisait pas mamie mais peut-être était-ce dû à son pantalon sept-neuvième taille haute qu'elle portait par-dessus. Avec une paire d'escarpin rouge. Il fut incapable de les quitter du regard se retint de sourire en les voyant approcher du bar. Au même instant, Shane se tourna vers elle et Jason sourcilla en voyant son sourire se figer. La jeune femme en robe se tendit dès qu'il prit la parole.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

« - **Ça c'est sûrement un coup de la mafia russe !** Ecoutez j'ignorais totalement que c'était ici que vous travailliez et si ça pose problème on ira boire ailleurs. On est simplement entrée parce que le nom nous a interpellé et…

« - De quoi tu parles My' ? Et c'est qui, demanda son amie.

« - Cathy, tu te souviens de Shane ? Au lycée.

« - Euh non pas vraiment, c'était qui, demanda-t-elle réellement curieuse.

« - C'est pas vrai. Tu ne te souviens pas du type de qui je t'avais demandé de te rapprocher ? Bon eh bien, reprit-elle quand sa cousine fronça les sourcils, c'est visiblement le bar où il travaille et…

« - En réalité ma jolie, intervint Jason de plus en plus perdu, c'est lui le propriétaire et le patron. Vous êtes ?

« - Et vous ?

« - Jason son meilleur ami.

« - Mitchie, l'ex adolescente qui lui a pourri sa dernière année de lycée et qui l'a presque détruit, dit-elle pince-sans-rire.

« - Ah ouais ? Vous ne vous en cachez même pas ? Vous en êtes fière je présume, intervint un jeune homme dont le visage lui était inconnu.

« - Loin de là et si je pouvais revivre cette année-là, je changerais pas mal de choses, mais si Jason est le meilleur ami de monsieur Gray alors il a du entendre parler de moi et pas en bien. Autant l'admettre dès le début plutôt que de minimiser les choses horribles que j'ai faites !

« - Ah ouais le type qui… Oh merde, rougit Caitlyn soudainement mal à l'aise. Désolée de ne pas vous avoir reconnu. A ma décharge j'ai eu un accident de voiture et j'ai perdu une partie de mes souvenirs, dit-elle en fixant Shane qui était sur ses gardes.

« - Et vous c'est quoi votre excuse ? Pourquoi vous avait fait vivre l'enfer à notre pote, demanda Jason en fixant Mitchie.

« - Je comprends que vous m'en vouliez, ce que j'ai fait était inqualifiable et impardonnable mais si je dois me justifier, je ne le ferais que devant la personne que j'ai fait souffrir, pas ses amis. Il sera libre de vous expliquer et… Cathy on s'en va sinon je vais commettre un meurtre, dit-elle en regardant derrière sa cousine.

« - Pourquoi ? C'est qui ce type ?

« - Je t'explique dehors ! Monsieur Gray navrée de vous avoir dérangé sur votre lieu de travail.

Shane hocha la tête avant de regarder ce qu'elle fixait ou plutôt qui. Son propre père. « Qu'est-ce qu'Alan a pu faire, se demanda-t-il machinalement… Pourquoi ça m'intéresse ? Je suis ravi qu'il ait fait du mal à cette salope ! » Il secoua mentalement la tête et allait se détourner seulement son père remarqua son bourreau et se mit à sourire avant de s'approcher d'elle.

« - Michelle ? C'est bien toi, non ? Mais tu es devenue ravissante ma parole.

« - Et vous avez vieilli !

« - Je… Vous vous connaissez, demanda Jason aussi perdu que ses deux amis.

« - J'ai ce malheur, déclara Mitchie.

« - Bien sûr, répondit Alan en même temps. Michelle était la fille d'une de mes plus belles conquêtes… Bien sûr elle ne l'est plus autant mais sa fille est…

« - Vous avez couché avec ma mère, détruit leur mariage, fait de ma vie un beau bordel et vous voudriez que je me glisse dans vos bras dégueulasses ? Mais vous croyez encore au père noël à soixante-dix ans, demanda-t-elle en le fixant de haut en bas avec un mépris que Shane reconnu sans mal.

Et pour cause c'était de cette façon qu'elle l'avait regardé durant leur dernière année de lycée. Il échangea un regard avec Nate qui semblait perdu alors que Jason sourcillait intrigué. Malheureusement avant qu'il ne puisse les interroger, Alan reprit la parole.

« - Allons, allons, je n'y suis pour rien si tes parents ont divorcés et j'étais prêt à épouser ta mère dès qu'elle serait libre.

« - J'aurais préféré que mes parents divorcent plutôt que…

« - Ah c'est à cause de ce salaud de queutard que oncle Steve… ?

« - Oui c'est à cause de ce vieux dégueulasse !

« - Ok on se casse. Shane ravie de vous avoir revu malgré l'horreur qu'on a du vous faire vivre et… Si jamais ma tante vous plaisait tant, ajouta-t-elle pour Alan qui souriait, vous pouvez la trouver sur Main Street. Son entreprise est toujours là !

« - C'est bon il va se marier avec une gamine de vingt ans, il n'a pas besoin de votre tante, intercéda Jason en voyant son ami sous le choc.

« - Ah oui forcément. Tante Connie est bien trop vieille quoiqu'à côté de ce vieux croulant… Ta mère paraîtrait presque bonne, dit-elle en fixant sa cousine qui fixait Alan avec haine.

« - C'est ça ! Monsieur Gray, dit-elle pour son ancienne victime, au revoir.

Elle partit sans un mot de plus et quitta le bar alors que Shane fixait son père et la sortie cherchant à comprendre la relation qu'ils avaient eu. « Ainsi mon paternel n'est pas étranger au suicide de Steve, songea-t-il. Mais que vient faire Mitchie là-dedans… Ah oui c'est elle qui a découvert son père… C'est donc pour ça qu'elle a fait de ma vie un enfer ? C'est si peu crédible et tellement puéril ! Il doit y avoir autre chose mais quoi ? Vais-je avoir les couilles de l'interroger ? Je sais où elle travaille après tout mais d'un autre côté, si elle a souffert grâce à Alan alors il m'a vengé en quelque sorte ? Il a enfin joué son rôle de père ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on porte plainte ? Parce qu'il s'était déjà occupé de venger son morveux de fils ? » Une main passa devant lui et il revint au présent pour croiser les regards soucieux de ses amis. Il leur fit signe que tout allait bien et reprit son travail le cœur plus léger.

Nate partit à minuit alors que Jason s'attarda jusqu'à la fermeture pour discuter avec lui et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ce qui était le cas. Savoir qu'Alan avait fait souffrir son bourreau lui avait allégé le cœur et il refusa d'écouter Jason quand celui-là supposa l'inverse. Que c'était à cause de la relation entre Alan et la mère de son bourreau qu'elle s'était vengée sur lui. Il salua son ami et rentra chez lui pour se coucher. Seulement son rêve fut peuplé de souvenirs de sa dernière année. Des remarques de Mitchie ou Caitlyn, des poings de Josh, des nombreuses fois où il s'était fait voler ses affaires, des heures de colles non méritées et des remarques. Il se réveilla à plusieurs reprises et quand son réveil sonna, il se leva avec du mal. Il prit son petit-déjeuner et s'habilla au radar avant de rejoindre ses amis en marchant. Jason nota tout de suite qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude mais il ne fit aucune remarque préférant attendre la fin de leur footing.

« - Mauvaise nuit, demanda-t-il une heure plus tard.

« - Trop courte ! Pas réussi à dormir, mentit-il.

« - Hm hm… Je présume que la jolie brune d'hier n'y est pas étrangère.

« - Possible, marmonna-t-il en s'étirant. Et arrête de dire qu'elle est belle ou jolie ou autre. C'est une garce tu te souviens ?

« - Absolument mais hier tu as fixé ses jambes quand elle est partie avec sa cousine et ça mon pote ça ne signifie qu'une chose. Elle est peut-être la pire garce au monde mais t'as envie de te la faire !

« - Ce que tu devrais faire, soupire Nate. Quoi ? Elle est sexy, il faut le reconnaître et lui briser le cœur serait une bonne revanche !

« - Comme si je voulais tremper ma queue là-dedans, se défendit Shane en grimaçant. Non, mon père s'est chargé d'elle plus jeune, je peux tourner la page et… Quoi, demanda-t-il en voyant ses deux amis échanger un regard.

« - On en a parlé en t'attendant, marmonna Nate mal à l'aise, et je suis plutôt d'accord avec la théorie de Jase. Alan a bousillé sa vie et comme elle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à lui, elle s'est vengée sur le fils.

« - Qu'est-ce que mon père aurait pu lui faire ? On était mineur, il n'a pas pu coucher avec !

« - Mais avec sa mère, c'est faisable, intervint Jason. Réfléchis deux secondes. Ton père couche avec sa mère. Son mari le découvre et quitte la ville…

« - Il s'est suicidé selon les journaux. C'est elle qui l'a trouvé en rentrant de cours, les corrigea Shane avant de soupirer. Ok je me suis rencardé sur elle après l'avoir revu. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi mon grand-père avait dit que son adolescence avait été difficile !

« - Ok, alors réfléchis deux minutes. Ton père couche avec sa mère. Son mari les découvre et se suicide. Mitchie trouve son père mort et découvre que c'est à cause de la coucherie de sa femme qu'il s'est donné la mort. Elle ne peut pas s'en prendre à l'amant de sa mère qui va la recadrer alors elle s'en prend au seul de la famille d'Alan qu'elle connaît et sur qui elle peut avoir l'ascendant. C'est-à-dire toi. C'est plus crédible que l'inverse.

« - Et pourquoi mon père avait refusé que je porte plainte contre elle dans ce cas ?

« - Pour ne pas être en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de la mère, suggéra Nate sans réfléchir. Ils étaient peut-être encore ensemble à ce moment-là ?

« - Ça se tient, soupira Jason.

« - Non ça ne peut pas s'être passé comme ça. Sinon ça voudrait dire que mon père a détruit ma vie avec ses coucheries et pourquoi tout le lycée l'aurait suivi ? Si c'était qu'une histoire de vengeance, elle aurait agi seule !

« - Les moutons aiment les chefs !

Shane fixa Nate qui venait de parler et secoua la tête avant de décréter qu'ils se trompaient. Ça ne tenait pas debout dans ce sens. Il les salua et rentra chez lui pour se laver seulement en voyant son lit, il décida de tenter de terminer sa nuit et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Seulement avoir reparlé de Mitchie lui rappela le regard qu'elle avait eu en voyant son père. Il avait souvent cru qu'elle le regardait avec haine au lycée mais ce que son regard reflétait la veille dans son bar était de la haine à l'état pur. « Elle devait seulement me détester alors, se demanda-t-il en tournant dans son lit… Mais pourquoi ça m'obsède encore ? Quoi qu'il ait fait Alan a vengé mon honneur ! J'en suis persuadé. » Il inspira longuement en refermant les yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir ouvert et chercha une meilleure position de sommeil. Ça dut fonctionner puisqu'il ne rouvrit les yeux que vers onze heures. « Bon ça ira pour bosser mais vivement demain, se dit-il en quittant son lit pour prendre une douche. » Il grimaça en sentant l'odeur de transpiration qui le suivait et se dépêcha de se dévêtir pour se laver. Vingt minutes plus tard, il sortit de sous le jet et s'habilla simplement pour préparer son déjeuner. Il observa l'heure tout en songeant qu'il n'avait pas pu aller voir son grand-père. Il s'en voulut en sachant qu'il était le seul à lui rendre régulièrement visite. Leighton n'y allait que pour lui demander de l'argent alors que Laura ne faisait même pas le déplacement. Selon elle, elle était trop loin pour venir régulièrement. « N'empêche qu'un appel n'a jamais tué, songea-t-il amer… Il va falloir que j'appelle maman pour savoir comment elle vit son divorce. Quel cauchemar ! On va devoir vider la maison rapidement. Où va aller maman ? » Tout en réfléchissant, il regarda son appartement et sut qu'il allait lui proposer de l'héberger. Il ne se voyait pas mettre sa mère dehors. Elle avait toujours veillé sur lui-même s'il lui avait caché autant que possible ses ennuis au lycée.

Quand il arriva au _Twenty-four_, il s'enferma dans son bureau et appela aussitôt sa mère. Elle ne décrocha pas tout de suite et il rappela une seconde fois. Il se sentit mal en entendant la voix pleine de sanglots refoulés.

« - Maman, comment te sens-tu ? _Bonjour mon fils. Je vais bien et toi ?_ Maman ? Papa est venu hier pout trinquer à son divorce, dit-il d'une voix mauvaise, je suis au courant. Ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher. _Oh je… Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Magalie m'a proposé de venir chez elle._ Magalie ? Tu parles de ton amie qui picole du matin au soir et qui dragues tous les soirs ? Non, viens plutôt chez moi. J'ai une chambre de libre et tu es la bienvenue. _Non mon chéri, je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de rencontrer l'amour et de faire ta vie._ Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me caser, grogna-t-il. Je te dis que tu viens à la maison. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. _Shane tu vas avoir vingt-huit ans, il est temps de te trouver une jolie petite femme pour faire des enfants._ Berk ! Qui a dit que je voulais des enfants ? Ne t'en fais pas maman, ta présence ne m'empêchera pas de continuer de sortir et de rencontrer quelqu'un si l'occasion se présente. _Je capitule_, soupira-t-elle. Parfait, je passerais demain, j'ai ma journée pour m'occuper de toi.

Elle rit doucement à son oreille le faisant sourire et quand il raccrocha vingt minutes plus tard, il nota l'info dans son planning et s'occupa de la paperasse de son bar avant de rejoindre son équipe alors que sonnait dix-huit heures. Brett le salua d'un signe de tête alors que Noémie lui dit bonjour avant de se mordre la lèvre dans une attitude qu'elle devait juger sexy. « Je rêve… Tu vois maman si vraiment je veux remplir mon lit, je n'ai qu'à me baisser, songea-t-il en prenant place derrière le bar. » Brett termina peu après et il fit signe à Dan de le rejoindre. Seul il ne pourrait pas assurer toutes les consommations. Il sourit en reconnaissant deux habituées qui venaient chaque jeudi soir pour boire entre amies tout en le draguant. Ce n'était jamais sérieux mais il s'amusait à répondre à leurs tentatives. Elles s'installèrent de son côté et le saluèrent avec de grands sourires.

« - Bonsoir mesdemoiselles. Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ?

« - Hmm je ne sais pas, minauda la rouquine. Et toi Mona, tu veux quelque chose ?

« - Je me sens d'humeur gourmande, dit-elle en le fixant franchement.

« - Attention, je ne suis toujours pas au menu, rit-il en commençant à préparer le cocktail qu'elles prenaient à chaque fois.

« - Alors deux virgin mojito si vous n'êtes à déguster couvert de chantilly sur le bar.

« - Ah… Ça aurait été avec plaisir finalement mais on n'a plus de chantilly, dit-il en claquant des doigts les faisant rire.

La seconde suivante, il déposa les deux cocktails devant elles ainsi qu'un petit pot de cacahuètes salées avant de sourire à une autre cliente. Il prit gentiment sa commande avant de rire quand Dan lui demanda, à l'oreille, comment il faisait pour résister à tant de sourires.

« - De la volonté… Et aucune envie de coucher dans mon bar, ajouta-t-il après avoir servi une bière a un homme qui venait d'arriver avec un ami lui sembla-t-il.

« - Ouais n'empêche, je ferais bien mon shopping dans le coin.

« - Non, on ne drague quand on bosse… Tu me remercieras quand tu te retrouveras à la colle avec une glue qui voudra te harceler partout, ajouta-t-il devant sa grimace.

« - Ah ça… Janine m'a suffi, je préfère éviter.

Shane sourit et continua de servir et préparer les cocktails qu'on lui demandait tout en discutant avec les deux amies qui finirent par lui demander s'il n'était pas homo. Il rit joyeusement à cette question avant de leur demander la cause de cette question.

« - Eh bien vous ne semblez réceptifs à aucune des femmes présentes alors que beaucoup ne demandent que ça !

« - C'est parce que vous ne me voyez que sur mon lieu de travail. Je ne serais peut-être pas si respectueux si on se croisait à une soirée.

Elle rit joyeusement le faisant sourire et hocha la tête quand la dénommée Mona lui commanda deux autres cocktails à base d'alcool cette fois-ci.

« - On peut louer le bar ?

« - Ça dépend pour quoi. Une soirée oui, un enterrement de vie de jeune fille ou de garçon avec strip-teaseur non ou alors il faut louer toute la salle et ça coûte très cher.

« - Et on peut louer le barman avec ?

« - Seulement si vous apportez la chantilly, rit-il. Le personnel est toujours là de toute façon, ce sont les seuls qui savent ou tout se trouve, ajouta-t-il avec plus de sérieux.

Comme elle semblait sérieuse, il lui demanda une seconde et prévint Dan qu'il s'absentait une minute. Il rejoignit son bureau et imprima une liste des tarifs pour louer le bar ou une partie puis revint. Il leur tendit le papier sans savoir que la rouquine ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle avait beau en rire, il lui plaisait et elle espérait le rencontrer ailleurs un jour. Seulement elle ignorait tout de lui sauf qu'il s'appelait Shane, qu'il était barman et que cet endroit lui appartenait.

Malheureusement pour lui, la soirée qui avait si bien commencer, se ternit quand il vit Caitlyn s'installer au bar. Comme c'était son boulot, il lui demanda ce qu'elle commandait et elle prit un cocktail sans alcool qu'elle but avant de le payer. Elle partit peu après laissant une enveloppe qu'il empocha machinalement. Il se promit de la jeter plus tard et reprit la soirée ne soufflant que lorsque tout le monde fut parti. Il ferma tout, salua ses employés et rejoignit son bureau pour éteindre son ordinateur quand elle vit la lettre qu'il avait déposé durant sa pause. « Pourquoi venir boire un verre et repartir si vite, se demanda-t-il en fixant l'enveloppe en quête d'une réponse. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une excuse pour la déposer ? Sans donner l'impression de me harceler ? » Ne voulant plus y penser il la déposa dans la paperasse à trier à l'occasion puis éteignit tout avant de sortir.

Quand il arriva chez ses parents le lendemain, il soupira. Au moins son père n'était pas présent. Il embrassa la joue de sa mère et l'aida à emballer ses affaires. Surtout qu'il apprit que le jugement avait été prononcé. Lynn Césario n'avait qu'un mois pour quitter la maison qui allait être vendue. Alan ayant décidé d'en acheter une nouvelle pour sa toute jeune épouse et lui. Il fut aidé par Jason jusqu'à quinze heures puis à dix-huit heures, Nate les rejoignit. Il proposa à sa mère de venir directement chez lui mais elle préféra rester sur place pour veiller sur ses affaires et il n'insista pas. Il repartit donc avec plusieurs cartons et de la vaisselle qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Il rangea tout dans la pièce qu'elle occuperait bientôt et se coucha se faisant une note pour lui faire un double des clefs dès le lendemain.

…

Il lui fallut une semaine pour emmener tout ce que souhaitait garder Lynn et quand il rejoignit son grand-père, il s'excusa pour l'absence avant de lui expliquer la nouvelle idée de son fils. Charles secoua la tête dépité.

« - J'avais prévenu ta mère de partir dès ta naissance. Quand il l'a trompé pour la première fois mais Lynn était certaine qu'elle réussirait à ramener ton père chez vous… Enfin elle est encore jeune et belle, elle lui trouvera vite un remplaçant.

« - Ouais c'est possible, admit-il. A condition qu'elle en veuille un et…

Il fut interrompu par des coups sur la porte et l'arrivée de Mitchie Torres. Elle rougit en croisant son regard mais salua Charles d'une voix enjouée. Malgré lui, Shane l'observa et se traita d'imbécile en s'apercevant qu'il détaillait sa silhouette. Il revint sur son visage alors qu'elle souriait à Charles et leva les yeux au ciel quand celui-ci demanda à Mitchie si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

« - Oui. Une poule. Je l'ai appelé Praline.

« - Une poule ? C'est étrange !

« - Je suis quelqu'un d'étrange, dit-elle. J'ai une poule et je passe mes soirées devant la télé à regarder des dramas asiatique en VO.

« - Mais vous ne sortez jamais avec vos amis pour draguer ?

« - Non je vis en recluse avec ma poule.

« - Mais pourquoi ? Une jolie fille comme vous devrait sortir et donner envie à tous les hommes qui croisent sa route.

« - Qui a dit que je méritais d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie, Charlie ? J'ai ma cousine et parfois on va boire un verre.

« - Pas de famille ?

« - Rien d'important hormis ma cousine.

« - Vous n'avez plus vos parents.

« - J'ai perdu mon père il a dix ans et c'est ma mère qui l'a tué, pourquoi je lui parlerais ? Voilà c'est terminé pour le moment. Je repasse ce soir avec vos médicaments et n'allez pas fumer dans le jardin ou je le saurais ! Monsieur Gray, ajouta-t-elle sobrement avant de sortir.

Il la fixa sans rien dire et quand la porte se referma se leva d'un bond. Il prévint son grand-père qu'il revenait et sortit de la pièce presque en courant. Il retrouva la jeune femme dans le couloir marchant d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bureau des infirmières.

« - Hey attendez, cria-t-il la faisant sursauter. Pourquoi est-ce que votre cousine est revenue dans mon bar, demanda-t-il abruptement.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas, j'ignorais qu'elle était revenue mais je lui demanderais d'éviter votre bar à l'avenir.

« - Ouais, merci.

« - Je vous en prie… S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il faisait demi-tour. Je suppose que celui sur Soho est également à vous mais vous y venez souvent ? On a bien aimé le style de celui de Manhattan pour le peu qu'on y est resté du coup je me demandais si on pouvait aller là-bas afin de tester les cocktails et vous faciliter la vie.

« - Parce que ça ne vous gêne pas d'être face à moi peut-être ?

« - Si mais c'est de ma faute et je l'assume, vous vous n'avez rien fait de mal et après vous avoir fait autant de mal… Si je peux vous faciliter la vie je prends. Ça n'allègera pas mon âme et ça ne vous encouragera pas à me pardonner ou au moins à me laisser une chance de m'expliquer mais avec tout le mal que j'ai pu vous faire, je peux bien faire ça.

« - Ouais… Pas le mercredi, j'y passe généralement.

« - Très bien, je m'arrangerais pour qu'on fasse autre chose le mercredi avec Cathy.

« - Vous venez de dire à mon grand-père que vous ne sortiez jamais. Vous lui avez menti ?

« - Naturellement. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il se mêle de ma vie privée. Je suppose que vous pouvez comprendre ma démarche et pour être honnête je crains qu'il me demande de me rapprocher de vous. Bonne journée

« - Je… Ouais… Merci, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Quand elle agissait ainsi, il avait du mal à l'associer à cette jeune fille qui lui avait fait tant de mal plus jeune. Elle semblait si gentille à présent et paraissait penser à tout le monde avant elle. « Tant d'abnégation dans une si petite chose, songea-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'elle cache ? » Il secoua la tête et allait repartir quand elle ressortit du bureau des infirmières en courant tout en interpellant deux de ses collègues leur donnant des ordres. Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'observa passer devant lui sans vraiment le voir. Elle discutait avec ses collègues de madame Sanchez qu'elles avaient failli perdre.

« - Sa famille pourrait venir la voir tout de même, s'indigna-t-elle.

« - Ils bossent tous, souligna une brune aux cheveux très court.

« - Jeanne, je t'en prie, tous nos patients ont des enfants et des petits enfants qui travaillent et ils s'arrangent tous pour passer au moins une fois par semaine mais depuis trois mois que je suis ici, je n'ai jamais vu personne passer un peu de temps avec elle. Elle a travaillé toute sa vie pour assurer une bonne vie à sa famille et ils la remercient comment ? En la fourguant dans un EHPAD avant de se tirer à L.A. ! Tu parles d'un remerciement. C'est abject de faire ça !

« - Je t'en prie, tu vas voir tes grands-parents tous les jours ?

« - Non je n'ai pas connu mes grands-parents maternels et…

Il ne put entendre la suite puisqu'elle était trop loin et il se demanda quelles étaient les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne voyait plus sa famille paternelle puis secoua la tête. « Mais pourquoi je me pose autant de questions sur ce démon en blouse d'infirmières, se demanda-t-il. » Il soupira puis rejoignit son grand-père avec qui il resta plusieurs heures. Il n'en sortit que pour aller déjeuner avant d'aller travailler.

…

Le mois qui suivit passa relativement vite et il sourit en rentrant chez lui. Il était tard pourtant sa mère lui avait laissé un mot avec un dîner léger pour qu'il ne se couche pas le ventre vide. Il le mit au frais et partit se coucher en songeant qu'à présent sa mère n'était plus autant malheureuse. Il dut s'endormir puisque ce fut son portable qui le sortit du lit. Il s'habilla et avala son petit-déjeuner avant de partir rejoindre ses amis. Ils s'échauffèrent en discutant tranquillement. Aucun des trois n'avait reparlé de Mitchie même si Jason la voyait assez régulièrement. Sa cousine et elle devenaient des habituées du _Twenty-four_ de Soho et il les observait assez souvent pour savoir que si la cousine se laissait gentiment draguer, Mitchie refusait chaque verre qu'on lui apportait et lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, quand sa cousine partait avec un homme, elle perdait son sourire pour une expression plus triste. Une expression qu'il avait parfois vu sur le visage de ses deux amis. Celle de la solitude. Elle ne restait généralement pas longtemps. Elle payait ses consommations en souriant puis sortait et il était certain qu'elle vivait seule. Seulement il n'avait jamais osé la suivre ni même lui parler. Voyant ses amis démarrer, il revint au présent et fit comme eux. Il courut droit devant suivant un nouveau parcourt plus long, afin de se dépenser afin de garder la tête froide.

« - Bon ben on se voit demain, soupira Nate à la fin de la séance. Mais plus tard, je suis enfin en vacances j'ai envie de grasse mat !

« - Dix heures, proposa Shane en s'étirant le dos.

« - Ça me va.

« - Moi aussi, soupira Jason. Mon patron me fout la paix toute la matinée.

Ils partagèrent un sourire complice puis se séparèrent et Shane rentra chez lui où il retrouva sa mère en train de nettoyer. Il se retint de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas obligée de toute ranger derrière lui et lui proposa à la place de venir au bar ce soir. Afin qu'elle se change les idées. Elle lui promit de passer puis lui annonça qu'elle ferait de la tourte au poulet avec de la salade pour le déjeuner. Il la remercia d'un bisou sur la joue puis partit prendre sa douche avant de lancer une lessive. Il enfila un jeans et un pull et prévient sa mère qu'il allait voir son grand-père. Il pria de ne pas croiser Mitchie et sourit en s'apercevant qu'aujourd'hui encore il avait de la chance. Un mois qu'il ne la croisait plus et il espérait que ça continuerait. Il passa deux heures à discuter avec Charles riant avec lui de ses anecdotes puis rentra chez lui. Il retrouva sa mère dans la cuisine et ils déjeunèrent avant qu'elle ne lui annonce qu'elle comptait faire les courses. Selon elle, il n'y avait pas assez de légumes dans son alimentation. Il hocha la tête et lui promit de la rembourser avant de partir travailler. Même s'il prit le temps de troquer son jeans pour sa tenue de travail. Il quitta son penthouse et rejoignit le bar à pied avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Non pour travailler, il était en avance seulement quand Lynn était arrivé chez lui, il avait apporté son ancien carnet ici afin qu'elle ne découvre jamais l'enfer qu'il avait vécu. Il ouvrit une page machinalement et sourcilla en voyant qu'il parlait de l'arrivée de Caitlyn dans son lycée.

**Aujourd'hui 7 octobre.**

**Une fille vient d'arriver au lycée. Elle avec moi en cours de science. Je me sens moins seul du coup. Elle est sympa, elle s'appelle Caitlyn Gellar, je crois bien. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter mais ça fait du bien d'avoir une sorte d'amie. Ou au moins quelqu'un qui ose me parler sans craindre les foudres de Mitchie ! J'espère qu'elle ne se fera pas vampiriser. Je n'en peux plus de devoir raser les murs et éviter les coups tordus de tout le monde. Mon casier de sport a été fracturé et mes vêtements ont été volés. J'ai du terminer la journée dans mon jogging plein de sueur. C'était dégueulasse et forcément je puais comme un vieux chien. Le gang de Mitchie ne s'est d'ailleurs pas privé de me le faire remarquer. En hurlant dans les couloirs que je ne me lavais pas, et même en me faisant tomber dans les poubelles du lycée. C'est infect, j'étais à deux doigt de gerber mais ils avaient tous leur téléphone à la main, je n'allais pas leur faire ce plaisir. J'ai du rentrer du lycée couvert de tâches dégueu et sentant le clochard. J'ai hâte d'être aux vacances de noël ! Ne plus voir tous ces crétins pendant deux semaines. Ça me fera du bien.**

« Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle était arrivé si tôt dans l'année, songea-t-il. Je sais qu'on a cessé de se parler après décembre puisqu'elle avait rejoint le clan du monstre du lycée mais j'aurais parié qu'elle était arrivée plus tard. Peut-être en novembre… » Il soupira en lisant ce qu'il avait écrit et allait revenir à la première page quand on frappa à la porte du bureau. Il rangea le carnet dans son tiroir qu'il ferma à clef puis signala que c'était ouvert. Brett le salua puis posa les recettes de la veille sur le meuble avant de sortir. Mettant ce qu'il faisait de côté, il prit la recette, vérifia les comptes puis alla tout déposer à la banque avant de revenir pour voir que tout le monde étaient arrivés.

« - Noémie votre jupe n'est pas réglementaire. J'ai dit juste au-dessus des genoux pas mi-cuisse. C'est un établissement raffiné pas un trottoir pourri au fond de Harlem ! Allez vous changer, claqua-t-il avant de fixer Mark. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta chemise ? Elle n'est plus blanche !

« - Non, ma copine l'a lavé avec du linge rouge et je suis désolé je n'ai que celle-là pour le moment. Elle est partie m'en acheter une autre, je me change dès que je peux.

« - Ok… Brett, dans mon bureau, j'ai besoin de te parler. Dan tu peux faire l'ouverture ? Super ! Allez au boulot, cria-t-il.

Tout le monde s'activa à terminer de préparer les caisses, nettoyer les meubles en bois ou encore écrire la liste des nouveaux cocktails à la craie et quand ce fut l'heure, le bar était prêt. Dan ouvrit la porte et salua les deux jeunes femmes qui passaient devant avant de retourner à son poste pour laver le comptoir. Même si celui-ci était étincelant. Il savait que Shane ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un inactif et il avait une politique. Dans un bar il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire aussi une fois le bois lavé, il vérifia qu'ils avaient assez de glaçons, de bouteilles, que chaque verre n'était pas ébréché et quand quelqu'un prit place face à lui, il le servit en souriant.

…

Quand Mitchie quitta son travail, elle prit le métro et rejoignit la petite maison qu'elle louait à l'extérieur de la ville. Sans regarder le décor, elle connaissait tout par cœur, elle prit une nouvelle douche et enfila son pyjama avant de s'allonger sur son lit en travers. Habituellement elle aurait pensé à sa journée de travail, repassant tout en boucle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait commis aucun impair mais aujourd'hui elle pensa à sa victime. Shane Gray. Elle ne l'avait jamais oublié. Non qu'elle ait pris plaisir à le harceler au contraire mais parce qu'il avait été son premier coup de cœur. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé. Ils avaient sept ans et elle venait d'arriver à New York.

_Flash-back POV Mitchie_

_Bah… Elle est où maman ? Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant ma maman des yeux. Mais je la trouvais pas. Comme elle me l'avait appris, je restais là où j'étais attendant sagement qu'elle me retrouve. De grandes dames avec des jambes plus grandes que moi passaient sans me voir alors que je cherchais maman des yeux avant de sursauter quand quelqu'un s'arrêta devant moi. C'était un garçon. On dirait qu'il a mon âge. Je le fixais en penchant la tête avant de tomber amoureuse. Il est trop beau !_

_« - T'es toute seule ?_

_« - Non mais je sais pas où elle est ma maman alors j'attends qu'elle revienne. Et toi t'es tout seul ?_

_« - Non maman est là, dit-il en montrant la boutique derrière moi. C'est l'anniversaire de mon papa ce soir alors maman lui cherche un cadeau._

_« - Ahhh ben tu pourras lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire de ma part alors. A ton papa. Même si je le connais pas._

_« - Je lui dirais, sourit-il._

_« - Oh t'as un trou dans la bouche !_

_« - Oui j'ai perdu ma première dent ce matin. Maman a dit que la souris va m'apporter cinq dollars._

_« - Hann ça fait beaucoup, dis-je surprise. J'espère que la souris m'en apportera autant que je perdrais les miennes… Mais ça fait mal ? Ma cousine dit que c'est très douloureux._

_« - Non c'est rigolo. Tu sens ta dent qui bouge quand tu manges et paf d'un coup elle est dans ta bouche et plus avec les autres. Tu verras toi aussi…_

_« - Mitchie ma chérie, cria maman a nous rejoignant. Tu n'as rien, me demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant._

_« - Nan. J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit. Je suis restée là sans bouger. Je parlais avec… Ben il est où ?_

_Je regardais partout autour de moi mais je ne voyais pas le garçon qui avait perdu sa dent. Maman ne semblait pas surprise et prit ma main en me proposant de rentrer à la maison pour goûter. Je souris quand elle me proposa de faire des cookies et hochais vivement la tête. J'adore faire des cookies avec maman._

_Fin du flash-back en POV_

« Je ne l'ai revu qu'à la rentrée des classes, songea-t-elle. On était dans la même et sa dent avait repoussé… A bien y réfléchir, on a été dans la même classe durant toute notre scolarité mais on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé… Jusqu'à ce jour maudit. » Son moral chuta et elle se redressa pour regarder dans son chevet. Une enveloppe blanche avec quelque petites tâches devenues brunes et dans un cœur dessiné au crayon était écrit son prénom. Elle frôla chaque lettre du bout de l'index alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue puis elle l'essuya avant de refermer le tiroir pour se faire à manger. Tout en cuisinant elle songea qu'avec le temps, Shane était devenu plus beau encore. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé mignon. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés au centre commercial et elle avait souvent espéré qu'il serait son premier baiser mais il avait préféré les filles blondes qui n'avaient pas peur de dire ce qu'elles pensaient. Elle pouffa en se rappelant que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait parsemé ses cheveux châtain de mèches blondes, qu'elle avait combattue sa timidité avant que Josh ne la regarde. La star du lycée l'avait remarqué et comme Shane ne la regardait toujours pas, elle s'était laissée séduire par le joueur de football américain et peu à peu avait pris confiance en elle. C'était même lui qui l'avait poussé à entrer chez les majorettes et elle n'avait jamais regretté cette décision. C'était celles qu'elle avait prise suite à la mort de son père qu'elle regrettait mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revenir dessus et à présent, elle tentait de vivre jour après jour avec le poids de celles-ci sur sa conscience. Elle dîna seule comme presque chaque soir puis regarda sa bibliothèque avant de grimacer. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lire ce soir et sourcilla en voyant les fruits que lui avait rapportés Caitlyn la veille. Des **nèfles** du Japon. Elle s'immobilisa laissant ses yeux aller de la cagette de fruits à la bibliothèque puis retourna dans sa cuisine où elle fit de la confiture une partie de la soirée.

Confiture qu'elle apporta à son travail le lendemain. Ses collègues la remercièrent amusés de voir qu'elle passait ses soirées à faire des confitures ou des biscuits plutôt qu'à sortir et elle prit son tour de garde. Elle alla voir dans les chambres si tous les médicaments avaient été pris puis s'attarda dans la chambre de Charles.

« - Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant un petit pot. Je l'ai faite hier, elle est presque cent pour cent bio puisque les fruits ne l'étaient pas mais je n'ai ajouté aucun colorants ni rien.

« - Je vais déguster votre confiture dès demain, sourit-il… Vous pourriez me rendre un service Mitchie ?

« - Si c'est dans mes cordes je peux y réfléchir.

« - Voilà il y a un restaurant que je voulais essayer, Le_ Java_, mais à présent ce n'est plus vraiment possible aussi je me demandais si vous pourriez y aller pour moi ?

« - Il faut que je vérifie le trajet mais je pense que c'est faisable. Je vous le confirmerais demain. Autre chose ?

Ils furent interrompus par des coups à la porte puis elle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Shane Gray et une femme plus âgée. Elle se sentit rougir en croisant son regard et baissa les yeux quelques secondes avants de se tourner vers Charles à qui elle sourit.

« - Vous avez de la visite alors on reparlera de ça demain. Bonne journée. Appelez-moi si vous avez un problème avec l'appareil et par pitié, soupira-t-elle tragiquement, ne fumez pas à côté d'accord ?

« - Pourquoi vous me réprimandez toujours quand j'ai de la visite ma petite Michelle ?

« - Parce que c'est le seul moyen de vous faire obéir aux ordres du médecin. Plus de cigarettes sinon vous devrez subir un pontage coronarien. Et si ça arrive Charlie, je demanderais aux chirurgiens qu'ils le fassent sans anesthésie La douleur vous empêchera peut-être de continuer de fumer, le menaça-t-elle les yeux remplis de douceur.

« - Non mais Lynn, tu vois ce que je dois subir à cause de ton ex mari, dit-il amusé.

« - Oh oui je vois ça. T'es chouchouté par de jeunes et jolies infirmières qui font leur maximum pour te garder auprès de nous… Vraiment quel sale type cet Alan, sourit-elle.

Mitchie sourit et salua tout le monde d'un signe de tête avant de sortir en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle rejoignit le bureau des infirmières où elles discutèrent quelques minutes avant de devoir aller voir un malade où un autre.

…

« - Toujours à faire du charme celle-là, soupira Shane en embrassant la joue de son grand-père.

« - Hélas ce n'est pas à moi, souffla Charles avant de prendre son ex-belle-fille dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ?

« - Je vais bien ne vous en faites pas. Et vous ? Vous avez repris la cigarette ? Vous aviez arrêtez pourtant !

« - C'est le seul plaisir de ma vie, vous n'allez pas m'en priver tout de même !

« - Si grand-père, décréta son petit-fils en fouillant dans le tiroir pour prendre le paquet. Tu as entendu l'infirmière, tes artères sont presque bouchées, dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton pour appeler le bureau.

Peu après la porte s'ouvrit sur Mitchie le faisant déglutir. Il avait beau s'en défendre devant ses amis, il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle était toujours aussi belle. Peut-être plus qu'avant. Il revint à lui quand elle demanda à Charles ce qu'il voulait et il prit la parole.

« - Vous pouvez jeter ça pour nous, dit-il en lui tendant le paquet de cigarettes.

« - Très bien mais ça ne suffira pas. Un de ses amis lui amène une cartouche par semaine… Enfin vous serez à la diète pour la journée. Ça vous fera le plus grand bien, dit-elle en mettant le paquet dans sa poche. Autre chose ?

« - Oui, savez-vous où il a eu cette confiture ? Parce qu'il est allergique aux agrumes.

« - Il n'y en a pas, rassurez-vous, sourit-elle en notant dans le dossier cette allergie avant de regarder la machine à laquelle il était relié.

« - Vous êtes sûre ?

« - Oui je l'ai faite moi-même hier. Il n'y a que de la nèfle du Japon, du sucre et de l'eau minéra…

Elle se tut en regardant la machine puis le patient. Inquiet Shane fit comme elle cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait puis nota qu'elle semblait inquiète. Sans un mot, elle sortit un téléphone de sa blouse d'infirmière.

« - Appelle le docteur Cockran chambre dix-huit. Et apporte-moi l'ECG. Charles allongez-vous, dit-elle d'une voix plus sûre. Excusez-moi !

Tout en s'approchant de son patient, elle posa ses mains sur la taille de Shane pour le décaler et retira les oreillers du lit afin qu'il soit parfaitement allongé puis demanda à la famille de sortir. Au même instant sa collègue arriva et elles placèrent la machine pour pratiquer l'examen. Shane regarda la porte se refermer puis fixa sa mère qui se mordait la lèvre d'inquiétude. Il sourit et prit sa main pour la rassurer. Ce n'était qu'un examen médical. Un homme en blouse entra dans la chambre peu après et durant les quinze minutes suivantes, ils fixèrent tous deux la porte se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Elle se rouvrit finalement et l'infirmière sortit avec la machine alors que Mitchie discutait avec le docteur en hochant la tête. Il partit peu après et elle les rejoignit en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

« - Que s'est-il passé ?

« - Votre grand-père montre des signes de d'arythmie cardiaque depuis quelques jours et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'insiste sur le fait qu'il doit cesser de fumer, dit-elle en fixant Shane qui venait de parler. Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, vu l'âge de votre grand-père, ses antécédents et son état de santé actuel, c'est presque rassurant. Cependant on a programmé une opération pour demain matin afin de lui poser un stimulateur cardiaque. Il risque d'être fatigué après son opération et il ne faudra pas s'inquiéter si pendant quelques jours il ne parle que très peu. A son âge, on se remet moins bien des effets de l'anesthésie, les rassura-t-elle.

« - Excusez-moi de vous ennuyer avec ça, je suis son ex-belle-fille et je voulais savoir si on pouvait passer le voir demain ?

« - Vous ne m'ennuyez pas, je vous assure. Voyons l'intervention est programmée pour huit heures et devrait durer une heure au maximum plus une heure le temps du réveil. Vous pourrez passer le voir mais évitez de le fatiguer en lui proposant de sortir aux jardins. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

« - Est-ce qu'il va s'en remettre ?

« - Je ne m'en fais pas pour votre grand-père. Il continuera à draguer toutes les infirmières même quand je serais à la retraite, sourit-elle. Il va être un peu faible et grognon pendant quelques jours et il sera sous surveillance naturellement, mais la pose de ce stimulateur ne devrait pas engendrer de complications.

« - Comment ça « ne devrait pas » ?

« - Ecoutez monsieur Gray, le corps humain est encore un mystère pour bon nombres de médecins. Pourquoi certains vivent jusqu'à cent ans et d'autre n'ont même pas la chance de souffler leurs première bougie, c'est un mystère. Je ne suis pas médecin et je ne peux pas vous expliquer exactement l'intervention ce n'est pas de mon niveau mais si je me fie au dossier médical de votre grand-père, hormis son AVC d'il y a cinq ans, il est en bonne santé. Il y a ces artères qui se bouchent et qui durcissent mais avec l'âge ce n'est pas surprenant, mais sinon il est en bonne santé. Ce stimulateur va simplement aider son cœur à garder un rythme correct afin qu'il reste avec vous le plus longtemps possible. Après comme dans toutes les interventions, il y a un risque que ça se passe mal et il y a le facteur H qu'on ne peut pas prévoir.

« - Le facteur H ? Il n'y a pas de médicaments ou quelque chose à faire pour contrôler ce facteur H ?

« - Shane, soupira sa mère, le facteur H est le facteur humain. Ce que l'infirmière veut dire c'est qu'on ne peut pas prévoir comment Charles réagira à l'anesthésie et à l'intervention. N'est-ce pas ?

« - C'est tout à fait ça, sourit-elle. En attendant, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, vous pouvez allez voir Charles, je passerais le voir dans quelques minutes.

Shane hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner avant de suivre sa mère dans la chambre en maugréant contre le jargon médical. « Pourquoi parler de facteur H et non pas d'être humain, se demanda-t-il en demandant à son grand-père comment il se sentait. Hormis pour faire son intéressante, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. » Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur sa visite à son grand-père. Même s'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps, il en profita pour discuter avec lui, et écouter ce que disait sa mère sur l'intervention et ses chances d'aller mieux à condition d'arrêter totalement de fumer.

A la fin de la visite, ils sortirent de la chambre et Shane apprécia de voir que Mitchie n'était pas revenue les voir. Il allait même s'en réjouir quand on l'interpella. Un simple « Monsieur Gray » l'informa de qui l'appelait et il se tourna en se retenant de la fusiller du regard. Sa mère ne devait jamais savoir que c'était elle qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. « Cela dit, si elle l'apprend, elle fera peut-être transférer grand-père dans un autre EHPAD, songea-t-il… Ouais mais ça serait fuir devant l'ennemi et c'est hors de question ! Cette petite chose si menue ne contrôlera plus jamais ma vie ! » Il se força donc à rester serein et sourcilla en la voyant arriver avec des papiers dans les mains.

« - Je suis désolée, on a eu quelques urgences et je n'ai pas pu revenir pour vous donner ceci, dit-elle en leur tendant quelques feuilles qui avaient été imprimé. C'est de la documentation sur l'intervention de demain, les suites opératoires à donner, les symptômes à surveiller, ce genre de choses, lista-t-elle avec gentillesse.

« - Pour qu'on n'ait pas à vous poser des questions, répondit-il en la fixant presque méchamment.

« - Shane voyons ! Cette gentille jeune femme fait de son mieux pour nous aider à comprendre, pourquoi l'agresses-tu ainsi ?

« - Pour rien maman, pour rien, soupira-t-il. Navré, ajouta-t-il sans le penser.

« - Ce n'est rien, j'entends parfois pire des familles de certains de nos patients, sourit-elle malgré la lueur de tristesse dans son regard. En fait c'est de la documentation pour que vous sachiez ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochains, mois, et années mais vous êtes naturellement libre de nous poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez. Mes collègues et moi seront ravis de prendre quelques minutes, deux heures s'il le faut pour que tout soit clair pour vous. Je préfère que la famille sache vraiment ce qu'il se passe et puisse veiller sur les membres de leurs familles…

« - Pour que n'ayez pas à le faire, je suppose !

« - Monsieur Gray, soupira-t-elle, dans cet établissement, personne et je dis personne, dit-elle en s'énervant enfin, ne traite les patients par-dessus la jambe. Nous prenons tous à cœur notre travail et vous n'hésiterons pas à faire des heures supplémentaires afin d'être certains que lorsqu'on rentre chez nous, les patients aient les meilleurs soins. Seulement au cas où vous l'ignoreriez, votre grand-père n'est pas le seul résident de cet établissement. Certains n'ont même pas la chance d'avoir de la visite tous les jours, contrairement à Charlie qui a un petit-fils aussi mal poli qu'attentionné. Alors si je dois choisir entre surveiller une personne âgée qui ne voit jamais sa famille parce qu'ils préfèrent partir en croisière dans les Caraïbes plutôt que de venir voir leur grand-père et Charlie qui a de la visite quotidiennement, quand il n'a pas son petit-fils au téléphone dès qu'il le souhaite, je choisirais la personne qui est seule tout au long de l'année. Et si vous n'êtes pas content, voici un papier qui vous permettra de faire un signalement sur mes agissements envers vous ou votre grand-père. Je le transmettrais moi-même à mes supérieurs et ils prendront eux-mêmes les dispositions qu'ils jugeront nécessaires. Cela étant dit, j'estime que puisque vous venez tous les jours ou presque, vous pouvez également surveiller la santé de votre grand-père si réellement il compte pour vous ! Madame Gray, reprit-elle avec douceur malgré la colère qu'on lisait encore sur son visage, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous contacter. Soit par téléphone, le numéro du bureau est sur la première page, soit en venant ici à n'importe quel moment durant les heures d'ouvertures. Nous serons ravis de répondre à vos questions et ou de vous orienter vers un médecin si nous ne sommes pas à même de le faire. Bonne fin de journée et à demain, je suppose.

Sur ces mots, elle partit d'un pas raide vers le bureau alors que Shane la fusillait du regard. « De quel droit se permet-elle de me parler ainsi, songea-t-il énervé avant de sursauter en sentant un coup sur son bras. » Il tourna la tête et fixa sa mère choqué de la voir agir ainsi. Elle semblait également le fusiller du regard et il leva un sourcil.

« - Quoi ?

« - Va t'excuser auprès de cette jeune femme ! Ce que tu as dit Shane était très mal poli est irrespectueux. Nous avons vu, toi et moi, qu'elle prend son travail au sérieux, elle a réussi à détecter une anomalie rien qu'en venant nous voir. Alors vas-y, je t'attends ici ! Et je te préviens, j'irais moi-même lui demander si tu t'es réellement excuser auprès d'elle !

« - Mais enfin, c'est…

« - Je me moque de tes raisons ! Qu'elles soient ou non valables tu vas t'excuser auprès d'elle ! Je t'attends dans ta voiture ! Non je vais t'attendre ici et surveiller que tu t'excuses réellement ! Et ne m'oblige pas à t'accompagner parce que sinon tu vas découvrir ce que signifie le mot humiliant !

Il la fixa aussi choqué qu'énervé mais repartit en direction du bureau des infirmières. Il soupira et allait frapper à la porte ouverte seulement elle était seule dans la pièce aussi il se racla la gorge. Il la vit sursauter avant de se tourner en passant une main sur son visage. Il se sentit mal l'espace d'une seconde en notant ses yeux rouges et une partie de lui sourit satisfait d'avoir réussi à la blesser. Du moins le supposa-t-il. Elle le fixa avant de s'approcher afin qu'il n'ait pas à crier ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire.

« - Vous voulez quelque chose monsieur Gray ?

« - Oui je… Je tenais à m'excuser, dit-il en jetant un regard à sa mère au bout du couloir. Je n'avais pas…

« - Ecoutez des excuses ça ne se présente que quand c'est sincère sinon ce n'est que du gaspillage de temps, d'énergie et de salive. Vous le savez tout autant que moi étant donné notre passif. Mais soyez rassuré, si vous mère me le demande je lui dirais que vous vous êtes excusé dans les formes pour votre manière d'agir. A présent, vous pouvez partir travailler. Ne vous en faites pas, je n'attends rien de vous ! Bonne journée.

« - Je… Bien, dans ce cas, bonne journée mademoiselle Torres.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et rentra dans le bureau alors qu'il faisait chemin inverse. Il se tourna à mi-chemin et fixa le mur mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas mentir à sa mère seulement il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne le traîne jusqu'au bureau pour qu'il dise des mots qu'il ne pensait pas réellement. « Bon après tout, j'ai bien dit que je m'excusais, songe-t-il. Donc je ne mentirais pas à maman en le lui assurant… Reste à savoir si elle dira la même chose demain ! Je suppose que je devrais avoir confiance en elle seulement… Vu notre passif, soupira-t-il en reprenant ses mots, je doute sérieusement de sa parole… Bon je verrais demain, je suppose. » Face à sa mère, il lui assura qu'il s'était excusé dans les formes puis il la ramena chez lui où ils déjeunèrent en parlant de l'intervention de demain puis il partit travailler. Seulement malgré tous ses efforts, il ne réussit pas à oublier ses larmes et ouvrit le tiroir où il cachait son carnet. Relire l'enfer qu'elle lui avait fait vivre lui permettrait d'écraser sa culpabilité. Il l'ouvrit à une page au hasard espérant ne pas tomber sur le page qu'il craignait.

**Aujourd'hui 15 mars**

**Putain j'en peux plus de cette garce ! Elle a réussi à me foutre presque à poil dans la rue. Sans raison ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a depuis le début de l'année mais je rêve de l'étrangler avec le short plein de sueur de son mec ! Oui je sais ça fait un bail que je n'avais pas ouvert ce carnet mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas pleurer en rentrant de cours. C'est de pire en pire au lycée. Depuis que j'aurais agressé l'autre garce, je suis fliqué. Aujourd'hui par exemple, j'étais tranquillement à mon casier pour prendre mes bouquins de math et d'histoire. La traitresse s'est approchée et m'a demandé si j'avais pensé à me laver ces derniers jours parce que je puais. Je l'ai fixé méchamment et j'ai claqué la porte de mon casier. Un prof est apparu aussitôt, comme par magie et nous a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. La traitresse a joué la comédie en disant que j'avais tenté de lui écraser les doigts avec la porte de mon casier alors qu'elle m'avait simplement posé une question. Avant même de pouvoir me défendre, j'étais collé deux heures… Et vu que maman est entrée dans un centre de repos pour soigner sa dépression je suis seul en cours et à la maison. J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas survivre à cette année. Tout ça à cause d'une nana maigrichonne qui a besoin d'écraser le monde pour être heureuse. Je paris que sous tout le maquillage, il ne reste qu'un laideron qui ne s'assume pas… Je la hais !**

Cette lecture lui fit du bien. Même si ce n'était pas le pire de tout ce qu'elle lui avait subi. Il le rangea sous d'autres papiers et referma le tiroir à clé afin de sursauter quand on frappa à sa porte.

« - Noémie ? Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

Tandis qu'elle lui expliquait qu'un nouveau fournisseur voulait le rencontrer, demain soir au _Java_, il nota avec satisfaction qu'elle portait de nouveau une jupe réglementaire. Elle n'avait pas cessé l'idée de passer la nuit avec lui, il en était certain ça se voyait à sa manière de réagir face à lui, mais il savait que tout était calculé. Il fit donc comme s'il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et hocha la tête avant de la congédier. « Ainsi ils seraient d'accord pour m'approvisionner, songea-t-il. Curieux ! La dernière fois que je les ai contacté l'entreprise avait été claire. Il ne fournissait pas les détaillants, seulement les grossistes… Bon j'irais tout de même au rendez-vous. Le _Java_ est un restaurant plutôt sympa après tout. » Il secoua la tête et observa les papiers devant lui. Il n'avait pas la tête à les lire pour le moment aussi il les classa sans le tas de papiers qu'il devait encore trier et avisant l'heure, il noua sa cravate et rejoignit la salle. Les clients étaient encore rares aussi il en profita pour faire un tour d'horizon et soupira.

« - Dan depuis quand tu ne sais plus écrire mojito ?

« - Comment ça pa… Navré le stagiaire a voulu le faire et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier, expliqua-t-il en regardant la pancarte. Je corrige ça tout de suite.

« - Ok et quand il aura cinq minutes fais-lui copier la liste des cocktails cent fois qu'il retienne bien l'orthographe.

Son barman hocha la tête en souriant et corrigea le R qu'il remplaça par un J avant de tout replacer au moment où une jeune femme blonde entra dans le bar. Elle s'assit telle la propriétaire des lieux, au bar et commanda trois coupes de leur meilleur champagne avant de demander à voir le patron. Dan hocha la tête et tout en servant les verres, fit signe à Shane de venir. Celui-ci arriva en souriant même si celui-ci fondit en croisant le regard de son père qui venait d'entrer. « Et dire que je pensais être tranquille au boulot, pensa-t-il avant de fixer son barman pour connaître la raison de sa présence. »

« - Parfait, sourit Alan, nos verres sont prêts. Ma chérie tu es la meilleure, dit-il en enlaçant la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer. Shane tu trinques avec nous ?

« - Faut payer d'abord, décréta-t-il sous le regard surpris de Brett et Dan. Super, ajouta-t-il sarcastique en voyant son père régler les trois coupes. A quoi trinque-t-on exactement ? A votre mariage ? A mon rôle de futur grand frère ? Au malheur prochain de ta petite yogiste que tu tromperas dans moins d'un an ?

« - Je… Mais non voyons, trinquons à mon bonheur. Le divorce est officiel et j'ai enfin revendu cette affreuse baraque ! Je suis un homme nouveau.

« - Super, félicitation, dit-il avant de lui jeter le champagne au visage. T'as ma bénédiction pour refaire ta vie mais ni toi ni ta toy girl n'êtes les bienvenus ici ! Brett fous-moi ça dehors, ajouta-t-il d'une voix froide en fixant son père et sa nouvelle femme.

Il eut un sourire mental en voyant le visage choqué d'Alan alors que sa femme, dont il ignorait tout jusqu'au prénom, se plaignait d'avoir du champagne dans les cheveux. Il le fixa en secouant la tête et prit la coupe qu'elle venait de poser pour lui jeter au visage.

« - Comme ça Barbie tu en as également sur ton maquillage !

Sur ces mots, il partit dans la pièce du fond pour chercher de quoi nettoyer. Il n'avait naturellement pas conscience que ce qu'il venait de faire avait surpris plus d'un client habitué qui se demandèrent ce qu'avaient pu faire ce père et sa fille pour mériter un tel geste. Certains supposèrent, à tort, qu'ils avaient été insultant, d'autres qu'ils voulaient racheter le bar. Mais Shane se moquait de savoir si son geste allait lui être préjudiciable ou non. Pour le moment, il voulait juste faire comprendre à son père qu'il ne voulait plus rien savoir de sa vie. Il ressortit avec de quoi laver le sol et eut la satisfaction de voir qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Il nettoya tranquillement et sourit en entendant un client lui demander ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« - Ils m'ont demandé de bénir leur union au champagne. Dan sois sympa, offre un verre de champagne à tous ceux qui sont au bar, c'est ma tournée !

Son barman hocha la tête et servit les verres tout en se demandant ce que son patron avait contre sa famille. « On ne les voit jamais ou presque et la seule fois où ils viennent, ils se font insulter, songea-t-il… Sympa comme patron mais bizarre. Il n'a presque jamais d'amis qui viennent ici, seulement Jason qui gère Soho et ce type qui vient parfois. Et son père. A croire qu'il n'a personne en dehors de ces bars. Pas même une copine. »

Quand la journée fut terminée, Shane s'enferma dans son bureau pour s'occuper du plus important puis prépara son rendez-vous du lendemain en sortant les papiers qu'il aurait besoin. Une fois fait, il rentra chez lui et se coucha. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas voir son grand-père avant au moins dix heures, il se promit de se recoucher après son running avec ses deux amis.

Il arriva à l'EHPAD en craignant de rencontrer Mitchie. Il savait qu'elle pouvait toujours se plaindre auprès de sa mère sur les excuses qu'il n'avait finalement pas faites aussi quand il la vit arriver vers eux, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il se détendit en la voyant sourire avant de leur serrer la main.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle, comment va-t-il ?

« - Bonjour madame. Eh bien ses constances ont été bonnes durant toute l'intervention. Charlie vient d'être ramené dans sa chambre. L'intervention a du être décalée à cause d'une urgence mais il va bien. Durant toute la journée un médecin va passer toutes les demi-heures afin de s'assurer que le stimulateur est correctement réglé et si tout va bien, dès demain votre ex-beau-père va recommencer à draguer tout le monde.

« - Je vous remercie mademoiselle, dit Lynn en lui prenant chaleureusement les mains. J'aurais une autre question si vous avez le temps.

« - Je vous écoute.

« - Est-ce que mon fils s'est excusé auprès de vous hier ?

« - Est-ce que… Pardon je pensais que c'était une question à propos de l'état de santé de Charles, dit-elle alors qu'il angoissait. Rassurez-vous, votre fils a été très bien éduqué. Il s'est excusé pour le ton qu'il a employé, ses sous-entendus et la froideur dont il a fait preuve hier.

« - Vraiment ? Tant mieux, soupira Lynn alors qu'il soufflait mentalement soulagé. Je craignais que vous nous en vouliez ou que ça cause du tort…

« - Rassurez-vous madame… Euh comment dois-je vous appeler ?

« - Césario. Madame Lynn Césario.

« - Très bien alors rassurez-vous madame Césario, quoi qu'il ait pu, qu'il puisse, ou qu'il pourra se passer entre votre fils et moi n'entrera pas en ligne de compte. J'apprécie réellement Charlie et je ne ferais rien qui puisse mettre sa vie ou son confort en danger. Cela dit si vous le souhaitez, je peux demander à ce qu'une autre infirmière s'occupe de lui. Si ça peut vous rassurer.

« - Non, sourit-elle alors que son fils dit l'inverse.

« - D'accord, sourit-elle. Je vais vous laisser en parler en famille. Donnez-moi votre réponse dès que tout le monde sera d'accord. Je vous laisse aller voir Charles.

Elle s'inclina légèrement et partit dans l'autre sens ratant ainsi le coup que Shane prit dans son épaule. Il fixa sa mère surpris et elle lui fit signe d'entrer dans la chambre. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles, elle lui demanda à voix basse ce qu'il reprochait à Mitchie.

« - Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'aime pas voilà tout !

« - Bon écoute Shane, quoi que tu en penses, c'est ton grand-père qui la voit le plus et s'il apprécie qu'elle s'occupe de lui, on ne changera rien.

« - Si tu veux, soupira-t-il. Je vais aller la voir pour lui dire qu'on est décidé.

Il ressortit au même moment et sursauta en percutant quelqu'un. Par réflexe il attrapa le bras de la personne et l'attira contre lui pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

« - Je… Merci.

« - Ah Michelle Torres. La cheerleader que je voulais justement voir. Je venais simplement vous dire que…

Il fixa la porte et prit le coude de la jeune femme pour l'éloigner de la porte. Il l'entraîna jusqu'aux jardins afin d'être certain que sa mère ne l'entendrait pas puis observa son ancienne camarade. Il nota qu'elle avait, comme chaque jour ses cheveux attachés en chignon et aucune trace de maquillage. Il grogna mentalement en sentant une partie de son corps apprécier sa beauté naturelle et rougit en notant qu'il tenait toujours son bras. Il le lâcha avant de se reculer d'un pas espérant ainsi ne plus sentir l'odeur fruitée qui émanait d'elle. Il la regarda alors qu'elle replaçait correctement sa blouse puis lui rendit son regard.

« - Pourquoi m'avoir amené jusqu'ici ?

« - Parce que je ne veux pas que ma mère entende ce que j'ai à vous dire.

« - Je vous écoute, dit-elle d'une voix égale.

« - Tout d'abord, grand-père sera le seul à choisir s'il veut que vous continuez à vous occuper de lui. Bien que je sois contre cette idée, il vous voit davantage que moi donc… Je suppose qu'on va être amené à se revoir.

« - C'est possible. Autre chose ?

« - Je… Ma mère ne doit jamais savoir que c'est de ta faute si j'ai failli me suicider, dit-il s'en s'apercevoir qu'il passait du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Jamais, c'est bien clair ?

« - Ecoutez monsieur Gray, à moins qu'on sorte ensemble et nous savons tous les deux que les probabilités qu'une telle chose arrivent, sont infimes, les seules conversations que j'aurais avec votre maman seront d'ordres médicales et ne concerneront que Charlie… Sauf si naturellement elle me demande encore si vous vous êtes excusés ou autre. Si elle doit apprendre d'où nous nous connaissons, ça sera de votre bouche ou de celle de votre grand-père, pas de moi. Ma vie ne regarde que moi. Même si vous y êtes lié à cause du mal que je vous ai fait, dit-elle d'une voix égale.

« - Ça ne vous dérange pas, je présume. Vous devez même apprécier l'ironie de la chose. La vie de mon grand-père entre vos mains de sorcière !

« - Je ne vois pas ce qu'i apprécier mais admettons. Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

« - Parce que vous ne réagissez jamais. Vous me parlez toujours d'une voix égale comme si quoi que je dise ou fasse ne vous dérangeait pas étant donné que vous êtes visiblement celle qui veille sur mon grand-père en mon absence. Ce qui me dérange particulièrement.

« - Eh bien non. Si vous voulez tout savoir, être face à l'homme qui a souffert à cause de moi me met terriblement mal à l'aise. Et si je ne réagis pas à votre arrogance, votre froideur ou vos insultes c'est uniquement parce que je sais que je les ai largement mérités. En réalité, j'ai toujours pensé que je finirais en prison à cause de ce que je vous ai fait subir mais la plainte n'est jamais venue et…

« - Mon père m'a fait retirer cette plainte après vous avoir fait souffrir !

« - Evidemment ! Il fallait que ce soit cette ordure qui ait sauvé ma carrière, dit-elle mauvaise… Non en fait c'est de sa faute à elle ! Cette horrible bonne femme a du tout contrôler, une fois de plus !

« - De quoi parlez-vous ?

« - Pardon, sursauta-t-elle. Je réglerais ça plus tard. Bien, si vous n'avez plus rien à ajouter, j'aimerais retourner travailler.

Il hocha la tête et elle s'éloigna le pas raide. Il compta jusqu'à dix et fit comme elle. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de la voir dans la chambre de son grand-père. Elle discutait avec le médecin et Lynn de l'état de santé de Charles Gray. Il l'observa tout en se demandant de qui elle parlait. « Qui est cette _horrible bonne femme_, s'interrogea-t-il. Et quel pouvoir aurait-elle pu avoir sur mon père alors que ma propre mère n'en avait aucun ? » Il réfléchit à ce point durant plusieurs minutes puis revint au présent quand elle sortit accompagnée du médecin et de sa mère. Notant l'heure, il s'assit dans un fauteuil et resta dans la chambre silencieuse si bien qu'il finit par s'endormir. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, sa mère lui secouait doucement l'épaule et il la remercia avant de noter qu'il avait un drap sur lui. Avant même qu'il ne demande qui s'était occupé de lui ainsi, Lynn lui signala que c'était l'œuvre de Mitchie. Il se leva au moment où elle entrait pour vérifier les constantes de Charles qui s'était réveillé et rendormit à plusieurs reprises depuis onze heures. Il l'observa noter quelques informations, appuyer sur des boutons de la machine puis hocher la tête avant de vérifier que son grand-père était couvert. A ce moment-là seulement elle leva les yeux pour voir s'il dormait encore, supposa-t-il et rougit en croisant son regard.

« - Je… Merci pour le drap.

« - Aucun problème. Les chambres sont fraîches ici.

Lynn la remercia et annonça qu'ils partaient. Elle prit donc le drap qu'elle replia rapidement afin de pouvoir le mettre dans le linge à laver puis ressortit de la chambre afin qu'ils disent au revoir à Charles avant de rentrer chez eux. « Elle est vraiment étrange ! Elle croit réellement qu'avec un geste gentil ou deux, elle obtiendra mon pardon, se demanda-t-il. Mais te l'a-t-elle demandé, intervint sa conscience. Non… Non a bien y réfléchir, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'expliquerait quand j'en ferais la demande mais elle ne m'a jamais demandé de la pardonner… Même si visiblement elle souffre de me voir chaque jour. Ce qui est un bon point. » Il sourit satisfait et quitta l'EHPAD en écoutant sa mère lui donner des nouvelles de son grand-père. Même s'il ne comprit pas tout puisqu'elle utilisait le jargon médical. « J'aurais mieux fait de lire cette fichue paperasse hier au lieu de lire le journal, songea-t-il. Bon je file direct au boulot et je m'occupe de ça ! » Il prit le volant et ramena sa mère chez lui avant de partir directement travailler. Il lui promit de s'acheter quelque chose en chemin afin de ne pas avoir le ventre vide et dès qu'il fut au _Twenty-Four_, il s'enferma dans son bureau pour ne pas être dérangé. De toute façon, il n'était officiellement pas de service aujourd'hui. Il voulait simplement être tranquille pour lire ce qu'il devait lire. Il soupira en voyant le tas de papiers et se demanda s'il réussirait à en venir à bout avant son rendez-vous. « Voyons, j'ai rendez-vous à vingt heures et c'est à deux pâtés de maison, réfléchit-il en allumant sa tablette. Je peux partir tranquille à la demie. Ainsi j'aurais un peu d'avance sauf si je flâne un peu ! » Satisfait, il prit le tas et le posa à côté de lui avant de commencer à lire l'information que Mitchie leur avait donné la veille. Penser à elle lui donna envie de lire une page ou deux du journal mais il s'obligea à s'occuper d'abord des papiers de son bar. De plus, il devait comptabiliser les heures supplémentaires de ses employés pour ceux qui en avaient faits. Une fois qu'il eut tout lut, il prit quelques minutes pour repenser à ce que sa mère lui avait dit une heure plus tôt et sourit. Sa vie commençait à devenir un véritable cauchemar mais au moins son grand-père allait bien et pourrait à nouveau se balader dans les jardins. Il soupira en se rappelant de sa petite conversation avec Mitchie dans ces mêmes jardins. Elle ignorait probablement que le soleil dardait un rayon sur elle lui donnant un air angélique et il grogna en sentant qu'il avait apprécié de la voir ainsi. « Du moins une partie de moi, songea-t-il en fixant son jeans. Et pas la plus fiable ! » Il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes pensées liées à Mitchie, de son cerveau et reprit sa tâche tout en surveillant l'heure. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit, ses employés arriver et il grogna en les entendant rire. « Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, songea-t-il en les écouter s'interpeller en criant. » Il secoua la tête et tenta d'oublier ce qu'il se passait dans la salle pour réussir à s'occuper de plusieurs papiers, des notes principalement à son intention, avant d'être dérangé par la voix de Noémie. Il sourcilla en notant que ce n'était pas son heure de pause et allait signaler sa présence quand il entendit son prénom. Visiblement elle était au téléphone, puisque ses phrases ne se suivaient pas mais il en comprit le sens rapidement.

« - _…_ Arrête mon boss est super craquant ! _…_ Viens demain tu comprendras pourquoi je m'accroche à lui_…_ Ecoute Jo' tu te souviens de notre théorie sur les mains des mecs ? _…_ Voilà, rit-elle, eh bien Shane a de très belles mains donc j'escompte bien quelques coups de reins bien sentis_…_ Exactement, rit-elle. Et tant pis si je marche mal le lendemain !

Il n'en écouta pas plus et secoua la tête avant d'appeler le bar. Sans surprise ce fut Brett qui répondit.

« - Ouais c'est Shane je suis dans mon bureau. Dis à Noémie de raccrocher et d'aller bosser, elle n'est pas au pause. Mais ne l'informe pas que je suis présent. Je réglerais ça demain ! _Ok boss. Je lui dirais que t'es passé en coup de vent. Ça expliquera que tu saches qu'elle ne bossait pas._ Si tu veux. A demain !

Il raccrocha et reprit son travail avant de sourire en entendant Brett la rejoindre pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas payée pour discuter avec ses amies au téléphone.

« - Oh ça va, je prenais des nouvelles de ma mère qui est à l'hôpital !

« - Et depuis quand tu parles de tes plans cul avec ta mère ? J'ai entendu la fin de ta conversation ! Va bosser ou j'en parle au patron demain ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de savoir que tu spécules sur ses prouesses au lit !

« - Ça va, grogna-t-elle. Je retourne bosser, pas la peine d'en venir aux menaces.

Ils partirent et Shane sourit avant de sourciller en voyant une enveloppe. Il la prit et voulut l'ouvrir pour savoir d'où elle venait avant de s'en souvenir. C'était celle que Caitlyn avait déposé au soir. Sans prendre une seconde de réflexion, il la jeta dans sa corbeille à papier et passa à la suite jusqu'à vingt heures moins le quart. Il éteignit tout, il ignorait s'il repasserait après son rendez-vous, et sortit du bureau. Brett le salua d'un signe de tête alors que Noémie regardait l'entrée ainsi que son bureau cherchant visiblement à savoir depuis quand il était là. Comme il ne lui fit aucune remarque, elle supposa qu'il venait d'arriver, puisqu'il tenait une pochette et respira sereine. Pour sa part, il avait bien vu la panique dans son regard et se retint de sourire satisfait. « Je réglerais ça demain, ce soir j'essaie de voir avec ce producteur s'il peut me livrer directement, se promit-il. Son vin est excellent et j'aimerais être le seul bar à pouvoir le proposer. » L'air frais sur son visage lui fit du bien et il traversa New York et Manhattan d'un pas léger. Depuis son retour de la Californie, il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à se balader dans les rues, là où il avait souvent du se cacher pour éviter ses bourreaux. Il en avait croisé plus d'un et avait sourit à chaque fois de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas tant réussi. Josh Kyrk était devenu chauffeur de taxi, Danny serveur dans un restaurant mal côté, seule Mitchie semblait s'en être sortie. Mais moins bien que lui puisqu'elle était employée alors qu'il gérait deux bars. L'enseigne du _Java_ visible, il sourit et accéléra le pas en notant qu'il était juste à l'heure. Il salua le maître d'hôtel qui lui annonça que son rendez-vous était arrivé. Il le conduisit jusqu'à la table et il sourit en tendant la main à la jeune femme mais si celui-ci fana quand il croisa le regard interrogateur de Mitchie.

« - Que fais-tu là, demandèrent-ils d'une seule voix avant qu'il ne reprenne seule. Laisse-moi deviner, la mafia russe ?

« - Non, je dirais plutôt Charles Gray. Il m'a demandé de venir dîner ici ce soir puisqu'il ne pouvait plus se déplacer seul dans New York. Et toi, sourit-elle tendue, qu'elle est l'excuse qu'il t'a donné ?

« - Un rendez-vous d'affaires. Je vais tuer mon grand-père. Bon eh bien bonne soirée, dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

« - A vous aussi monsieur Gray, à vous aussi…

Elle se leva également et paya le verre qu'elle termina d'un trait avant de sortir. Il était sur le trottoir à appeler son grand-père sans qu'elle ne le voit. Au contraire de lui qui la suivit des yeux. Il la vit fouiller dans son sac à main avant de lever la main.

« - **Hey taxi !**

Il la regarda monter dans le _Yellow Cab_ qui fila et il raccrocha. Il verrait avec son grand-père demain. Il songea un instant à rentrer chez lui, il avait du sommeil en retard, mais il préféra retourner au bar pour ranger ses papiers. Il salua Dan qui ne l'avait pas encore vu puis sourcilla en croisant Noémie assise dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici et non en salle, demanda-t-il abruptement. C'est la seconde pause que vous vous offrez depuis le début de votre service et c'est une de trop ! Retournez travailler ! Je ne vous paye pas pour vous tourner les pouces !

Il rentra dans son bureau et s'y enferma avant d'ouvrir son tiroir. Cette fois, rien ne l'empêcherait de lire la première page. Il mit son téléphone en silencieux et se promit de partir avant la fermeture afin de rattraper son sommeil en retard.

**Aujourd'hui, 2 septembre.**

**Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'écris dans ce carnet. Oncle Brown me l'a offert pour y écrire mes chansons, enfin mes textes je ne sais pas encore composer. Mais selon lui, avec un peu d'entrainement, je devrais y parvenir avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Je n'y suis pas vraiment, aujourd'hui c'était le premier jour et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Mitchie, la cheerleader en chef m'a fait un croche-pied aujourd'hui. Elle a prétendue que c'était involontaire mais j'étais suffisamment loin d'elle pour savoir que c'était intentionnel. Avant elle se contentait de m'ignorer et j'espère qu'elle va reprendre le pli. J'espère surtout qu'elle n'a pas découvert qu'elle me plaisait. Enfin avec ses grands yeux pleins de questions et son petit air angélique, (surtout depuis qu'elle s'est teint les cheveux) elle est vraiment craquante. Même carrément canon dans son uniforme de cheerleader. Je crois que quand je saurais composer, je lui écrirais une chanson. Je n'aurais probablement pas le courage de lui chanter, elle sort avec Josh de toute façon et ce type à des bras énormes, mais au moins elle aura une chanson qui lui sera dédiée. Un truc du genre « **_**Promets-moi de ne pas oublier. Tous ces moments passés. Ces quatre années à se croiser. Dans les couloirs du lycée. Tes longs cheveux blonds. Flottant dans le vent. La chaleur de tes yeux marron. Au début du printemps. La douceur de ta peau.**_** » Bon je ne trouve pas la suite mais j'ai un an pour y penser donc… Ah maman m'appelle autant refermer ça et le cacher si elle tombe dessus je suis foutu !**

Shane referma le carnet choqué. Il ne se rappelait absolument pas avoir trouvé Mitchie craquante. Certes, à cette époque, il avait souvent pensé à elle sous sa douche matinale et souvent, il avait eu envie de lui adresser la parole mais au début elle semblait trop gentille et trop effacée. Bien sûr en grandissant, elle avait changé et s'était affirmée, tout comme sa silhouette. Il se rappelait l'avoir souvent détailler à l'âge de quinze ans. Sa poitrine commençait à se voir à travers ses vêtements sa taille s'affinait et il restait un mec. Il avait souvent profité qu'elle était devant lui pour admirer ses fesses sous ses jeans ou ses jupes. A nouveau l'envie d'elle revint et il grogna avant de regarder le carnet. Avait-elle découvert qu'elle lui plaisait ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle lui avait fait tant de mal ? Il avait du mal à y croire mais elle lui avait dit elle-même que ses raisons étaient stupides et adolescentes. « C'est probablement ça, songea-t-il… Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir simplement dit que je n'étais pas son type ? Je ne me serais pas accroché, j'ai ma fierté après tout ! » Il secoua la tête et fixa le carnet avant que ses yeux ne dérivent sur sa poubelle. Il y avait la lettre de Caitlyn à l'intérieur. « Peut-être qu'elle y a écrit la raisons de cette haine, songea-t-il. » Avant même de s'en apercevoir, il fouillait parmi les papiers jetés dans la journée et récupéra la l'enveloppe. Il n'y avait rien dessus, pas même son prénom et il décida de l'ouvrir avant de changer d'avis.

« _Monsieur Gray,_

_Ecrire cette lettre me semble étrange. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de vous, ou de ce que j'ai fait mais je sais qu'on a du être horrible avec ma cousine. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer ses raisons, elles lui appartiennent mais j'ai rouvert mon journal intime aujourd'hui. Celui de cette époque et grâce à ça, je sais que vous avez été un ami à une époque. Même si vous devez en douter. En réalité, quand ma cousine m'a appelé, j'étais décidé à simplement me renseigner sur vous comme elle me l'avait demandé (je tiens à préciser que je ne m'appuie que sur ce que j'ai écris dans mon journal intime puisque depuis cet accident de voiture j'ai perdu pas mal de souvenirs) seulement en vous voyant tout a changé. Je le sais parce que je l'ai écris noir sur blanc. Textuellement il est écris ceci sur la page « _Le pauvre, il ne semble avoir personne avec qui parler, pourtant il ne semble pas en souffrir comme si cette solitude lui allait. Je ne sais pas si je réussirais à lui pourrir la vie, à me renseigner et surtout à le trahir, il semble si gentil. Comme moi, il adore la musique, il a un humour un peu bizarre mais le mien n'est pas non plus pour toutes les oreilles alors… Je crois qu'on pourrait devenir amis… Je peux peut-être me rapprocher de lui et tenter de convaincre Mitchie qu'il n'est pas comme son connard de père ! _»_ _Je vous cache la suite, elle ne vous regarde pas pour le moment. Seulement quand Mitchie et vous aurez parlé de cette année-là ! J'ai aussi noté que le pendentif que je porte au cou, cette jolie clé de sol, était votre cadeau de noël. Je ne savais plus où je l'avais eu mais j'avais la certitude que c'était le cadeau d'un ami et je n'ai jamais pu la retirer. Sauf pour passer des examens médicaux. Je sais que cette lettre de nous aide pas, que vous devez probablement nous haïr et nous souhaiter le pire mais croyez-moi Mitchie a vécu certaines choses horribles de son côté. Je ne dis pas qu'elle a eu le pire puisqu'à ma connaissance on ne l'avait battu ou violée, mais la trahison, le suicide, la mort d'un proche, la solitude, la vie à la dure, les sacrifices et le rejet, elle a connu toutes ces choses. Ça ne la dédouane pas naturellement mais s'il vous plaît à l'avenir, mettez toute la haine que vous avez pour nous, sur mes épaules et laissez-là goûter à un peu de bonheur. Maudissez-moi, ça ne me dérange pas mais pas elle. Je dois également confesser que si j'ai réussi à vous trahir, si j'ai trouvé la force de le faire malgré mon amitié pour vous, c'est parce qu'à force de parler avec vous, de vous soutenir dans la guerilla contre ma cousine, je me suis prise d'affection pour vous. Ou plus exactement voici les mots que j'ai écris vous concernant : «_ C'est horrible cher journal, je suis tombée amoureuse aujourd'hui. Enfin je suppose que c'est venu à force de le côtoyer, mais je m'en suis rendue compte aujourd'hui en entendant les rumeurs sur une histoire d'amour entre nous. Certes j'ai dit partout qu'il ne me plaisait pas, je le devais pour le plan de Mitchie mais j'ai mal mon cher journal parce que c'est faut. C'est peut-être l'ennemi de ma cousine, mais moi il me plait. Avec son sourire discret, sa manière de traverser les couloirs sous les insultes sans pleurer ni se plaindre. Je crois que je ne l'ai même jamais entendu demander pourquoi à quelqu'un. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est rejeté comme ça mais on dirait qu'il s'en moque et ça me fait l'aimer plus fort… Comment ne pas craquer pour un garçon qui apprend la guitare, qui est intérieurement suffisamment fort pour ne pas avoir besoin de plaire à tout le monde et qui a en plus un regard si pénétrant ? Il faut que je convainque Mitchie de cesser cette guerre… Peut-être qu'en lui avouant qu'il me plaît, elle se calmera ? _» Une dernière chose monsieur Gray, ensuite je ne viendrais plus dans votre bar, je ne chercherais plus à entrer en contact avec vous et si je vous croise dans la rue, je veillerais à changer de trottoir. S'il vous plaît, quand vous serez prêt naturellement, laissez ma cousine vous expliquer ses raisons. Je ne dis pas qu'elles vous seront agréables, et vous risquez d'en vouloir à certaines personnes que vous connaissez mais écoutez-là et après seulement vous pourrez nous juger et nous condamner au pire des châtiments. Vous pourrez même porter plainte pour harcèlement. Avec les lois qui se durcissent en ce moment, je pense que vous avez de bonnes chances d'obtenir réparations à défaut de justice. Dans tous les cas, sachez que si vous allez au bout de votre démarche cette fois-ci (oui je suis au courant que vous avez commencé la procédure c'est marqué dans mon journal qu'à l'époque je sortais avec le brigadier qui a pris votre plainte mais ne me demandez pas comment je l'ai rencontré, ce n'est pas écrit), nous ne chercherons pas à jouer les innocentes. Nous sommes tous adultes à présent et Mitchie et moi savons que ce que nous avons fait à cette époque était mal !_

_Caitlyn Gellar. »_

En voyant une flèche il tourna la page et sourcilla en voyant une adresse. C'était en dehors de New York. Il la prit et sortit de son bureau pour rejoindre son garage afin de prendre sa voiture. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle lui avait donné cette adresse. Il conduisit plusieurs minutes et sourcilla en voyant une maison en préfabriquée. La nuit était tombée mais il pouvait apercevoir qu'elle ne semblait pas neuve. La peinture s'écaillait à quelques endroits et la balustrade était cassée d'un côté. Sortant de sa voiture, il rejoignit la boite à lettre et sourcilla en voyant écrit « Torres ». « C'est donc ici que la cheerleader vit, se demanda-t-il. Mais ses parents avaient de l'argent, son père avait une entreprise immobilière qui fonctionnait plutôt pas mal me semble-t-il et sa mère a sa propre entreprise ! Pourquoi vivre dans un boui-boui pareil ? C'est pousser un peu loin le principe du sacrifice pour expier ces fautes ! » Il resta là, devant la maison, pensif. Habitait-elle réellement ici ? Il en doutait. Elle avait de l'argent, il en était certain et son travail était bien payé. « Pourquoi vivre dans une baraque aussi minable, se demanda-t-il avant de sursauter quand la porte s'ouvrit. » Il reconnut sans mal la silhouette malgré la noirceur de la nuit. Il s'aperçut qu'elle portait qu'un pyjama sur elle avec un gilet et allait lui dire de se couvrir plus chaudement seulement il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Elle passa près de lui, sans le voir, un sac poubelle à la main et la déposa dans le bac prévu à cet effet avant de revenir en se frottant les mains les unes contre les autres. Elle rentra et ferma à clef. Peu après toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et il s'assit contre sa voiture pour réfléchir. Les chevilles croisées, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester au dîner organisé par son père. « J'aurais pu connaître les raisons de l'enfer que j'ai vécu, se dit-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Elle m'aurait probablement confirmé qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle me plaisait, qu'elle avait fait de ma vie un enfer pour que j'oublie toute idée de sortir avec elle et que mon père avait vengé mes souffrances… Dieu seul sait comment ! » Une voiture passa dans la rue et il revint à lui. Sans bruit, il monta dans la sienne et démarra pour rentrer chez lui. L'horloge annonçait qu'il était à peine vingt-deux heures mais il décida de ne pas faire un dernier détour par son bar. Qu'importe les problèmes qu'ils pouvaient y avoir, il s'en occuperait le lendemain. « Mais avant ça, je vais régler cette histoire de dîner arrangé avec grand-père, décida-t-il. »

Quand il arriva, il rejoignit directement la chambre. Il avait veillé à venir seul afin que sa mère ne puisse pas entendre leur conversation. Il frappa à la porte et entra avant de s'immobiliser. Comme lui, Mitchie était présente. Les poings sur les hanches, elle fixait son grand-père des yeux un air méchant sur le visage.

« - Expliquez-moi ce traquenard Charlie !

« - Ah voilà mon petit-fils, dit-il en souriant.

« - Ouais je suis là. Maintenant parle ! Tu sais que je hais cette fille, qu'elle m'a fait souffrir pour des raisons stupides et tu ne trouves rien d'autre à faire que de t'arranger pour que je dîne avec une tortionnaire ! Je te croyais intelligent grand-père.

« - Je le suis Shane et je suis certain qu'ensemble vous feriez un couple du tonnerre !

« - Jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous finisse par mourir dans une **rixe** sanglante, c'est probable !

« - Charlie, je vous ai déjà expliqué que je ne sortirais pas avec votre petit-fils !

« - Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi madame la cheerleader en chef ?

« - Euh quoi, demanda-t-elle en le regardant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Ça n'a rien à voir mais on sait tous les deux que si tu as souffert c'est de ma faute donc il n'y a aucun chance qu'on finisse ensemble. Rien à voir avec l'idée saugrenue que je serais trop bien pour toi. Clairement c'est l'inverse !

« - Cela dit vous vous connaissez déjà, souligna Charles amusé. Et vous êtes tous les deux célibataires.

« - On a également tous les deux des cheveux, ça ne fait pas de nous des âmes-sœurs, pouffa Mitchie avant de se reprendre, écoutez-moi bien Charles, plus jamais vous ne me faites un coup pareil. Votre fils était peut-être un enfoiré, non, se reprit-elle après une minute de réflexion, pour l'avoir connu je peux le certifier, c'est un enfoiré qui a bousillé ma vie, mais ça ne fait pas de vous mon débiteur. Je suis très bien célibataire avec ma poule ! Alors à partir de maintenant, vous demanderez à votre petit-fils de réaliser ce que vous n'avez pas pu faire !

« - Excellente idée Michelle, sourit-il avant de le fixer. Shane mon garçon, quand je le pouvais, je n'ai pas invité cette jolie infirmière à dîner avec moi, veux-tu le faire à ma place ?

« - Non mais là j'abandonne, soupira la jeune femme en levant les bras avant de fixer le jeune homme qui était partiellement amusé par la scène qu'il regardait plus qu'il n'y participait, c'est votre famille, débrouillez-vous avec ! Quant à vous Charlie, je vous préviens, je vous sucre tout. Plus de sucre, plus de sel, même plus de confiture le matin ! Régime sec !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la pièce ratant le fait que Shane la suivit du regard humant son parfum sur son passage. Il eut un très léger sourire, que son grand-père capta, puis se reprit. Il ferma la porte avant de s'avancer pour le regarder. Il semblait aller mieux que la veille même s'il était encore un peu pâle.

« - Ça suffit papy, cesse de te mêler de ma vie. Qui a dit que je voulais sortir avec Mitchie ? Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'elle m'a fait subir ado ? Bien je vais te lire certains passages du carnet que j'utilisais à l'époque pour éviter de lui cogner dessus. **Aujourd'hui 15 septembre**, lut-il après avoir sorti son carnet qu'il avait récupéré au matin avant de venir. **Ok je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il semble que Mitchie ne m'apprécie plus. Disons qu'avant elle m'ignorait, alors que maintenant on dirait qu'elle me cherche volontairement dans les couloirs pour m'emmerder. Dieu seul sait comment, elle a réussi à faire croire à Josh que je l'avais dragué, résultat, je me suis pris un bon coup de poing en pleine figure sans raison dès la fin des cours. Sauf qu'en fait je ne l'ai pas dragué. Certes elle me plait, beaucoup même, mais elle a quelqu'un et je n'ai pas envie de la rendre malheureuse… Même si je suis persuadé que je serais mieux pour elle que ce crétin qu'il la trompe avec Mindy. Quand je pense qu'elles sont amies ces deux-là… Enfin bref, revenons-en à Mitchie qui en plus de ce coup gratuit, a versé de l'encre dans la capuche de mon sweat blanc. Enfin anciennement blanc. Du coup il est bon pour la poubelle. C'est con je l'adorais. Maman va faire une de ces têtes quand elle va le voir… Je me demande pourquoi elle m'emmerde comme ça ces temps-ci. Je ne lui ai rien fait. Je n'étais même pas là des vacances, j'étais avec oncle Brown à la frontière mexicaine. C'est peut-être papa qui a fait quelque chose. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas en fait. Il a un sacré pouvoir de nuisance celui-là et avec toutes les personnes qu'il se met à dos en une journée… Je suis clairement foutu. Je n'ai plus qu'à raser les murs pendant quelques temps. Espérons qu'elle sera calmée d'ici Homecoming.** Ça te suffit ?

« - S'il te plaît Shane, ce n'était qu'un pull et un coup de poing ! Et c'était il y a dix ans !

« - Très bien, dans ce cas, allons directement à la page où sur un coup de tête et après avoir été frappé par sa bande de macaque, elle m'a presque foutu à poil dans la rue si tu préfères ? A moins que tu veuilles que je te lise la page où elle s'est arrangée pour m'enfermer dans le local poubelle pendant toute la journée. Je n'en suis sorti que le lendemain matin. J'ai du dormir entre deux sacs et impossible de me changer avant de début des cours. On m'a appelé le clochard pendant des semaines après ça !

« - Je comprends Shane, je t'assure mais tu ne vois pas combien elle est désolée ? Le regret se peint sur son visage dès qu'elle te voit. Elle ne réagit jamais à ta mauvaise humeur, elle a même parlé de me faire transférer dans une autre chambre pour qu'elle ne soit plus une de mes infirmières à cause de toi. Elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour te faciliter la vie, pour se racheter une conscience et toi tu refuses tout. Même d'écouter ses raisons. Un dîner. C'était tout ce que je demandais. Je m'étais dit que dans un endroit neutre, vous auriez pu parler et faire table rase du passé mais non, tu as tout fichu par terre avec ton arrogance mal placé !

« - Mal placée ? Tu plaisante là papy ! En quoi c'est mal placé de ne pas vouloir d'elle dans ma vie ? De refuser de l'écouter me sortir des excuses de merde pour tout ce que j'ai enduré ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de la panique d'oncle Brown quand il m'a trouvé dans ma chambre presque pendu à mon lit ?

« - Sais-tu au moins pourquoi elle a agi comme elle l'a fait ?

« - Oui tu ne te souviens déjà plus ?

« - Si tu m'as dit l'avoir attrapé à la sortie d'une supérette et l'avoir plaqué contre le mur pour lui poster la question mais l'as-tu fait sans l'agresser ? En lui demandant d'une voix calme ? Sans t'énerver ? Moi je l'ai fait. Bien sûr je n'ai pas eu la réponse parce qu'elle estime que si quelqu'un doit le savoir en premier, ça sera toi. Tout le monde pourra la harceler toute la journée, elle ne dira rien. Tant que tu ne le sauras pas, dit-il en fixant son petit-fils dans les yeux. A présent si c'est pour me dire que j'ai eu tort d'interférer dans ta vie, tu peux t'en aller Shane. Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre d'excuses. Tu es bien trop arrogant pour reconnaître l'amour même si ça te tombait dessus comme une merde d'oiseau !

« - Très bien, dit-il en se redressant. Puisque je suis si arrogant, que je suis si horrible avec cette nana alors soit, je ne viendrais plus te voir ! Je pourrais dormir plus longtemps comme ça, décréta-t-il.

« - Très bien ne viens plus. Au moins j'aurais la satisfaction de ne plus voir mon infirmière préférée se renfermer et être mal à l'aise à cause d'un ego mal placé ! Traiter une femme de cette manière n'est pas digne de toi Shane ! Pas du tout ! Maintenant va-t'en, j'attends des personnes qui sont nettement plus poli et gentille que toi !

Le jeune homme fixa son grand-père aussi choqué que blessé par sa réaction. Sans réfléchir, il fit demi-tour et repartit sans un mot ni même un au revoir. Dans le couloir, il croisa Mitchie qui portait un plateau contenant un bol et sans même s'excuser la bouscula volontairement. Il entendit un drôle de fracas et tourna juste la tête pour regarder la jeune femme. Elle était au sol, le bol était renversé et elle en avait partout. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait et sortit la tête haute de l'EHPAD en se demandant combien de temps son grand-père mettrait avant de reconnaître qu'il avait eu tort de vouloir les mettre ensemble. « On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble elle et moi, songea-t-il. Mais pas du tout. C'est une vraie garce ! » Furieux, il rentra chez lui et se recoucha pour ne plus avoir à penser à son grand-père. La seule personne du côté de son père à qui il parlait. Le seul à n'avoir jamais jugé son geste considéré comme dramatique par ses enfants, comme autre chose qu'un appel à l'aide. Il se sentit minable en songeant qu'à cette époque, Charles Gray avait été le seul à venir le voir tous les jours. Même lorsqu'il était sous antidépresseur et qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre qu'être allongé à pleurer.

…

« - Bonjour monsieur Gray… Dites-moi, vous ne vous seriez pas disputé avec votre petit-fils, demanda Mitchie en entrant dans la chambre.

« - Comment le savez-vous ?

« - Son énergie tellement solaire manque à nos couloirs, soupira-t-elle avec ironie en vérifiant ses constantes. Que s'est-il passé ?

« - On a une divergence d'opinion vous concernant ma jolie Michelle.

« - Ah vous m'en voyez navrée. Je sais que vous êtes proches tous les deux. Je me souviens qu'au lycée, il parlait souvent de vous.

« - Ah bon ?

« - Oui, il a même fait tout un exposé sur la guerre du Viet Nam en se basant sur ce que vous lui avez raconté. Il a eu la meilleure note et le prof a passé le reste de l'année à nous demander de faire comme votre petit-fils. Se renseigner sur autre chose que l'internet.

« - C'est pour ça que vous lui en voulez ?

« - Non, j'étais amoureuse de lui à cette époque. J'aurais embrassé le sol qu'il foulait, sourit-elle avec une certaine tendresse dans le regard… Bon tout ça m'a l'air correct. Je repasserais ce midi avec vos médicaments.

Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de sourire en voyant Lynn entrer. Pour sa part, Mitchie continua sa journée tout en surveillant le couloir. Elle n'avait pas vu Shane depuis le jour où il l'avait bousculé un mois plus tôt, alors qu'elle tenait son déjeuner. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ce souvenir puis reprit son travail avant de se changer quand ce fut bon. Habituellement, elle aurait prit le métro pour rentrer chez elle seulement elle fit un bref détour. Trop rapidement à son goût, elle se retrouva devant le bar qu'il tenait et soupira un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Elle entra et sourcilla en notant que c'était déjà plein. Avisant un tabouret de libre, elle s'y installa, maladroitement puisqu'il était haut et interpella le barman.

« - Bonsoir qu'est-ce que vous sers ma jolie ?

« - Rien je n'ai pas soif, je venais simplement voir votre patron, s'il est dans le coin. J'ai un message à lui transmettre.

« - Je vous l'appelle mais si c'est notre numéro de téléphone, il refusera de le prendre.

« - Aucun risque. Il sait déjà où et comment me joindre, pouffa-t-elle.

« - Ok, dit-il en décrochant le combiné du bar. Patron ? Oui quelqu'un demanda à vous voir. _…_ Ok je transmets, sourit-il en raccrochant. Avouez, vous êtes sa copine secrète ?

« - Non ni petite-amie, ni femme, ni sœur… Ne cherchez pas, vous ne trouveriez pas, pouffa-t-elle quand il ouvrit la bouche pour suggérer un autre lien.

« - Ok… Il arrive, dit-il en lui montrant quelqu'un dans son dos.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna pour le fixer. Elle nota qu'il s'immobilisa dès qu'il la reconnut mais loin de s'en inquiéter, elle fit le reste du chemin les séparant pour se planter devant lui le regard mauvais.

« - Que faites-vous ici ? Je croyais que vous ne viendriez plus pour b…

« - Je ne viens pas en tant que cliente monsieur Gray. Je vous ai dit que je fréquenterais celui de Soho sauf le mercredi. Si je suis là ce soir c'est pour parler de votre grand-père ! Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer entre nous au lycée quand je vous…

« - Pas ici, grogna-t-il en notant que son personnel tendait l'oreille.

Sans un mot de plus, il attrapa son coude et l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau où ils s'enfermèrent devant le regard perplexe de beaucoup. Même s'ils l'ignoraient. Il mit un peu de musique pour couvrir leur conversation puis se tourna d'un bloc pour lui faire face. Même s'il refusait l'idée, il ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'elle portait une jupe et une paire de boots qui lui allaient parfaitement. Le tout avec un pull qui semblait chaud.

« - Je recommence, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

« - Votre grand-père ! Vous vous souvenez cet homme que vous adorez ? Ce héros de la guerre du Viet Nam dont vous nous avez vanté les mérites il y a quelques années ? Il souffre de votre absence.

« - C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? Encore un prétexte pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble, décréta-t-il énervé.

« - Votre grand-père est aussi bouché que vous ! Il refuserait d'admettre que vous lui manquez même si ça devait lui coûter la vie. Et vous êtes pareil ! Tous les deux trop obtus pour le reconnaître ! Vous préférez souffrir tous seuls dans votre coin plutôt que de passer l'éponge sur ce qui a été dit afin de profiter du temps qu'il lui reste ensemble et…

« - Il a décidé qu'on devait sortir ensemble mademoiselle Torres et nous savons tous les deux que je m'y refuse, s'exclama-t-il en la fixant le regard flamboyant.

« - Alors dites-lui qu'on n'est pas compatible et passez à autre chose ! Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez suffisamment perdu par ma faute ? Toute cette année de lycée et toutes ces filles que vous avez repoussées de peur qu'elles ne soient aussi stupides que je l'ai été ? Il faut en plus que vous perdiez votre grand-père, dit-elle le regard brillant de larmes contenues, pour ensuite me le reprocher ? Vous n'avez pas assez souffert à cause de moi ?

« - Oh vous allez vous mettre à pleurer ? Je peux filmer pour mettre la séquence sur Youtube ? Comment vous l'avez fait lorsqu'avec vos amis vous m'avez poussé à bout !

« - Ça vous fera vous sentir mieux de m'humilier ? De ruiner ma carrière ? De me faire perdre tout ce que je possède ? Alors allez-y, cria-t-elle quand il hocha la tête. Sortez votre foutu téléphone, filmez-moi en train de pleurer si ça peut vous permettre d'aller mieux. De tourner la page ! Après tout pourquoi chercher à comprendre les gens quand on peut bêtement se venger n'est-ce pas ? Allez qu'est-ce que vous attendez, dit-elle en le provoquant à travers ses larmes. Profitez-en, je suis comme vous, je pleure rarement en public alors c'est votre chance ! Je vais tout avouer sur la vidéo. Comment j'ai détruit la vie du fils de celui qui a détruit la mienne ! Jusqu'où j'ai été pour le rendre aussi malheureux que je l'étais. Vous n'aurez qu'à envoyer ça à mes supérieurs et la boucle sera bouclée. Vous serez vengé et peut-être qu'alors vous retournerez voir votre grand-père et…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser échangé par amour ou tendresse, non c'était un baiser pour la faire taire. Parce qu'à force de relire l'enfer qu'elle lui avait fait vivre, il s'était rappelé des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son encontre et il la trouvait bien plus à son goût à présent. Sans blond dans ses cheveux, sans maquillages. Juste elle et ses larmes qui lui avait fait mal. Pourtant il continuait de malmener sa bouche avec rage pour la faire taire. Pour pas qu'elle recommence à le provoquer. A lui demander de l'humilier comme elle lui avait fait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se regarder en face s'il agissait comme elle. Le besoin d'air les sépara et ils se fixèrent le regard écarquillés. Tous les deux étaient choqués par le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il lui avait mordu la lèvre, il le voyait à la petite coupure qu'elle avait et machinalement passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ce geste la fit revenir au présent et elle le baissa les yeux une seconde avant de le fixer.

« - Votre grand-père enterre son meilleur ami demain au cimetière Roosevelt à onze heures, je suis certaine qu'il apprécierait de vous y voir.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit du bureau et traversa le couloir en essuyant ses yeux. Un quadragénaire lui bloqua le passage en lui demandant ce qu'il l'avait fait pleurer puis tenta de l'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle résista du mieux qu'elle put, elle ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre aussi elle sursauta quand une main ferme attrapa son poignet pour l'aider à rester debout.

« - Elle vous a dit non, restez à votre place !

Mitchie se tendit en reconnaissant la voix grave de Shane mais refusa de lever les yeux. A la place, elle resta immobile le temps que sa poigne se relâche et dès qu'elle le put, elle sortit du bar presque en courant. Elle s'excusa en heurtant quelqu'un qui entrait et s'enfuit dans la nuit.

« - Ce n'était pas la petite nana de l'EHPAD, demanda Nate perplexe en rejoignant son ami.

« - Si, c'était elle, dit-il en léchant ses lèvres. Comment vas-tu ?

« - Bien et toi ? Il lui est arrivé quoi ? Elle pleurait et sa lèvre saignait… Tu ne l'as pas frappé tout de même, rit-il.

« - Non rassure-toi, je ne lève pas la main sur les femmes… Non elle m'a donné une chance de me venger et je n'ai pas pu la saisir… Va te chercher un verre et rejoins-moi dans mon bureau, je vais te raconter.

Nate hocha la tête et commanda un cocktail sans alcool avant de rejoindre son ami. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Shane lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer ici même. Les larmes de son bourreau, la détresse dans sa voix et sa demande étrange de l'humilier afin d'aller mieux. Il ne lui cacha rien. Nate et Jason étaient de toute façon ses meilleures amis, ils connaissaient tous de la vie de l'autre et ainsi, ils réussissaient à se surveiller pour éviter de replonger. Le jeune homme l'écouta donc patiemment en fronçant parfois les sourcils et quand il eut terminé, il soupira longuement. Il ne dit rien durant plusieurs secondes puis le fixa enfin.

« - Ce n'est pas commode, un bourreau qui demande pardon de cette manière, souffla-t-il… Je crois que j'adorerais que ceux qui m'ont tant fait souffrir plus jeunes, me demandent de les humilier, de leur faire subir ce que j'ai subi à cette époque.

« - Et tu le ferais ?

« - Possible. Une partie de moi le voudrait en tout cas, après, je sais que ça ne serait pas pareil, on était des gosses à cette époque et on était plus fragile. Aujourd'hui il faudrait beaucoup plus qu'une nuit enfermée dans le local poubelle pour nous mettre à genoux… Mais je crois que tu as bien fait de ne pas la filmer. Ça n'aurait servi à rien sauf à te faire te sentir plus mal.

« - Je sais et de toute façon, même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas. Tu l'as dit, on est des adultes maintenant à quoi ça servirait de se venger ? On est passé au travers et on s'en est sorti. Si on refaisait ce genre de choses, on reviendrait au point de départ.

« - Exact. Enfin je préviendrais Jason que tu ne seras pas là demain pour courir. Ton grand-père a besoin de toi et ça me fait mal de te dire ça mais la nana de l'EHPAD a raison. Il est important pour toi alors va le soutenir. Perdre son meilleur ami, même à l'âge de ton grand-père, ce n'est pas facile.

« - T'as sans doute raison mais c'est à onze heures. Je pourrais venir courir avant.

Nate hocha la tête et termina son verre avant de se lever. Il savait que Shane devait travailler aussi il prit congé lui rappelant simplement d'oublier Mitchie pour le moment. De ne penser qu'à Charles Gray. Le jeune barman hocha la tête et resté seul, il s'occupa de sa paperasse quelques instants avant de ressortir le carnet de son tiroir.

**Aujourd'hui 15 décembre.**

**J'ai trouvé quoi offrir à Caitlyn. Je l'ai même déjà acheté. C'est une petite clé de sol en pendentif. Bon ok normalement on offre un bijou à une fille uniquement si elle nous plaît mais c'est également pour la remercier d'être mon amie malgré tout ce que je subis, et ce qu'elle subi parfois à cause de moi. Des rumeurs ont commencé à courir sur nous. Sur le fait qu'on serait ensemble, ou que je la payerai pour faire semblant d'être mon amie. Je ne sais pas laquelle est la plus débile. Caitlyn est une amie et je ne suis pas assez désespéré pour payer quelqu'un. Plutôt finir l'année seul. Cependant, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle semble différente ces derniers temps et je ne peux pas trop y penser. Après une semaine de repos, Mitchie a repris les hostilités. Leur nouveau jeu consiste à vouloir tenter de me racketer… Comme si j'étais assez débile pour venir avec du fric au lycée. Quant au paquet de cigarettes que j'avais dans ma poche, j'espère qu'ils vont le fumer ces cons-là… J'ai trempé les clopes dans du vinaigre, ça devrait leur brûler la gorge et les convaincre que fumer c'est mal !**

Il sourit en se rappelant que suite à cette blague de mauvais goût, ils avaient arrêté de le racketer. Même s'ils lui avaient fait payer cher. Il avait eu du mal à marcher durant plusieurs jours mais il n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir laissé tremper les cigarettes dans le vinaigre. Il tourna la page et soupira. Il y parlait encore de Caitlyn. Ils avaient été au cinéma ensemble pour avoir voir le dernier film d'horreur de sortie et il s'était moqué d'elle qui avait passé la séance à s'accrocher à lui à chaque scène un peu gore. « Ce n'était peut-être qu'une diversion pour être près de moi, songea-t-il en se rappelant de la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite. Puisque je lui plaisais visiblement… Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'aurais peut-être dû m'autoriser à tomber amoureux d'elle finalement. Mitchie m'aurait peut-être foutue la paix… Ou alors elle aurait convaincu sa cousine de me briser le cœur en public ? Ouais c'est probablement ce qu'il se serait passé. J'ai bien fait de ne pas avoir craqué… Cela dit, à force de trainer avec elle on aurait peut-être fini par sortir ensemble. » Il soupira en voyant le chemin que prenait ses pensées et décida d'arrêter la paperasse. A la place, il retourna en salle et joua les barmans avant de rire quand les deux clientes habituelles saluèrent son arrivée à grands cris. Il les servit les écoutant le draguer avec plus ou moins de discrétion puis la dénommée Mona lui demanda si elle pouvait louer le bar dans son ensemble le quinze juin. Sa sœur se mariait et elle voulait une fête grandiose avec strip-teaseur et des ballons partout. Il lui demanda un instant pour aller vérifier les dates puis lui annonça qu'elle devrait verser un acompte afin de réserver la salle pour cette date. Elle sortit aussitôt sa carte bancaire et quelques minutes plus tard, tout était en ordre. La salle était réservée et ils passèrent une partie de la soirée à discuter de ce qu'elle voulait.

A trois heures du matin, il ferma, salua ses employés et chacun rentra chez soi pour dormir. Même s'il se leva à peine quatre heures plus tard pour aller courir avec ses amis. Il arriva le premier et s'échauffa tout en songeant à la journée qui se profilait. Il devait aller à l'enterrement pour soutenir son grand-père puis revenir pour déjeuner avec sa mère avant qu'elle ne quitte réellement son appartement, puis il travaillait jusqu'à quatre heures du matin à cause d'une soirée prévue. « Je vais être mort demain, songea-t-il avant de saluer Jason d'un signe de tête. » Nate arriva peu après et ils commencèrent aussitôt leur running chacun concentré sur ses propres problèmes. Comme souvent, ils en parleraient après, pendant leurs étirements. Pour sa part, il songea à la visite de Mitchie la veille. Elle semblait regretter ses actions passées et quand ils eurent terminé de courir il demanda à ses amis s'il devait vraiment l'écouter.

« - Je pense que oui, déclara Jason. Après tout, elle te propose de t'expliquer pourquoi elle a fait ça et tu as la chance de pouvoir lui demander des comptes et exiger des excuses de sa part. Ce n'est pas mon cas et je t'avoue qu'à ta place j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion depuis au moins un mois. Ça me dépasse que tu n'aies même pas été tenté. Si tu voyais sa tête le dimanche soir quand elle vient avec sa cousine. Je n'ai jamais vu un regard si triste sur une femme si jolie. La moitié des clients du bar ont essayé d'avoir un rencart mais elle repousse tout le monde, avec son sourire triste.

« - Elle vient tous les dimanches ?

« - Ouais sans exception et les lundi soir. Sa cousine elle vient presque tous les soirs sauf le mercredi mais il paraît que c'est un accord qu'elles ont passé avec toi. Et chaque soir elle repart avec un mec différent.

« - Même quand sa cousine est présente ?

« - Exact. Résultat Mitchie paye les consommations et repart seule dans la nuit. Je le sais puisqu'une fois je l'ai suivi sur quelques pâtés de maison.

Shane nota l'information et regarda sa montre avant de s'excuser auprès de ses amis. Il devait encore prendre une douche avant d'aller au cimetière. Par respect pour son grand-père, il enfila un costume noir, chemise et cravate compris puis salua sa mère qui revenait de son travail. Ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup depuis qu'elle travaillait de nuit dans un centre pour aider les jeunes. Il prit sa voiture et rejoignit le cimetière pour noter qu'il n'était pas le premier. Heureusement le corbillard n'était pas encore là. Il rejoignit la foule et sourcilla en voyant Charles dans son fauteuil que poussait Mitchie. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle tenait l'épaule de son grand-père en signe de soutien et il se rapprocha d'eux. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se tendit une seconde avant de le signaler à Charles qui leva la tête pour regarder son petit-fils approcher. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas réellement sa place ici, elle se décala afin que Shane la remplace à ses côtés seulement le héros de guerre la retint.

« - Aujourd'hui, dit l'homme d'église, nous disons au revoir à Hans Stanbeck…

Shane sourcilla en entendant le prénom et fixa son grand-père. Il n'avait entendu parler d'un Hans qu'une seule fois. « Serait-ce le même, se demanda-t-il. Papy ne m'avait pas dit qu'ils étaient restés en contact. Ils se détestaient selon lui… Je vais avoir des questions à te poser mon pote ! » Machinalement il posa sa main sur l'autre épaule de son grand-père ne se rendant pas compte qu'ainsi ils ressemblaient, Mitchie et lui, à un couple venu soutenir leur grand-père.

A la fin de la cérémonie, tout le monde se sépara et seul Charles resta devant le trou. Il n'avait pas dit un mot ou esquissé un geste puis qu'il avait retenu Mitchie et Shane s'inquiéta. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la jeune femme bouger pour s'accroupir devant lui.

« - Je vais vous laisser discuter tous les deux. Je reviendrais vous chercher dans quelques minutes pour vous ramener à l'EHPAD, d'accord ?

« - Laissez je m'en occupe, décréta Shane d'une voix dure. C'est mon grand-père, pas le vôtre.

« - Vous en êtes sûr ? Parce que récemment, on ne vous a pas vraiment vu au centre, l'accusa-t-elle le visage dur. Charlie est sous ma responsabilité. C'est à moi de le reconduire.

Sur ces mots, elle se pencha et embrassa la joue de Charles avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Shane l'observa et déglutit en notant qu'elle portait une robe noire cintré à la taille par une petite ceinture doré, une paire de chaussures à talon qui la grandissait et un simple collier de perles à son cou. Une paire de lunettes de soleil dans une main et sur l'épaule un petit sac. Il secoua la tête refusant d'admettre qu'elle avait beaucoup de classe ainsi et se plaça à côté de son grand-père. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes ou plusieurs minutes, il l'ignora puis il prit la parole.

« - Je croyais que Hans et toi vous vous détestiez, dit-il simplement.

« - Gamin c'était le cas mais on s'est retrouvé dans la même chambrée durant notre service militaire et on a gardé le contact. Il a été le premier à apprendre mon mariage avec ta grand-mère. Même elle ignorait mes projets. On ne s'est jamais vraiment revus après le service sauf occasionnellement et il y a cinq ans, je sortais du coma après mon AVC et qui je vois assis sur la chaise à côté de moi ? Mon vieil ami-ennemi. Un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne m'a pas dit bonjour ni demandé comment ça allait. Non, il a prononcé une phrase que j'essaie de me rappeler chaque jour. « Alors comme ça tu veux te tirer de cet enfer avant moi, petit con ? » Au final, il est parti le premier.

« - C'est original.

« - C'est vrai mais c'était un très bon ami. Contrairement à moi, il ne s'est jamais marié. Tu as vu le peu de personnes présentes aujourd'hui ? Je voulais te le présenter et je voulais même lui présenter mes petits-enfants comme un pied de nez à la vie mais tu n'es plus venu me voir quand il est arrivé à l'EHPAD et… Je suppose qu'à présent c'est trop tard.

« - Je suis désolé grand-père. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je ne t'aimais plus ou autre. Simplement, je… Tu m'as dit de ne plus venir et je t'ai obéis.

« - Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu obéisses à cet ordre au lieu des autres plus importants ?

« - Comme quoi ?

« - Pardonne-lui, dit-il en donnant un coup de menton vers Mitchie qui attendait au loin… Crois-moi petit, tu lui as manqué, autant qu'à moi. Elle refuse de l'avouer mais j'ai vu chacun de ses sourires tristes quand je lui disais que tu ne venais plus. Elle est restée plusieurs fois pour m'écouter parler de toi.

« - Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

« - Et pourtant. Quand tu as fait cet exposé sur la guerre du Viet Nam…

« - Celui de mes quinze ans ?

« - C'est ça. Sais-tu qu'à cette époque elle était amoureuse de toi ? Elle m'a confié qu'à cette époque elle aurait embrassé le sol que tu foulais.

« - Alors pourquoi me faire vivre l'enfer deux ans plus tard ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu lui faire entre temps ?

« - Demande-lui gamin, s'exclama-t-il avant de faire un signe à la jeune femme qui revint vers eux.

Shane l'observa marcher jusqu'à eux et se retint de soupirer. Pourquoi l'agaçait-elle, il ne saurait le dire mais il supposa que c'était le fait de savoir qu'il lui devait sa réconciliation avec son grand-père. Sans un mot ou un regard pour lui, même s'il nota ses joues rouges, elle débloqua les roues du fauteuil et commença à le pousser en rappelant à Charles qu'il avait un examen médical dès son retour. Il soupira longuement et tenta de la soudoyer pour y échapper puis lui demanda de s'arrêter.

« - Gamin, demanda-t-il quand Shane les rejoignit. Qui t'a dit ? Pour l'enterrement de Hans ?

« - Ton infirmière, maugréa-t-il.

« - C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Ça confirme ce que je viens de te dire, dit-il énigmatique. Michelle, vous accepteriez d'être la grand-mère de Shane ?

« - Non, rit-elle joyeusement, mais merci pour cette septième demande en mariage du mois. Vous savez que madame Sanchez est libre n'est-ce pas ?

« - Oui mais elle est un peu vieille. Elle serait capable de partir avant moi.

Elle pouffa puis ouvrit la porte de la camionnette et fit descendre la rampe avant de vouloir prendre les poignées afin de faire rouler le fauteuil à l'intérieur mais Shane la devança. Il attacha solidement son grand-père puis descendit sous le regard perdu de Mitchie. Ils partagèrent un regard l'espace d'une seconde puis elle ferma la porte avant de vouloir partir. Seulement il la retint par le bras et elle le regarda à nouveau.

« - Merci, dit-il… De m'avoir prévenu pour aujourd'hui.

« - Je vous en prie. Bonne fin de journée.

« - Ouais vous aussi. Je… Vous allez avoir du mal à les ravoir, ajouta-t-il mal à l'aise en désignant ses chaussures pleines de terre.

Elle baissa les yeux et fixa les escarpins avant de soupirer. Sans réfléchir, elle se déchaussa et jeta les chaussures dans la poubelle avant de prendre le volant. Il la regarda surpris. La Mitchie qu'il avait connu aurait hurlé en voyant ses chaussures dans cet état. Il se souvenait encore de sa réaction lorsqu'un junior lui avait marché sur le pied par inadvertance. La voiture tourna et quand elle ne fut plus en vue, il reprit la paire de chaussures et décida de les faire nettoyer pour lui rendre. Tandis qu'il rentrait, il réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit son grand-père, aux regards qu'ils avaient partagé, à la rougeur de ses joues quand il était près d'elle et prit sa décision.

Aussi, quand il arriva à l'EHPAD le lendemain, il était plutôt serein. Il fut légèrement perplexe en ne la croisant pas dans le couloir mais haussa les épaules. Depuis qu'il venait, il la voyait à chaque fois. Il finirait bien par tomber sur elle. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de son grand-père et à nouveau, se surprit à être déçu de ne pas y trouver Mitchie. Il secoua mentalement la tête et discuta avec Charles durant deux heures avant de partir. Il voulait faire une sieste avant de partir travailler. Cependant, il sortit de la chambre et alla à droite vers le bureau des infirmières au lieu de rejoindre la sortie. Elles étaient plusieurs à discuter tout en remplissant de la paperasse et il fixa chaque visage quelques secondes espérant voir la jeune femme qu'il cherchait avant de froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ?

« - Excusez-moi, dit-il pour attirer l'attention des femmes présentes.

« - Bonjour, vous désirez ?

« - Bonjour, je cherche mademoiselle Torres. Elle s'occupe souvent de mon grand-père et j'aurais une question à lui poser. Vous savez où je peux la trouver ?

« - Elle n'est pas ici. Elle a pris sa matinée pour régler un problème avec sa famille. Je peux peut-être vous aider ? Je suis sa supérieure, précisa la femme entre deux âges. Qu'elle était votre question ?

« - C'est personnel, sourit-il. Bon je la verrais demain alors.

« - C'est son jour de congé. Revenez cet après-midi si vous le pouvez ou alors mercredi. Elle ne sera pas là avant.

« - Oh… Très bien. Je vous remercie. Au revoir, bonne journée mesdames.

Elles le saluèrent et il s'éloigna agacé d'être déçu de ne pas la voir. Des gloussements retentirent et il s'arrêta pour écouter ce qu'il se disait dans son dos. Il eut un léger sourire quand il les entendit spéculer sur la vie sentimentale de leur collègue et allait s'éloigner quand il entendit son prénom.

« - Après toutes les horreurs qu'a vécu cette pauvre Mitchie, c'est bien qu'elle ait trouvé un garçon stable.

« - Ouais. Espérons qu'il sache la rendre heureuse. Je ne sais pas si je réussirais à me lever chaque jour et à sourire après avoir vu mon père se suicider sous mes yeux.

« - Et avoir été jeté dehors par sa mère.

Il tourna la tête et fixa le mur choqué par ce qu'il entendit. « Grand-père avait donc raison, songea-t-il, elle n'a pas vraiment pas eu une vie facile… Je devrais peut-être m'excuser de lui avoir si mal parlé ces derniers mois. » Il secoua la tête et reprit la route ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois chez lui. A l'abri des regards, il s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Si elle a été jeté dehors, et visiblement c'est le cas, se dit-il, ça explique la maison plutôt merdique et l'absence de voiture. Je me demande si papy est au courant de ces détails et si c'est pour ça qu'il essaie de nous rabibocher. Pour que je vois que même quand on s'en prend plein la figure, on peut tout de même se relever et sourire à la vie ? » Il resta ainsi sans bouger pendant si longtemps que lorsqu'il regarda l'heure, sa montre affichait quatorze heures trente. Il grogna et se redressa pour aller travailler. Cependant, il eut du mal à effectuer correctement son travail. Il repensait sans cesse à son regard triste et à ce que Jason lui avait dit. Elle semblait au final bien plus seule que lui. Il savait qu'elle était célibataire, elle l'avait clairement dit devant lui, mais il pensait qu'elle se laissait parfois séduire seulement Jason lui avait dit l'inverse. Elle repartait toujours seule sans laisser qui que ce soit se rapprocher d'elle. « Du coup le baiser qu'on a échangé, l'autre fois dans mon bureau, devait être le premier depuis longtemps, s'aperçut-il. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle a réagi en s'enfuyant ! Mais pourquoi ? Ne me dites pas que c'est moi qui l'aie fait fuir ? C'est ridicule ! Elle a probablement pensé que je jouais avec elle et… Mais grand-père m'a dit qu'elle avait été amoureuse de moi ! » Plongé dans ses pensées, il s'arrêta au milieu de la salle et ses employés durent l'éviter durant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Sans un mot, il déposa son plateau, il n'était pas bon ce soir de toute façon, et s'enferma dans son bureau.

Il eut du mal à se concentrer durant les deux jours suivants et quand mercredi arriva, il se surprit à rejoindre l'EHPAD presque en courant. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas dans le couloir. Il crut qu'il allait encore jouer de malchance mais au moment où il allait frapper à la porte de la chambre de son grand-père, il entendit des cris. Sans réfléchir, il entra et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son père face à Mitchie. Elle le fusillait du regard alors qu'il la regardait avec hauteur. Sa nouvelle femme était assise, jambe croisées à côté du lit. Elle sourit en le voyant et sans s'attarder sur celle qui remplaçait sa mère au titre d'épouse, il fixa son père.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi, dit-il sans même le saluer.

« - Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir si mal éduqué mon fils.

« - Tu ne m'as pas éduqué, tu étais bien trop occupé à courir après des mini-jupes pour m'apprendre la politesse.

« - De toute façon, reprit-il en se raclant la gorge, je venais présenter à mon père sa nouvelle belle-fille.

« - Elle a vingt-deux ans, tu le savais Shane, intervint Charles pour la première fois.

« - Ouais j'ai appris ça quelque part. Comment vas-tu grand-père, dit-il en embrassant sa joue.

« - Ça va, dit-il avant de jeter un œil à Mitchie.

Shane l'imita et sourcilla en voyant son air chiffonné. Son regard alternait entre l'appareil de contrôle et Alan Gray aussi il se plaça de manière à lui cacher la vue de son père. Elle revint à elle et leva les yeux pour le regarder.

« - Pardon, vous m'avez parlé ?

« - Comment va mon grand-père ?

« - Tout ce stress est mauvais pour lui et j'essayais de le faire comprendre ce co… A votre père, se reprit-elle à temps. Je vais vous laisser en famille mais s'il vous plaît, si jamais l'un de vous tue cet homme, dit-elle en désignant Alan à Shane et Charles, épongez le sang avec des serviettes avant de nous appeler.

« - Espèce de petite garce ! Tu sais…

« - Je vous déconseille vivement de ne pas m'agresser sur mon lieu de travail monsieur Gray, dit-elle avec du venin dans la voix.

« - Pourquoi donc ? Sais-tu grâce à qui tu as du travail ? A ton avis, qui a fait en sorte que la plainte de mon fils n'aboutisse pas ? Tu crois être passé entre les mailles du filet parce qu'il n'a pas couilles mais…

« - Votre fils a davantage de courage dans son petit doigt que vous n'en avez dans tout votre corps. Il sait parfaitement que s'il décide de porter plainte je ne m'enfuirais pas et tant pis si je dois perdre ce que je possède. Du moment que je ne vous dois rien, ça me va !

« - Mais tu me dois ta carrière ma chérie, dit-il suffisant.

« - Allons monsieur Gray, nous savons très bien tous les deux que ce n'est pas votre décision de faire retirer cette plainte n'est-ce pas ? Elle vous tenait par les cojones et en gentil petit toutou, vous n'avez pas su dire non ! Vous avez préféré défendre la vie d'une ado que vous ne connaissiez pas plutôt que de soutenir votre propre enfant, dit-elle méprisante. A votre place, j'aurais honte de moi !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la chambre alors que Shane la fixait impressionnée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ignorait toujours de qui elle parlait, mais pour une fois ce mystère ne l'intéressa pas autant que de voir la mine de son père. Il venait de perdre la face devant sa nouvelle épouse, face à une femme plus jeune que lui. « Je te l'ai dit plus jeune que Mitchie Torres savait frapper où ça faisait mal papa, songea-t-il avec délectation, tu as eu tort de ne pas me croire et d'oublier. Elle ne se sert pas de ces poings mais ces mots laissent des cicatrices indélébiles sur la peau ! » Satisfait, il se tourna pour ne plus voir que son grand-père et s'assit sur l'autre chaise libre avant de parler avec lui. Alan salua tout le monde, d'une voix froide et sortit suivi de sa femme qui n'avait pas dit un mot. « Sait-elle seulement parler, se demanda Shane perplexe. » Durant deux heures, ils discutèrent puis il prit congé et rejoignit le couloir. Il songea un instant à retourner au bureau des infirmières mais il ne voulait pas encore entendre ces femmes se faire une opinion sur lui. Il fut donc soulagé en voyant Mitchie sortir d'une chambre le pas léger.

« - Excusez-moi on peut parler quelques minutes loin du bureau ?

« - Oui, dit-elle les joues roses. Allons sur le parking. Si le directeur passe, je lui dirais que je vous ai raccompagné pour répondre à vos questions.

« - Merci… Ecoutez, reprit-il quand ils furent dehors, je ne sais pas si on vous l'a dit mais je voulais vous voir dimanche.

« - C'était vous, pouffa-t-elle. Pardon, mais on m'avait dit qu'un Dieu grec me cherchait dimanche et j'étais à mille lieux de penser que ça pouvait être vous. C'est vrai, reprit-elle avant qu'il ne puisse se vexer, pourquoi me chercheriez-vous ?

« - Vous ne démentez pas que je ressemble à un Dieu grec ?

« - Vous avez besoin que je vous confirme que tu êtes devenu sexy ? C'est pour ça que vous me cherchiez ?

« - Non, sourit-il. Je… Je voulais savoir si vous étiez libre un soir. J'aimerais bien entendre vos raisons à présent.

« - D'accord. Faisons ça ce soir si ça vous convient. Je ne préfère pas attendre trop longtemps pour que vous puissiez changer d'avis.

« - Très bien. Je ne suis pas de service de toute façon. On se retrouve au _Java_ ?

« - Votre grand-père va s'en réjouir, sourit-elle, mais ça fait un peu loin pour moi. Je dois reprendre le métro après je préfère éviter la nuit.

« - Vous n'avez pas de voiture ?

« - Non. Mon père avait commencé à m'apprendre mais… Enfin du coup je me déplace qu'en métro. A quelle heure êtes-vous libre ?

« - Disons vingt heures à la sortie de Aims Street ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de rentrer travailler. Pour sa part, il se sentit idiot de sourire et prit le volant pour rentrer chez lui se reposer une heure puis déjeuna avant de rejoindre le bar de Soho pour vérifier que tout était en règle puis remplaça Patrick qui était le bras droit de Jason durant quatre heures avant de passer rapidement voir le bar de Manhattan. Tout le monde était en train de travailler et, volontairement, il demanda à Brett, devant Noémie, de lui rapporter tout incident, même le plus minime. Une fois fait, il rentra chez lui et se prépara. L'établissement où ils avaient rendez-vous était davantage un dinner qu'un restaurant mais c'était plus près pour elle. Il troqua sa tenue de travail contre un jeans et un polo et se brossa simplement les dents.

Quand il se gara, il nota qu'elle était déjà présente. A triturer un papier ou peut-être une serviette. Il sortit de sa voiture et souffla pour se donner du courage avant d'entrer. D'un pas serein, il rejoignit sa table et s'installa face à elle la faisant sursauter. Il s'en excusa et allait lui demander des explications seulement une femme les interrompit pour apporter le menu. Ils commandèrent tous deux un club sandwich avec du café pour lui alors qu'elle préférait une tasse de thé.

« - Je… Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

« - Oui ça a été et vous, demanda-t-il maladroitement.

« - Oui sauf qu'aux yeux de mes collègues nous sortons ensemble. Navrée.

« - Parce que je vous ai cherché en invoquant des raisons personnelles, je présume ?

« - Disons que ça a joué dans la balance mais comme Charlie nous a déjà mariés, rit-elle. Pardon, se reprit-elle, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de mal à nous imaginer sortant ensemble.

« - Mais plus jeune, vous auriez été d'accord ?

« - Ah Charlie vous a parlé de ça, rougit-elle. Eh bien oui, plus jeune, je n'aurais pas été contre… Oui, demanda-t-elle quand la femme revint gênée.

« - Je suis désolée messieurs dames mais on a un problème en cuisine et on doit fermer.

« - Oh très bien, sourit-elle en se levant. Bon je suppose qu'on terminera cette conversation plus tard ?

« - Non je… Ecoutez je sais que vous n'avez aucune confiance en moi mais si vous voulez je vous invite à dîner chez moi, dit-il sans réfléchir.

« - Chez vous ? Là où vous dormez ?

« - Oui. Où voulez-vous que je vous propose de venir ?

« - Euh non c'est juste que… Oui. Vous avez raison, il vaut mieux mettre carte sur table dès ce soir. D'accord j'accepte.

« - Super. Je vous raccompagnerais chez vous ne vous en faites pas, dit-il en se levant.

Elle hocha la tête et ils sortirent du dinner sans parler. En réalité, il la conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait suggéré qu'ils aillent dîner chez lui. « J'aurais dû lui proposer qu'on aille simplement ailleurs, songea-t-il en déverrouillant les portes… Ouais mais où trouver un coin tranquille dans un restaurant blindé ? J'aurais dû proposer qu'on remette à demain ? Je devrais le faire. » Il tourna la tête pour lui proposer seulement il ne réussit pas à parler et monta dans sa voiture. Ils s'attachèrent et quelques secondes plus tard, il quittait le parking pour rejoindre son adresse. Il songea brièvement à lui proposer de discuter à son bureau mais il craignait qu'on entende leur conversation. Il sourit en reconnaissant sa rue et s'y engagea ne coupant le moteur qu'une fois dans le parking privé. De nouveau il la guida jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le dernier bouton. Durant le trajet, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle portait un jeans clair et un top crème lâche. Le tout avec une paire de tennis. Elle n'avait aucun maquillage et ses cheveux étaient retenus avec un chouchou qu'il avait déjà vu dans ses cheveux quand ils étaient au lycée. L'ascenseur sonna et il lui fit signe de passer la première avant de lui indiquer qu'ils avaient encore une volée de marches.

« - J'habite l'appartement terrasse, dit-il sans se vanter. L'ascenseur ne va malheureusement pas jusqu'à mon étage.

« - D'accord, dit-elle simplement.

Il sourit et déverrouilla la porte en remerciant sa mère de travailler. Machinalement il se déchaussa et elle l'imita avant de le suivre dans la cuisine en regardant autour d'elle. Tout était blanc du sol au plafond avec un ilot central qu'elle adora. D'une part le côté cuisine avec l'électroménager de base de l'autre, une table avec quatre chaises près des étagères où était la vaisselle. Face à elle, de grandes baies vitrées qui menaient à une petite terrasse, supposa-t-elle. Elle eut un léger sourire en voyant l'écran plat au mur puis croisa le regard curieux de son hôte. Il secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour chasser une idée qu'il venait d'avoir et lui proposa de manger des macaronis au fromage. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de cuisiner. Elle hocha la tête et lui proposa spontanément son aide. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils rejoignirent la salle à manger qui avait la même neutralité. Le seul détail étrange était les deux tables de quatre places. Elle décida cependant de ne pas poser de questions pour le moment. Ils n'étaient pas amis, elle était simplement là pour lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait agi comme elle l'avait fait des années plus tôt. Il la laissa s'asseoir et partit chercher de quoi boire puis s'installa face à elle.

« - … Bon je suppose que vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous ai fait tant souffrir ?

« - L'histoire m'a l'air longue mais oui, j'aimerais bien comprendre comment vous avez fait pour passer en deux ans d'amour à haine pour moi.

« - Euh en fait j'étais amoureuse de vous depuis pas mal d'années et même durant notre dernière année du lycée, vous ne me laissiez pas indifférente mais votre père… Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de notre première rencontre ?

« - Euh non désolé.

« - Ce n'est rien. On était vous et moi dans un centre commercial. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de votre père et votre mère cherchait un cadeau. Moi j'étais une gamine perdue qui attendait sa maman. Vous êtes venu me voir on a parlé de votre dent qui venait de tomber, de la souris qui allait vous apporter cinq dollars et de la fortune que ça faisait pour nos yeux d'enfants. Enfin bref, ma mère est souvent retournée dans ce centre commercial. J'ai pensé pendant longtemps que c'était parce qu'il était près de chez nous mais un jour, je devais avoir quinze ans par là. J'étais chez le coiffeur. Je vous avais entendu dire que vous préfériez les blonde du coup je suis allée me faire faire un balayage le soir-même, avoua-t-elle les joues roses. En sortant du salon, j'ai vu ma mère et j'ai voulu la rejoindre pour lui demander son avis seulement un homme l'a rejointe à la terrasse du café et ils se sont embrassés… Ce jour-là j'ai commencé à détester ma mère. Elle osait tromper mon père qui lui vouait un véritable culte et… Je vous passe la guerre froide qui s'est déroulée chez moi durant des mois jusqu'à ce que je découvre que cet homme était le père du garçon qui me plaisait. Votre père Shane.

« - Attendez, vous m'avez fait vivre un enfer parce que votre mère couchait avec mon père ?

« - Non j'ai décidé de ne plus vous aimer à ce moment-là et j'ai fait mon possible pour vous détester en vous trouvant tous les défauts du monde… Sans résultat évidemment. Ça se saurait si on pouvait contrôler ses sentiments. Enfin bref, durant plus de six mois, ils se sont retrouvés à ce café tous les jeudi soir avant d'aller à l'hôtel. Je le sais pour les avoir suivi mais… Je n'ai pas été la seule à le découvrir puisqu'un soir alors que je les espionnais, j'ai vu mon père. Il les regardait le visage ravagé par le chagrin. Je suis allée le voir pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire mais il a haussé les épaules et m'a dit qu'il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Que si elle était plus heureuse avec cet homme alors il ferait son possible pour qu'elle soit avec lui. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il entendait par là mais quand mon père est parti, j'ai rejoins nos parents adultères. Ma mère a été surprise puis a voulu me présenter à votre père comme sa plus grande fierté. Elle a regretté ses mots quand je les ai insultés de tous les noms avant de leur jeter leur café à la figure puis j'ai passé la nuit chez une amie. C'était la veille de mon anniversaire, précisa-t-elle avant de se taire soudainement… Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, le lendemain, j'ai entendu du bruit à l'étage, dans le bureau de mon père. J'y suis allée pour lui demander de ne pas divorcer mais au moment où j'ai ouvert la porte, dit-elle alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue, il… A posé le révolver sur sa tempe et a tiré.

« - Je suis désolé Mitchie, j'ignorais que…

« - Ce n'est rien, je vous assure… Quand ma mère est entrée, elle nous a trouvé dans la même position. Moi immobile devant la porte à regarder le corps de mon père et lui assis sur sa chaise la tête contre le bureau et son revolver à la main. Elle a appelé les secours en vain, il avait tiré depuis plus d'une heure mais la police a fait son boulot et quand mon père a été emmené, je suis entrée dans la pièce. Sur le meuble était posé ça, dit-elle en posant une enveloppe blanche avec quelques tâches brunes sur la table. Ce sont ces derniers mots en quelques sortes.

« - Je… je peux la lire ?

« - Je l'ai apporté pour cette raison. Allez-y.

Il hocha la tête et reposa sa fourchette pour prendre l'enveloppe. Il en sortit le papier plié en quatre et le déplia pour en prendre connaissance.

«**A ma fille adorée,**

**Mitchie, je sais que tu vas me détester de t'avoir abandonné si tôt dans ta vie. Je sais que mon geste peut paraître lâche à tes yeux d'enfants mais quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, quand je l'ai embrassé pour la première fois, je lui ai promis de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Elle était mon monde et j'aurais été capable de tous les sacrifices pour son bonheur seulement je sais aussi que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Ni sachant qu'elle en embrasse un autre que moi. J'aurais voulu être plus fort. Avoir la force de l'abandonner à cet homme qui la fait rire et rester avec toi. Te voir grandir et tomber amoureuse. Devenir une femme, te marier, connaître mes petits-enfants mais au fond je ne suis qu'un lâche. Tu peux me détester ma fille, me maudire, haïr mon nom et mon souvenir mais je t'en prie n'en veux pas à ta mère. Elle n'est qu'une femme qui n'était plus heureuse avec son mari. Qui voulait voir et vivre autre chose que la vie que je lui offrais. Je n'ai pas été capable de la rendre aussi heureuse que je l'étais avec vous deux. Vous étiez les femmes de ma vie, celles dont j'étais le plus fier et j'espère qu'un jour, tu comprendras mon geste, que tu me pardonneras et lorsqu'à ton tour tu tomberas amoureuse mon enfant, j'espère de tout cœur que tu trouveras un homme plus fort et plus courageux que ton père pour partager ta vie. Je prie qu'il sache te donner tout ce que je serai incapable de te donner en partant aujourd'hui. L'amour, la force d'avancer, la joie de la vie et plus que tout, le bonheur de marcher à deux sur le chemin de la vie.**

**Je t'aime de tout mon cœur mon enfant et je t'en prie, quand viendras l'heure pour toi, pardonne à ton père sa lâcheté.**

**Steve Torres.** »

Shane regarda la lettre et la replia doucement avant de la ranger dans l'enveloppe qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à Mitchie. Il savait que c'était à lui de parler mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Bien sur, il savait déjà que Steve Torres s'était donné la mort, que sa fille l'avait vu mais il ignorait que c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Que c'était à cause de son père. Il leva doucement les yeux vers elle et nota qu'elle fixait l'enveloppe les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. Il prit une serviette et la lui tendit la faisant revenir au présent. Elle le remercia d'un sourire triste et essuya ses yeux alors qu'il soupirait.

« - Je suis réellement désolé pour vous Mitchie. J'ignorais tout ça à l'époque. Je… Je suis désolé qu'à cause de mon père vous ayez perdu le vôtre.

« - Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ses actes Shane. Ni de ceux de ma mère. Si elle avait été fidèle, elle aurait repoussé votre père et ne l'aurait pas suivi à l'hôtel. Mais c'est à cause de tout ce merdier que je vous ai persécuté. Bien sûr, j'ai passé l'été dans un centre de repos pour soigner ma dépression et commencer mon deuil. Je suis retournée au lycée pensant que vous voir dans les couloirs ne me ferait rien mais en vous apercevant, la haine que j'avais et que j'ai toujours pour votre père, m'a submergé. Je vous ai fait un croche-pied avant de m'excuser mais en vous voyant presque tomber, ma douleur s'est légèrement atténuée et comme je ne pouvais pas m'attaquer à votre père, je me suis bêtement dit que si je vous faisais souffrir alors il souffrirait autant que moi mais je me suis plantée en beauté. Tout d'abord parce que vous faire vivre l'enfer n'a pas atténué ma douleur, ça ne faisait que la raviver et votre père… Cet imbécile me trouvait des excuses ! Je torturais mentalement et physiquement son fils et il m'offrait des fleurs en se disant qu'il comprenait.

« - Il vous offrait des fleurs ?

« - Oui. A chaque fois que vous parliez chez vous de ce que je vous faisais vivre ou je ne sais pas qui, j'avais un bouquet de fleurs. A un moment, il a commencé à m'offrir des bijoux et à me faire des avances. J'ai du y mettre un frein à grand coup de genoux, pouffa-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux. C'est ce jour-là qu'il m'a annoncé que vous portiez plainte contre moi. Les jours suivants, j'ai attendu l'appel de la police mais il n'est jamais venu. Il y a quelques jours je suis allée voir cette bonne femme à qui je dois la vie et je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Elle m'a dit que c'était elle qui avait demandé à votre père d'arrêter la procédure. Que s'il ne faisait rien alors ils ne se verraient plus.

« - Et c'est pour ça qu'elle vous a jeté dehors ?

« - Comment savez-vous ça ?

Il soupira et lui raconta ce qu'il avait appris d'elle dimanche quand il l'avait cherché. Elle hocha simplement la tête avant d'admettre que c'était pour une autre raison qu'elle avait été mise dehors. Même si elle refusa de lui raconter. Cette partie de sa vie ne le concernait pas. Il ne sembla pas lui en vouloir et préféra rebondir sur ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter.

« - Ainsi donc, dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, si j'ai tant souffert au lycée, c'est au final à cause de mon père… Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, soupira-t-il les yeux dans le vague.

« - Ma mère et moi ne sommes pas vraiment étrangère. Elle pour lui avoir dit oui et moi… Ben ça reste moi qui donnais les ordres au lycée donc…

« - Certes mais si mon père avait gardé son pantalon, nous n'en serions pas là… A ce propos, vous m'avez impressionné ce matin. Quand vous avez répondu à mon père. Je crois que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un lui parle sur ce ton. Surtout pour lui dire qu'il n'est qu'un lâche.

« - Eh bien puisqu'il n'a pas défendu son fils préférant garder sa maîtresse et qu'il vous a insulté, ça m'a paru judicieux de lui rappeler que pour faire face à son bourreau, il faut tout de même du cran.

« - Je suppose… Alors ce sont les seules raisons ? Pour lesquelles j'ai tant souffert au lycée, précisa-t-il.

« - Oui. Je vous avais dit qu'elles étaient stupides et adolescentes mais je n'avais que dix-sept ans et…

« - Non je comprends. Un de mes amis a vécu bien pire que moi uniquement parce qu'il avait des boutons. Même si je suis d'accord. C'est plutôt stupide comme raisonnement.

« - Merci, pouffa-t-elle.

« - Aucun problème. A votre place j'aurais probablement réagi de la même manière ou même pire étant donné que je me bêtement serais cru plus fort qu'une fille. Enfin vous m'avez prouvé le contraire.

« - Ah bon ? Pourtant quand j'étais seule, je ne vous faisais rien. J'ai même failli tout vous dire quand vous m'avez attrapé à la sortie d'un magasin. Le prof serait passé dix minutes plus tard, vous sauriez ça depuis des années.

« - Ouais mais je n'aurais pas rencontré mes deux meilleurs amis alors je suppose qu'il fallait bien un petit harcèlement scolaire pour cette rencontre… Disons qu'elle le valait.

« - Tant mieux si vous arrivez à voir du bon de tout ce merdier.

« - Et vous ? Selon Jason vous venez à Soho uniquement avec Caitlyn. Jamais avec d'autres amies.

« - Je n'ai personne d'autre. Une fois sortie du lycée j'allais encore plus mal et j'ai enchaîné les conneries. J'étais à la dérive, je rejetais ma mère, ma famille, tout le monde. Mes amies en ont eu assez et Cathy m'a hébergé chez elle quand j'ai été mise à la rue. C'est sans doute ce qui m'a sauvé la vie en quelque sorte. Une fois que je me suis reprise en main, j'ai bien pensé à joindre mes anciennes amies mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'elles l'étaient réellement. Sinon elles ne m'auraient pas regardé tomber toujours plus bas. Du moins c'est l'avis de Cathy et j'ai tendance à penser comme elle.

« - Je suis assez d'accord avec Caitlyn… Vous saviez qu'elle était amoureuse de moi au lycée ?

« - Oui elle me l'a dit, pouffa-t-elle. J'ai été dure avec elle et je lui ai interdit de vous l'avouer avant de la jeter dans les bras d'un type que je pensais mieux pour elle. Encore une belle connerie soit dit en passant.

« - Ah oui ?

« - Oui. Il l'a mise enceinte quelques mois après le lycée et a refusé de reconnaître sa paternité cet enfoiré. Sous prétexte que ma cousine était une fille facile. Ce qui était faux à l'époque. Enfin elle a accouché d'une adorable petite fille qu'elle avait appelé Océane mais il y a eu cet accident de voiture et… Cathy en a eu le cœur brisé.

« - C'est pour ça qu'elle accepte autant de rendez-vous ?

« - Ma cousine vous plairait-elle, pour poser autant de questions sur elle ?

« - Non je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de Caitlyn. J'aimais passer du temps avec elle et peut-être qu'à force de traîner ensemble, il aurait pu y avoir quelque chose mais vous avez tout arrêté et je n'ai plus pensé à elle jusqu'au jour où je vous ai croisé dans mon bar.

« - C'est vrai que vous préférez les blondes. Pour répondre à votre question, disons que Cathy a décidé d'être une croqueuse d'homme en attendant de trouver le bon.

« - Et vous ? Ça ne vous a jamais attiré d'avoir une famille ? Un mari, des enfants et toutes ces choses qui font rêver les filles ?

« - Si mais je doute de rencontrer cet homme dans un bar. Et vous alors ? Vous n'avez personne selon votre grand-père, ça ne vous tente pas la grande aventure ? Le grand amour et toutes ces choses ?

« - Plus jeune si, mais maintenant… Mes bars me conviennent et si jamais je me sens seul la nuit, je peux facilement remplir mon lit.

« - C'est vrai que certaines de mes collègues ne diraient pas non si elles ne nous pensaient pas ensembles. J'ai beau leur assurer qu'on ne sort pas ensemble aucune n'y croit.

« - Je peux démentir également ?

« - Je pense que même si vous veniez accompagner de Taylor Swift, une alliance au doigt, elles continueraient de penser qu'on est ensemble.

« - En réalité j'ai arrêté les blondes mais je vois l'idée.

Ils rirent et comme ils avaient terminé de manger, ils débarrassèrent. Naturellement, Mitchie proposa de l'aider à faire la vaisselle et quand tout fut propre, il se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle faisait de même. Face-à-face, l'un contre l'autre, ils se fixèrent de longues secondes chacun repensant aux sentiments qu'ils avaient eu à l'époque du lycée. Shane sentit son cœur s'accélérer à mesure qu'il détaillait le visage de la jeune femme et seul le fait qu'il avait besoin de digérer ses aveux l'empêcha de se rapprocher d'elle pour l'embrasser. A la place il serra le poing et au prix d'un gros effort s'éloigna doucement d'elle.

« - Je… A quelle heure commencez-vous demain, demanda-t-il en voyant l'heure.

« - Huit heures pour… Outch le réveil va être dur.

« - Je vous ramène chez vous. A cette heure-ci ça ne prend que vingt minutes.

« - Merc… Comment le savez-vous ? Et comment savez-vous où j'habite ?

« - Votre cousine m'a donné l'information dans la lettre qu'elle a laissé au bar. Comme j'ignorais ce que signifiait l'adresse, je m'y suis rendu pour vous voir sortir votre poubelle seulement vêtu d'un pyjama et d'un gilet.

Elle hocha la tête et rejoignit l'entrée pour se chausser. Il l'imita et cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture. Durant le trajet, il ne parla pas, se concentrant sur la route. Il ne voulait pas penser tout de suite aux aveux de Mitchie. Il savait qu'il en parlerait à ses amis mais il se demanda s'il n'allait pas garder cette conversation pour lui quelques jours. Pour en peser les mots et les sous-entendus. Trop rapidement, il arriva devant la maison en préfabriquée et observa la jeune femme descendre en le remerciant.

« - Attendez, dit-il en sortant également. Je sais qu'elles arrivent un peu tard vu la soirée mais je tenais à m'excuser pour mon attitude sur votre lieu de travail. Vous le savez, les excuses c'est mieux quand elles sont sincères aussi, désolé de voir avoir mal parlé, voir presque agressé alors que vous ne faisiez que votre travail.

« - Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est rien. J'apprécie vos excuses cependant. Bonne fin de soirée Shane. Pardon monsieur Gr…

« - On peut peut-être s'appeler par nos prénoms et se tutoyer, non ?

« - Si vous le souhaitez mais je vous préviens, si mes collègues l'apprennent, elles vont commencer à me tanner pour être demoiselle d'honneur.

Il sourit amusé par l'idée jusqu'à ce qu'elle décrète que si elle était trop harcelée, elle les enverrait au _Twenty-Four_ de Manhattan. Il secoua la tête avant de lui souhaiter de passer une bonne nuit puis il rentra chez lui où il se coucha. Il n'était pas fatigué mais il avait besoin de réfléchir au calme à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête en songeant que ses amis avaient finalement eu raison. S'il avait souffert c'était à cause d'Alan. Celui-ci n'avait pas vengé son fils comme il l'avait espéré. « A quoi je m'attendais en même temps, songea-t-il. Alan Gray ? Bouger son cul pour aider son fils ? Et pourquoi pas m'éduquer aussi ? Ou m'apprendre quelque chose d'utile ? Pourquoi ai-je cru qu'il me préférerait à une femme en jupe ? » Il soupira et se releva pour se brosser les dents. Il en profita pour se déshabiller et se rallongea dans le noir. Les yeux fixé au plafond qu'il ne voyait pas réellement, il se demanda si elle dormait et comment agir vis-à-vis d'elle à présent. Jusqu'ici, ça avait été simple. Elle avait été son bourreau et il pouvait se permettre de la traiter mal sans culpabiliser seulement il sentait que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Il ne saurait dire quoi mais il était certain qu'aujourd'hui marquait un tournant dans leur relation. Il s'endormit avant d'obtenir la réponse et se réveilla avant son réveil. Il le désactiva et prit son petit-déjeuner avant de rejoindre Central Park. Etant en avance, il en profita pour s'échauffer correctement et s'amusa à sourire à deux trois femmes de leur âge qui passaient. L'une d'elle gloussa le faisant rire doucement et il se tourna pour se faire discret avant de saluer Jason. Celui-ci avait des grosses cernes violettes sous les yeux et il l'interrogea du regard.

« - Clients difficiles hier. Je n'ai pas dormi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est imposé cet horaire pour aller courir ?

« - Parce que Nate bosse quand on est de repos et sa journée se termine presque quand la nôtre commence. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un sacrifie quelque chose… Et c'est ton idée de venir le matin, dit-il avant de saluer une jeune femme d'un sourire.

« - T'es vachement guilleret ce matin… Ça cache quoi, demanda-t-il suspicieux.

« - Rien, j'ai bien dormi c'est tout. Salut Nate. La forme ?

« - Moins que toi et plus que Jason, souligna-t-il en souriant. On y va ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent tous les trois à la même foulée. Même si rapidement ils furent les uns derrières les autres. Nate devant et lui au milieu, Jason se trainait à cause de son manque de sommeil. Durant une heure, ils coururent sans se préoccuper de rien d'autre que de leur foulée, de leur respiration et quand Nate s'arrêta, ils en firent de même avant de s'étirer longuement. Quelqu'un les siffla et ils se retournèrent avant que Shane ne rit joyeusement en reconnaissant la fameuse Mona. Une habituée du Manhattan précisa-t-il pour ses deux amis alors qu'elle s'arrêtait pour saluer son barman préféré.

« - C'est à ça que vous ressemblez sans votre costume ? Je vais peut-être l'acheter cette bombe de chantilly.

« - Je ne suis plus au menu désolé, sourit-il. Vous êtes seule ?

« - Oui et ma meilleure amie va regretter d'être venue en métro au boulot. Vous courrez toujours à la même heure ?

« - Généralement, répondit Nate. Vous allez venir nous espionner ?

« - Non mais ma meilleure amie mangerait bien votre pote avec de la chantilly. Seulement quand il bosse, il refuse de draguer alors elle va peut-être passer par ici maintenant.

« - Qui vous dit qu'il est hétéro, demanda Jason en s'asseyant. Je le connais depuis pas mal d'années, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une fille.

Shane songea bien à s'en défendre mais il savait également qu'il n'était pas intéressé par la jeune femme dont Mona parlait aussi il fit comme si ce que racontait son ami était vrai et termina de s'étirer avant de saluer la jeune femme qui partit travailler. Dès qu'elle ne fut plus en vue, Nate se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

« - Quelque chose a changé depuis hier alors parle !

« - Ok j'ai dîné avec Mitchie. Je l'ai croisé hier matin à l'EHPAD et elle a accepté de me donner les raisons de l'enfer qu'elle m'a fait vivre et grossièrement, vous aviez raison. Mon père est la cause du suicide du sien et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est vengée sur moi, résuma-t-il.

« - Au moins tu as des réponses, souligna Jason… Et maintenant que vas-tu faire ?

« - Comment ça ?

« - Mec, on sait tous les trois qu'elle te plaît cette menue petite chose donc, que vas-tu faire ? Être amie avec elle malgré l'imbroglio de vos vies ? Ne plus l'approcher ? Tenter de coucher avec avant de passer à la suite ?

« - Aucune idée. Pour être honnête j'y réfléchis depuis hier mais je me suis endormi avant de me décider sur la suite à donner. Sauf que je ne sais plus comment agir face à elle maintenant.

« - Tu verras quand tu y seras, déclara Nate en lui tapant dans le dos. Si tu veux un conseil écoute celui-là, quoique tu t'imagines ça ne se déroulera pas comme ça alors inutile de tout prévoir. C'est l'inattendu qui fait la beauté de la vie.

« - T'es devenu philosophe ?

Nate sourit et leur fit signe avant de partir vers chez lui pour prendre une douche et ses deux amis l'imitèrent Pour sa part, Shane hésita longuement à s'habiller pour le travail ou opter pour quelque chose de moins formel puis trancha et enfila un polo sur un pantalon de ville. Une paire de tennis aux pieds, il sortit et prit sa voiture pour rejoindre l'EHPAD. Il se surprit à sourire à de nombreuses reprises et quand il se gara, il était plutôt serein. Il rejoignit la chambre de son grand-père et discuta plusieurs minutes avant que celui-ci appelle le bureau des infirmières. Peu après Mitchie arriva les poings sur les hanches.

« - Je vous ai dit non Charlie. Je ne vous rendrais pas vos cigarettes, dit-elle en entrant. Oh euh bonjour…

Elle hésita à l'appeler par son prénom et il eut un sourire mental en comprenant qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas savoir comme agir normalement. Heureusement Charles ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir et se contenta de tenter de la soudoyer la faisant rire. Elle repartit aussitôt et Shane se tourna vers son grand-père.

« - Tu avais raison. On a discuté hier et elle m'a expliqué pourquoi elle avait agi comme ça.

« - Oh et ?

« - C'est idiot mais je crois que je comprends sa démarche. On était des gamins et elle n'a fait qu'essayer de venger la mort de son père.

Devant l'air perplexe de son grand-père, Shane comprit qu'il n'en savait pas autant que lui et lui raconta le suicide de Steve Torres sous les yeux de sa fille qui avait essayé de surmonter son chagrin comme elle avait pu. « Seulement elle était seule, songea-t-il un pincement au cœur. Elle avait beau être plus entourée que moi, on était aussi seul l'un que l'autre. A croire que nos vies doivent être liées. » Il resta pensif quelques instants laissant ainsi son aïeul étudier la situation puis ils en discutèrent tous les deux. A présent qu'il savait le début de l'histoire, Charles demanda à son petit-fils ce qu'il voulait. Pour sa part, et pour son bien, il était prêt à changer de chambre et de service afin de lui faciliter la vie et Shane sourit.

« - J'aurais probablement accepté il y a deux mois mais… Etrangement ça me permet de pouvoir la voir tous les jours alors reste là grand-père.

« - Te plairait-elle ?

« - Tu le sais parfaitement papy. Tu l'as même su avant moi. Tu avais raison, une partie de moi ne serait pas contre l'idée de sortir avec elle.

« - Laisse-moi deviner, c'est la partie basse de ton anatomie qui est d'accord.

Ils rirent complices quand il hocha la tête puis Shane proposa à son grand-père d'aller se balader dans les jardins. Durant leur promenade, ils reparlèrent de la visite d'Alan, mais également de la perte d'Hans. Le jeune barman posa plusieurs questions sur le lien qu'ils avaient puis ils rentrèrent dans la chambre en même temps que Mitchie arrivait pour lui donner ses médicaments. Il les prit en rechignant tandis qu'elle vérifiait ses constantes sur la machine puis elle sortit pour les laisser seuls alors que Shane prenait également congé. Il rattrapa la jeune femme dans le couloir alors qu'elle regardait l'heure sur sa montre. Elle sursauta quand il posa sa main sur son épaule et se tourna avant de rougir en croisant son regard.

« - Je… Tu peux me raccompagner à ma voiture, j'ai des questions à te poser et… Tes collègues nous observent, marmonna-t-il en regardant au-dessus de son épaule.

« - Oui bien sûr. Je vous écoute, quelles questions avez-vous à me poser, demanda-t-elle en prenant un ton professionnel le temps qu'ils s'éloignent… Tu n'en as pas n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-elle quand ils furent dehors.

« - Pas vraiment. Enfin si une mais je n'aime pas avoir un public et elle ne concerne pas mon grand-père. Voilà je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour qu'on reparte sur des bases saines toi et moi ?

« - Je… Comment ça ?

« - Eh bien j'y réfléchi depuis hier et je crois que mon grand-père a raison sur un point. On a tous les deux souffert à cause de mon père et de ta mère, ajouta-t-il doucement de peur de la froisser, mais à présent qu'on a tout posé à plat, on pourrait peut-être être amis… Qu'en dis-tu ?

« - Tu pourrais être ami avec moi ?

« - Je ne sais pas si je réussirais à n'être qu'un ami pour toi mais je veux bien essayer.

« - N'être qu'un ami, demanda-t-elle en le fixant surprise.

« - La vérité c'est qu'avant de te reconnaître, j'ai eu un vrai coup de cœur pour toi et j'ai envie de connaître la nouvelle Mitchie. Voir si on peut orienter notre relation sur un chemin plus personnel, souffla-t-il en prenant sa main pour entrecroiser leurs doigts.

« - Que… Quoi ? Mais… Où est passé ta rancœur ? Et… Comment peux-tu me pardonner le mal que je t'ai fait ? Je… Ce n'est pas logique, soupira-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne devrais pas ressentir ce genre de choses pour moi et je…

« - Tu réfléchis trop Mitchie, souffla-t-il avant de se pencher vers elle.

Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa bouche et sourit en sentant son cœur accélérer. Un bruit de porte lui confirma qu'ils étaient observés et il pouffa légèrement.

« - J'ai comme l'impression que même si je ne t'embrasse pas, tes collègues vont croire plus que jamais que nous sommes ensembles, non ?

« - Je… Oui quoi que tu fasses, je suis foutue, chuchota-t-elle incapable de bouger.

« - Je n'avancerais pas. A toi de réduire la distance entre ma bouche et la tienne. Si tu veux bien qu'on apprenne à se connaître alors em…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'elle se bâillonna. Sans réellement l'embrasser. Elle avait plaqué doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme qui sourit avant d'exercer une brève pression avant de s'éloigner pour se redresser afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle semblait surprise et il sourit avant de frôler ses lèvres de son autre main.

« - Tu ne comprends toujours pas n'est-ce pas ?

« - Si mais je t'ai fait tellement de mal, je ne sais même pas comment réparer tout…

« - Viens au Manhattan ce soir. Tu joueras ma petite amie devant Noémie, une des serveuses qui cherche à se glisser dans mon lit. Dès que tu seras parvenue à m'en débarrasser, alors nous serons quittes.

« - Comment peux-tu savoir que je vais y parvenir ?

« - Parce que je connais ton pouvoir de nuisance.

« - J'ai changé depuis le lycée.

« - Moi aussi, admit-il en haussant les épaules, mais quand tu as affronté Alan j'ai revu cette Mitchie qui faisait trembler tout le lycée. S'il te plaît !

« - D'accord. Je jouerais ta petite amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne l'idée de passer dans ton lit… Ou jusqu'à ce que tu l'invites.

« - Aucune chance ! Tu comprendras quand tu la verras. Tu sais quoi, sourit-il en claquant des doigts amusé. Quand tu viendras, je ne te dirais pas qui est Noémie et je parie que tu trouveras toute seule qui elle est.

« - Je paris l'inverse. Je ne connais pas ton personnel, dit-elle.

Au même moment, une brise se leva et libéra la mèche de cheveux qu'elle avait coincée derrière son oreille. Sans réfléchir, il la replaça caressant sa joue avant de lui proposer que le perdant du pari ait un gage. Il s'éloigna en lui signalant qu'elle avait toute la journée pour décider de celui qu'elle lui lancerait le cas échéant. Elle hocha la tête et rentra avant de fixer sa supérieure qui n'avait pas rien raté de ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas entendu leur conversation et commença à spéculer sur ce petit copain dont elle n'avait jamais parlé. Mitchie tenta bien d'expliquer la situation, ils n'étaient des camarades de lycée mais Nayeli secoua la tête.

« - Vu qu'il te déshabillait presque des yeux pendant que tu t'éloignais, tu n'es clairement pas qu'une ancienne camarade de lycée.

« - Si tu le dis Nayeli, si tu le dis… Je file en pause déj. Tu m'appelles au besoin.

La quadragénaire hocha la tête et elle partit dans la salle de pause pour réchauffer son bol de ramen épicés en lisant un livre sur la méditation. Après son repas, elle fit quelques exercices et reprit son travail avec plus de sérénité. Elle avait réussi à calmer la tempête que le baiser avec Shane avait éveillée en elle. Elle refusait de croire qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui après tout ce temps. Elle avait sentie son cœur battre plus fort quand ils s'étaient embrassés mais elle se convainquit que c'était uniquement parce qu'ils étaient surveillés. « Ça ne peut pas être autre chose, songea-t-elle en terminant son tour des chambres. » Elle alla dire au revoir à Charles puis rentra chez elle se changer. « Si je dois jouer les copines de Shane, il vaut mieux que je change de look, se dit-elle en prenant une douche. » Elle réfléchit de longues minutes puis se décida pour une petite robe noire à bretelle et attacha ses cheveux en chignon bun sur sa tête avant de se maquiller légèrement. Satisfaite de l'image que lui renvoya son miroir, elle enfila sa veste en cuir et sa paire de boots à frange. Elle sortit et verrouilla la porte avant de reprendre le métro direction Manhattan à présent.

Quand elle arriva dans le bar, elle regarda autour d'elle amusée de voir les différences entre les deux ambiances. Le _Twenty-Four_ de Soho était plus bohème avec ses fauteuils de différentes formes mais tous confortables, ses tables en bois vernis et ses tentures pour séparer la salle de la terrasse. Alors que le bar de Manhattan semblait plus classieux. Les murs étaient bordeaux avec des moulures au plafond, alors que les fauteuils étaient tous blancs ainsi que les tables. « Il doit aimer le blanc, songea-t-elle amusée. Ce que j'ai vu de chez lui est dans les mêmes tons. » Elle fut dérangée par une femme qui la poussa pour entrer. Elle s'excusa machinalement et rejoignit le bar. Seul meuble en bois vernis de la pièce.

« - Bonsoir ma jolie, qu'est-ce que je vous sers, dit un homme en la regardant en souriant.

« - Je ne sais pas, il y a tellement de cocktails, soupira-t-elle avant d'être interrompue.

« - T'es venue tôt dis donc.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à Shane et sourit amusée quand il détailla sa tenue. Elle était encore debout, elle détestait s'asseoir sur les tabourets trop grands pour ses petites jambes. Elle hocha donc la tête et reporta son regard sur la liste de cocktails avant de se décider pour un aux fruits exotiques. Le barman hocha la tête et commença aussitôt à le préparer alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle cherchant Noémie des yeux. Elle comprit de quoi parlait Shane en voyant une serveuse le suivre des yeux en le déshabillant du regard sans aucune gêne. « Eh bien… Dire que je ressemblais à ça il y a quelques années, songea-t-elle amusée. » Le propriétaire revint au moment où on lui servait son verre qu'elle goûta debout.

« - Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir, demanda le barman amusé.

« - Non j'ai les jambes trop petites pour grimper là-dessus. Il me faut une échelle.

Shane tourna la tête vers elle, il attendait la liste des verres qu'ils venaient de commander. Il sourit à sa répartie et lui proposa de l'aider. Elle allait refuser, elle finirait bien par s'asseoir ailleurs, seulement il l'attrapa par la taille et l'assit d'office face à là où il serait bientôt. Les joues rouges, elle le remercia et il sourit avant de repartir avec ses verres. Pour sa part, elle cherchait comment lui demander si elle ne s'était pas trompée sur Noémie. Ce qu'elle espérait parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du gage à lui lancer. Heureusement, alors qu'elle terminait son verre, il prit place derrière le bar. Elle allait lui poser la question seulement deux femmes le saluèrent aussitôt et il rit avec elles surtout quand elles posèrent une bombe de chantilly sur le comptoir. Néanmoins, il la regarda quelques instants et servit deux mojitos aux deux habituées visiblement avant de se tourner vers elle.

« - T'as trouvé je suppose ?

« - Grande, blonde, avec un faux grain de beauté au-dessus de la lèvre et un piercing dans le nez ?

« - Je me doutais que tu trouverais. Tu as un gage ma belle.

« - Je crains le pire !

« - Tu peux, sourit-il avant de regarder les deux clientes habituées. Désolé on ne peut pas me draguer ce soir, ma copine est présente, dit-il en la désignant.

« - Enchantée, je suis Mona. La nana à la chantilly, précisa-t-elle comme si ce détail pouvait l'aider.

« - Oui j'entends parler de vous régulièrement, sourit-elle en entrant dans le jeu alors qu'il la fixait un peu inquiet. Mais qu'en bien, je vous rassure.

« - Tant mieux. Voici Mélina, ma meilleure amie.

« - Ravie également.

« - Moi aussi, chuchota la jeune femme le regard déçu.

« - Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

« - On s'est rencontré, j'avais cinq ans et Shane aussi d'ailleurs. On était dans la même classe jusqu'à la fin du lycée, précisa-t-elle.

« - Vous avez vu grandir ce canon alors. Il l'était aussi au lycée je suppose ?

« - Ma cousine et moi avons craqué pour lui… Et on n'était pas les seules. La moitié des pompom girls étaient sous son charme.

« - Pourquoi j'ignorais tout ça, demanda-t-il en essuyant le verre qu'il venait de laver.

« - Parce que tu étais trop occupé avec ta guitare ?

« - Possible, admit-il en se rappelant qu'avant le harcèlement, il passait ses pauses dans la salle de musique. Un autre ?

« - Oui volontiers. Il était sympa comme cocktail.

« - Sup… Je reviens, souffla-t-il agacé en regardant dans la salle. Dan tu sers mademoiselle je te prie et envoie-moi Noémie dans mon bureau que je lui rappelle qu'elle n'est pas payée à draguer !

« - Ok chef. Il y a un ordre de priorité ou bien… ? Ok j'appelle Noémie, pouffa-t-il en voyant le regard énervé de Shane avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Tu m'excuses ma jolie ?

« - Allez-y, je vais essayer de la coincer pour lui demander de cesser de fixer mon petit ami comme un chien devant une saucisse de toute façon.

« - Oula alors là, je veux voir ça. Je l'appelle au bar, sourit-il avant de lui faire signe de venir.

« - Tu m'as appelé Dan, demanda la jeune femme une minute plus tard.

« - Ouais, Shane veut te voir dans son bureau, il doit te parler et…

« - Hey chérie, l'interpella Mitchie avec assurance, **n'enlève pas ta petite culotte…** Shane n'est pas célibataire !

« - Euh ah bon, rougit-elle. Je… J'ignorais…

« - Ouais ce n'est pas parce que je ne viens jamais ici qu'il est libre. Simplement je n'aime pas mélanger pro et perso. Je ne viens donc pas ici et il ne vient pas sur mon lieu de travail, mais si tu continues à tenter de le mettre dans ton lit, je vais devoir m'occuper sérieusement de ton cas !

« - Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur, se rebiffa-t-elle amusée.

« - Visiblement non, dit-elle en l'attrapant pas le bras alors qu'elle s'éloignait, mais tu devrais. Maintenant file voir ton patron et rappelle-toi que même si tu ne me vois pas, je ne suis pas loin. Bonne soirée, reprit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

Dan fixa les deux jeunes femmes surpris par l'attitude de la petite amie de son patron. Si quelques minutes plus tôt, elle semblait adorable et innocente, à présent c'était tout l'inverse. « Et dire que le boss a raté ça, songea-t-il amusé. Va falloir que je lui raconte ce qu'il a raté ! »

…

Loin de savoir ce qu'il se passait au bar, Shane rejoignit son bureau et le rangea où le courrier avait été déposé plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'assit et le tria rapidement avant de soupirer quand on frappa enfin à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Noémie lui fit face et il se retint de sourciller en la voyant agir avec professionnalisme. Au contraire de ces derniers jours, elle ne se pencha pas vers lui pour lui montrer ce qu'elle portait sous sa chemise et ne marchait pas en se dandinant. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté, se demanda-t-il. » Il soupira mentalement et lui rappela qu'elle était là pour travailler et non remplir son lit puis la renvoya à son poste perplexe. Elle ne lui fait aucun sourire aguicheur, aucune regard mutin et n'avait même pas joué à se mordre la lèvre. Se rappelant que Mitchie était là, il quitta son bureau et revint à son poste avant de froncer les sourcils en la voyant rire avec Dan. Elle avait un verre devant elle et tourna la tête dans sa direction quand on le lui désigna.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? On a ouvert un club de blague au bar ?

« - Non j'écoutais ta copine me raconter qu'elle était une vraie terreur plus jeune et vu la manière dont elle a remis Noémie en place, je ne peux que la croire.

Comme il semblait intrigué, Dan lui relata la petite scène qu'elles avaient jouée devant lui et il lui lança un regard amusé avant de secouer la tête alors qu'elle se défendait maladroitement.

« - Quoi ? C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que tu ne supportais plus son attitude au boulot non ?

« - Effectivement mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à marquer ton territoire de cette façon. Va falloir que je prévienne mon grand-père, tu deviens dangereuse.

« - Charlie connaît mon pouvoir de nuisance. Je te rappelle que je lui ai confisqué ses cigarettes et que je l'oblige à suivre un régime draconien bon pour son cœur.

« - Je sais. Il t'en est reconnaissant mais il ne l'avouera jamais.

« - C'est évident, pouffa-t-elle. Au fait du coup ce gage ? Que vas-tu m'obliger à faire ? Pitié pas de démo de cheerleaders !

« - On parlera de ça plus tard, pour l'instant je bosse.

Elle hocha la tête amusée et se tourna vers Dan avec qui elle discuta entre deux commandes sous le regard de Shane qui ne perdait pas une miette de leur échange. Tout en conversant avec Mona et sa cousine Mélina.

Quand sonna vingt-et-une heures, Mitchie bâilla et secoua la tête avant de demander l'addition. Elle était fatiguée et elle souhaitait rentrer chez elle. Shane intervint en précisant à Dan qu'il prenait les verres pour lui et interpella Josh pour lui demander de le remplacer quelques instants. Dès que ce fut bon, il fit signe à Mitchie de le suivre et prit son poignet dès qu'il le put pour la conduire à son bureau où ils s'enfermèrent. Elle le regarda perplexe et allait prendre la parole quand il la devança. Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota à son oreille :

« - J'ai trouvé ton gage. Puisque tu as déjà bien commencé à me débarrasser de Noémie, je suggère qu'on l'achève avec un baiser. Au milieu de la salle.

« - Un bai… Un baiser ? Quel genre de baiser, balbutia-t-elle.

« - Laisse-moi te guider quand on y sera et ne t'étonne pas si je te propose de m'attendre chez moi. Il faudra que tu partes par la gauche pour…

« - Je dois faire une course avant donc j'irais par la droite pour choper mon métro.

Il hocha la tête amusé et ils mirent au point la petite scène destinée autant aux employés qu'aux femmes qui le draguaient à longueur de journée. Quand tout fut bon, ils ressortirent main dans la main de la pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent près du bar où il devrait aller et se tourna vers elle pour lui proposer de rentrer chez lui en lui tendant le trousseau de clef qu'elle venait de lui confier. Elle pouffa amusée et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa bouche avant de vouloir partir quand il l'en empêcha en la retenant par le poignet. Il tira pour lui faire faire un demi-tour et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne en fermant les yeux. Elle cacha sa surprise en fermant également les siens et s'accrocha à son cou alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement appréciateur et il glissa ses mains dans son dos pour la coller à lui avant de s'éloigner avec douceur.

« - Tu m'attends pour te coucher ?

« - Non, tu rentres trop tard, je vais commencer à dormir avant toi, sourit-elle avant d'ajouter taquine, mais réveille-moi quand tu rentres !

Il sourcilla à son improvisation et la fixa curieux de ce changement de texte mais plus encore quand elle prit possession de sa bouche avec plus de passion que leur baiser précédent. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter et quand elle s'éloigna, il sentit son estomac se tordre d'envie.

« - Je vais aller à l'épicerie acheter du lait avant de rentrer. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

« - Ouais de la chantilly !

Elle pouffa et le traita d'idiot en lui tapant l'épaule puis se dégagea de son emprise pour quitter le bar alors qu'il la déshabillait du regard. Secouant la tête, il reprit sa place derrière le bar refusant d'écouter ses employés commenter le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. « Enfin les deux même si j'ignore pourquoi elle m'a embrassé la seconde fois, songea-t-il. On n'avait prévu qu'un seul baiser après tout. Même si je reconnais que le second était plus qu'appréciable… J'espère qu'elle va entrer en un seul morceau. Elle était un peu trop sexy ce soir. » Il soupira discrètement et reprit sont travail en souriant ne s'arrêtant que lorsque le dernier client parti. Il crut être tranquille seulement, alors qu'il nettoyait le bar, Dan l'appela soudainement. Il tourna la tête, l'interrogent du regard avant de grogner quand son barman lui rappela les deux baisers échangés.

« - Tu es sûr que ce n'est que ta petite amie ? Non parce que dis donc, une nana comme elle, quand ça se trouve, ça s'épouse !

« - Je vais y penser, sourit-il en secouant la tête, en attendant, t'as oublié des traces !

« - Ok patron mais, dit-il discrètement en se penchant vers lui, je doute que ce soit suffisant pour repousser Noémie.

« - De quoi tu parles ?

« - Tu ne sors pas vraiment avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis barman mon pote, je sais lire dans les relations et vu votre attitude quand elle est arrivée… Non je n'y crois pas.

« - Et que crois-tu ? Que j'ai payé une actrice de la Julliard ? Que c'est une amie homosexuelle ? Une ex qui accepte de me rendre un service ? Dis-moi je suis curieux de ce que tu penses, dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Non ce n'est pas une homo, son attitude vis-à-vis de toi est clairement celle d'une hétéro. Une ex peut-être si c'est elle qui t'a quitté et que ça t'a mis plus bas que terre mais j'en doute. Tu n'es clairement pas un mec qui se laisserait démolir par une fille. Quand à l'actrice de Julliard, c'est du domaine du possible mais je penche plutôt pour une nana qui te branche. Genre l'ex d'un pote sur qui t'as craqué.

« - Je vais te dire la vérité, soupira Shane en se penchant vers lui. C'est une fille que j'ai rencontré au lycée et dont je suis tombé amoureux. Je l'ai perdu de vu un temps mais depuis mon retour dans la City, on s'est retrouvé et on est ensemble depuis un an.

« - Alors pour elle n'était pas à l'ouverture du _Twenty-Four_ ?

« - Elle bosse dans un EHPAD et elle se lève tôt, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Elle doit y être pour huit heures et vu qu'elle a une heure de trajet. Je ne me voyais pas lui demander de venir faire l'ouverture ici, se coucher à quatre heures du mat pour se lever deux heures plus tard et risquer de mettre en danger la vie des résidents. D'autres questions ?

« - Il n'en a pas, décréta Josh, mais si un jour vous vous séparez, sois sympa, donne-moi son numéro. Elle est sexy ta nana boss.

Shane le fusilla du regard sans qu'il ne le voit puisqu'il était occupé à aspirer le sol. Il se retint de grogner et termina la vaisselle avant de laisser tout le monde partir. Pour sa part, il rentra chez lui et se coucha sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Il eut du mal du mal à sortir de son lit quand son réveil sonna et seul l'idée d'être réveillé pour voir Mitchie le motiva à se préparer. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé à son tour, pourquoi elle avait improvisé et pourquoi il avait eu envie de la retrouver après son travail. Il rejoignit Central Park et salua ses deux amis avant qu'ils ne commencent à courir en rythme. Jason ayant dormi, ils eurent à peu près le même rythme et quand enfin ils s'arrêtèrent tous les trois retirèrent leur tee-shirt avant de boire de longues gorgées d'eaux. Tout en s'étirant ils parlèrent de la journée de la veille et tentèrent de programmer une soirée entre amis avant que son ami soupire.

« - Euh écoute j'ai un souci Shane.

« - Qué passa ?

« - Tu sais cette fille qui vient souvent avec Mitchie.

« - Caitlyn ? Ben quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle a foutu le bordel dans le bar hier ?

« - Non ce n'est pas ça en fait… Il s'avère que depuis quelques temps, on parle beaucoup tous les deux le soir, Mitchie ne vient plus, précisa-t-il, et elle me plaît. Je sais qu'elle t'en a fait voir mais…

« - Attends, rit-il, tu n'es pas en train de me demander l'autorisation de sortir avec elle quand même ?

« - Euh… Si légèrement. Ça t'ennuie ?

« - Non ça me fait rire. Si elle te plaît sors avec elle, ça ne me dérange pas, sourit-il. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je boude ? Je ne suis pas une ado de quatorze ans.

« - Ok dans ce cas, je vais lui proposer d'aller boire un verre.

Nate le fixa puis lui proposa de demander l'autorisation à Shane qui lui répondit avec son majeur avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Il rentra chez lui et se lava rapidement avant d'enfiler un jeans, une chemise blanche et un gilet sans manche noir et gris. Il déboutonna deux boutons de son col et sortit de chez lui ravi que sa mère ait finalement son appartement. Il monta dans sa voiture et conduisit tranquillement jusqu'à l'EHPAD. Il arriva dix minutes plus tôt que d'habitude et se gara avant de rejoindre son grand-père. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en voyant son look.

« - Dis donc c'est pour moi que tu t'es fait si beau ou pour une jolie petite infirmière qui travaille ici ?

« - Qui sait, répondit-il énigmatique. Comment te sens-tu pa…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos. Il se tourna et croisa le regard de Mitchie qui rougit singulièrement avant de déglutir mal à l'aise.

« - Je ne vous dérange pas longtemps, mais j'ai vu avec le médecin et on ne peut pas baisser le dosage mais à partir de demain, on change de traitement pour voir si vous ne le supportez pas mieux Charlie…

« - Que se passe-t-il ?

« - Ce n'est rien j'ai des aigreurs d'estomac depuis quelques jours et j'ai demandé à arrêter le médoc qui me les donne.

« - Rien de grave alors, dit-il en fixant Mitchie.

« - Non les aigreurs d'estomacs font partis des effets secondaires de ce médicament. Il n'y a rien d'alarmant. On va essayer l'autre traitement et on verra si Charlie le supporte mieux. Si ce n'est pas le cas, on devra rajuster le traitement en augmentant l'aloproxène* mais on préfère éviter puisqu'il est toxique pour le foie et dans ce cas, on devrait ajouter d'autres médicaments pour le protéger. Ça reste toxique malgré tout. De fortes doses de médicaments le sont toujours. Ne vous en faites pas Charles, on va déjà tenter l'autre traitement pendant quelques jours et voir comment vous réagissez. Avec un peu de chance, tout sera bon. Je vous laisse profiter de votre visite. Shane, ajouta-t-elle en souriant les joues rouges.

« - Dis-moi gamin, il s'est passé quoi avec mon infirmière ?

« - Rien qui te concerne, pourquoi ?

« - Elle rougit davantage en ta présence et je suis presque sûr t'avoir vu regarder ses fesses pendant qu'elle me parlait.

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de rougir gêné mais il nia avant d'orienter la conversation sa sur santé, un sujet plus sûr pour lui. Charles rit joyeusement en comprenant sa manœuvre mais accepta de jouer le jeu quelques minutes avant de revenir sur Mitchie. En voyant les joues rouges de son petit-fils, ainsi que son regard fuyant, il frappa dans ses mains en criant joyeusement.

« - Alors comme ça tu t'es enfin décidé à l'inviter à sortir ! Il était temps gamin !

« - Quelque chose comme ça, avoua-t-il. Et toi, tu n'as pas de petites amies ici ?

« - Non, soupira-t-il. A chaque fois que je m'attache à une femme, elle meurt. Il y a trop de vieux dans les EHPAD !

« - T'es grave papy ! Des nouvelles de Laura ou Leighton ?

« - Non mais je n'en attends plus avant le mois prochain. Avec les vacances scolaires qui arrivent ta cousine m'appellera probablement pour me demander de l'argent et l'autre passera peut-être par New York. Elles vont avoir une drôle de surprise à ma mort !

« - Pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu manigances papy ?

« - J'ai décidé de ne rien leur léguer sauf si Leighton me rembourse tout ce qu'elle me doit et on sait tous les deux que ton actrice de cousine n'est pas assez talentueuse pour réussir à Broadway.

« - Ok, c'est ton argent à toi de voir où tu veux qu'il aille.

« - Tu ne me demande même pas si tu es sur mon testament ?

« - J'espère bien l'être sinon je vais devoir voler la photo de ton mariage avec grand-mère mais…

« - Tu l's et rassure-toi je te lègue davantage que la photo de mon mariage.

Shane le remercia amusé et lui proposa d'aller se balader. Le temps devenait chaud et ils passèrent une heure dans les jardins avant qu'il ne le reconduise à sa chambre où ils eurent la surprise de voir Lynn. Charles la prit dans ses bras et Shane embrassa sa mère avant de les laisser. Il voulait aller dormir un peu avant d'aller travailler. Même s'il ne commençait qu'à dix-huit heures. Il songea à y aller plus tôt mais en croisant Mitchie dans le couloir, il changea d'avis et allongea le pas pour la rejoindre. Elle sursauta quand il fut à sa hauteur et le regarda cherchant à savoir s'il avait une question à lui poser mais n'eut pas de réponse. Il se contenta de prendre sa main et de l'attirer dehors.

« - Euh… Que fait-on ici, demanda-t-elle perplexe quand il s'arrêta sur le parking.

« - Je voulais te parler seul à seule. Tu as une minute à m'accorder ?

« - Oui je suis en pause déjeuner. J'ai quarante-cinq minutes, si ça ne t'ennuie pas de regarder quelqu'un manger.

« - Monte, je t'emmène manger autre chose que ce que tu as dans ton sac.

Elle fut tentée de refuser mais monta curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il roula jusqu'au subway le plus proche et quand ils eurent payés leurs sandwichs, ils s'installèrent en terrasse. Elle inspira en fermant les yeux quelques instants puis se concentra sur le jeune homme cherchant à comprendre pourquoi ils étaient là.

« - J'adore leurs sandwichs, dit-il comme seule explication… Mitchie pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé hier soir ? Pourquoi avoir changé le scénario ?

« - Pour plus de réalisme, dit-elle en fuyant son regard.

« - Es-tu sûre ? Ce baiser n'était pas comme le précédent et je… Excuse-moi, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

« - Et tu quoi ? Tu croyais qu'il signifiait quelque chose ?

« - Ce n'est pas le cas ?

« - Euh peut-être, marmonna-t-elle les joues rouges.

« - C'est le cas, comprit-il. Tu ne m'as pas embrassé pour plus de réalisme mais parce que tu en avais envie… N'est-ce pas ?

« - Non, dit-elle trop vite. Et puis ça changerait quoi pour toi de le savoir ?

« - Tout, à commencer par ce que je pense de toi… Je me sentirais moins stupide d'avoir envie de t'embrasser dès que je te vois, malgré notre passé. Je me sentirais moins con d'avoir envie de te ramener chez moi et de t'enfermer dans mon lit. Je me sentirais moins misérable d'avoir sans cesse envie de te faire l'amour et…

« - Ok stop, dit-elle soudainement le visage rouge de gêne.

« - Pardon je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

« - Ce n'est pas ça, enfin si là tout de suite je suis mal à l'aise. Je… La vérité c'est que tu me plais beaucoup Shane mais je ne veux pas… J'ai besoin d'être certaine que tu m'as pardonné pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne veux pas me lancer dans une histoire de cœur avec toi et découvrir dans six mois, un an qu'en fait tu ne supportes pas de me regarder en face… Ou que tu joues avec moi pour te venger de ton adolescence. Ce qui serait légitime mais… Essayons d'être amis avant. S'il te plaît. Tu veux bien ?

« - Bien sûr, soyons amis mais garde bien à l'esprit que je suis partant pour plus. Que j'ai envie de vivre plus qu'une amitié avec toi !

Elle hocha la tête et lui promit de garder ces mots à l'esprit. Il sourit et déjeunèrent en discutant tranquillement. Il lui annonça que Jason était intéressé par Caitlyn et elle pouffa avant d'avouer que l'intérêt était réciproque. Ils sourirent complices et quand ils eurent terminé de déjeuner, il la ramena à l'EHPAD avant de rentrer chez lui pressé qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Ce qu'elle avait fait était dû à Alan Gray. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle s'était transformée en peste et lui avait fait vivre l'enfer.

…

**Aujourd'hui 18 octobre 2019**

**Je n'en peux plus. Ça fait trois mois que j'essaie de convaincre Mitchie que je ne lui en veux plus pour l'enfer que j'ai vécu adolescent. Je n'ai pas envie de la brusquer, je sais qu'elle a souffert de son côté. Que suite au lycée, elle est tombée enceinte d'un salopard. Qui l'a laissé tombé pour Josie quand il a appris sa paternité. Que c'est à cause de ça que sa mère, cette fameuse **_**maudite bonne femme**_**, l'a foutu dehors. Que sans Cat elle serait probablement morte. Qu'elle a du mal à faire confiance. A moi comme au reste du monde. Je sais qu'elle adore sa poule et qu'elle tient à son indépendance mais je ne supporte plus de devoir l'embrasser sur la joue quand on se voit, de la présenter comme une amie quand on croise une connaissance, de ne pas pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras le soir pour m'endormir, de ne pas pouvoir être présent pour elle quand elle pleure le soir dans son lit après la perte d'un patient. Ce week-end Jason et Caitlyn se marient et je compte bien ramener Mitchie chez moi. L'inviter à dormir dans mes bras et pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras toute la nuit. Respirer l'odeur de sa peau durant huit heures, me réveiller et sentir son petit corps contre le mien. Tu me lis Mitchie ? Je suis d'accord pour ne pas te faire l'amour tout de suite même si j'en ai envie, mais cesse de me repousser. Ton sourire me met au supplice à chaque fois que je le vois et je ne veux plus jouer la carte de l'amitié alors que je lis dans tes yeux le désir que tu as pour moi. Accepte d'être ma petite amie. Non plus devant Noémie, qui a démissionnée, mais pour le reste du monde. Le reste peut attendre. Tu peux continuer à vivre dans ta petite maison et je peux supporter de m'inquiéter chaque soir qu'il t'arrive quelque chose quand tu rentres chez toi mais j'ai envie de faire partie de ton présent et de ton futur. Plus seulement de ton passé. Je**

Mitchie reposa le carnet qui était posé sur la table du salon. Elle se sentit honteuse de l'avoir lu mais n'avait pu résister en voyant son prénom. Les joues rouges, elle marcha dans la pièce en admirant les murs peints en blancs, les moulures au plafond, le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée, les deux bibliothèques de chaque côté, les fauteuils blancs et le tapis anthracite. Une porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et elle rejoignit l'entrée où elle attendait Shane pour qu'ils aillent au mariage de leurs meilleurs amis. Même si elle trouvait qu'ils se précipitaient l'un et l'autre. Ils se connaissaient depuis six mois et ne sortaient ensemble que depuis trois mois mais elle était confiante. Jason était un type bien et il saurait prendre soin de sa cousine. Elle déglutit en voyant son cavalier. Il portait un costume et une chemise noirs avec une ceinture de smoking blanche. Elle savait que c'était la tenue des garçons d'honneur et que Jason serait habillé de la même façon même si les couleurs seraient inversées. De son côté, elle portait une petite robe bleue piscine avec un col carré froncé, de petites manches qui ne couvraient que ses épaules, une fine ceinture blanche sous la poitrine avec un petit nœud de la couleur de la robe et une jupe évasée qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Le tout avec une paire d'escarpins blancs. Elle sourit en repensant à la paire que Shane avait fait nettoyer avant de lui restituer après l'enterrement de l'ami de Charlie. Il enfila sa veste et lui proposa qu'ils rejoignent l'église où aurait lieu la cérémonie. Elle hocha la tête en pensant à leurs amis qui voulaient un petit mariage. Ils n'avaient invités que leurs familles et quelques amis. La liste des invités ne dépassaient pas les cinquante personnes.

« - Tu sembles bien silencieuse, nota Shane alors qu'il quittait Manhattan.

« - Je le suis.

« - Il y a une raison ?

« - Oui… Mais j'ai peur de te l'avouer maintenant que tu es au volant.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas avoir d'accident parce que tu m'annonces une mauvaise nouvelle… Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème avec Charlie ? Ou pire avec Alan ?

« - Non Charlie va très bien et je n'ai pas revu ton père depuis cette fois à l'EHPAD… Pendant que tu terminais de t'habiller, avoua-t-elle devant son regard insistant puisqu'ils étaient bloqués à un feu rouge, je me suis baladée dans ton appartement. J'ai poussée jusqu'au salon pour voir s'il y avait plus de couleurs sur tes murs mais tu sembles aimer le blanc.

« - En effet et c'est facile à harmoniser.

« - En effet, ça change de chez moi où il y a beaucoup de couleurs. Ça doit t'agresser les yeux quand tu passes me voir.

« - Non ça me plait. Ça te ressemble… C'est ça qui t'ennuyais ? Le fait que tu te sois baladée chez moi ?

« - Euh non, rougit-elle. En fait c'est surtout parce qu'en me baladant dans ton salon, j'ai vu un carnet ouvert sur la table basse. Je ne voulais pas le lire mais j'ai vu mon prénom et je me demandais pourquoi tu l'avais écris et… Enfin bref, ce qui m'ennuie c'est que j'ignore qu'elle va être ta réaction quand je t'aurais avoué que j'ai lu la page.

« - Ah… Quelle page ? Parce que j'écris souvent dedans ces trois derniers mois, sourit-il.

« - Celle datée du dix-huit octobre… Ou tu écris grossièrement que tu en as assez de jouer la carte de l'amitié et que tu voudrais que j'accepte l'idée que tu m'as pardonné pour qu'on soit ensemble. Comme un couple disons, avoua-t-elle le regard fuyant. Que tu comptes me ramener chez toi après le mariage de Jase et Cat pour qu'on dorme ensemble et tout ça…

« - Je vois de quelle page tu parles. Il me semble que je parle également du supplice que je vis à chaque fois que tu me souris, que je meurs d'envie de faire partie de ton futur. J'ai dû arrêter d'écrire pour aller bosser m'empêchant ainsi de marquer que je veux vivre avec toi. Peut-être pas tout de suite mais c'est une idée que je caresse, admit-il sans quitter la route des yeux. Me réveiller chaque matin et te regarder te préparer pour aller travailler. Sentir ton parfum sur ton oreiller et les draps, voir ta brosse à dent avec la mienne, pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras dès que je rentre et te sentir te blottir contre moi quand la vie te semble difficile. Passer nos jours de repos sur le canapé devant un film idiot et nos soirées à faire l'amour quand tu auras envie de moi… Qu'en penses-tu, termina-t-il en la regardant alors qu'ils étaient garés devant l'église où auraient lieu le mariage de leur amis.

FIN

…

* : Bon je ne suis pas infirmière du coup j'invente certains nom de médicaments d'effets secondaires et tout ça.

Je sais vous détestez la fin mais c'est ce que m'aviez demandé. Une fin ouverte. J'aurais pu choisir autre chose. Normalement la conversation avait lieu après le mariage mais je n'arrive pas à trouver de robe qui irait avec la personnalité de Caitlyn donc j'ai changé le lieu de la conversation. Cela étant dit j'espère que cet OS défi vous a plu. Même si les faire devenir amis après le passif que j'avais choisi était compliqué mais que voulez-vous, j'aime me compliquer les choses donc… Et j'avais cette idée en tête depuis un an. Ecrire une histoire où Shane aurait été victime de harcèlement scolaire causé par Mitchie. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'aime cette idée même s'il a faire une tentative de suicide qu'il a heureusement raté (merci oncle Brown). Bon évitons la morale type « vous voyez le harcèlement scolaire c'est pas une finalité, faut juste passer l'épreuve et après ça ira mieux » c'est pas vrai. Je me base sur mon expérience et le harcèlement (qu'il soit ou non scolaire) c'est une véritable épreuve et c'est extrêmement difficile de s'en sortir. C'est faisable mais il faut un sacré courage. Bref je vous remets comme d'habitude les conditions de ce défi afin que vous puissiez dire si oui ou non je les ai respectées. Mais du coup… Une petite scène bonus centrée sur Shane et Mitchie pour savoir ce qu'elle en pense ?

**Intitulé :** Ils se rencontrent à son travail à elle. Par l'intermédiaire d'un tiers qui trouvent qu'ils iraient bien ensemble.

**Conditions :** Coup de foudre entre eux. Une partie en journal intime. Un rendez-vous arrangé. Ils ont un passé commun. Tous les deux célibataires. Présence d'un animal de compagnie peu commun.

**Phrases à placer :**

\- Hey taxi !

\- N'enlève pas ta petite culotte…

\- ça c'est sûrement un coup de la mafia russe !

**Mots à placer :**

\- Résilient (e)

\- Ethéré (e)

\- Concupiscent

\- Rixe

\- Nèfle


End file.
